Calle de Doble Sentido
by MaruHanning
Summary: ¿Un viaje en carretera con tu ex? Peligro. Edward y Bella eran una pareja de instituto poco corriente, pero iban a ir a la misma universidad e incluso viajar juntos a la orientación. Entonces Edward deja a Bella por una chica de Internet. Es tarde para cambiar de planes asique viajan juntos. Bella tiene el corazón roto, pero cree que puede soportarlo. En cada ruptura hay dos caras
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM y la historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de Lauren Barnholdt **

**Summary: ¿Un viaje de carretera con tu ex? Peligro a la vista. En cada ruptura hay dos caras. Estos son Edward y Bella, completamente enamorados. Es cierto, era una pareja de instituto poco corriente. Pero encajaban; funcionaba. Incluso van a ir a la misma universidad, y van a cruzar el país juntos para llegar a la orientación.**

**Entonces Edward deja a Bella… por una chica que conoció en internet.**

**Es demasiado tarde para un cambio de planes, así que siguen adelante con el viaje por carretera. Bella tiene el corazón roto, pero da por hecho que podrá soportarlo durante unos días. 'La, la, la' – esta es Bella, fingiendo que no le importa.**

**Calle de doble sentido**

**Edward – El viaje**

Día Uno. 8:37 a.m.

No tengo ni idea de por qué Bella está llevando una ropa tan ajustada. ¿Llevan las chicas normalmente minifaldas rosas de algodón y camisetas ajustadas cuando se van de viaje por carretera? He visto esa ridícula película de Britney Spears, Crossroads, y definitivamente no recuerdo que las chicas de esa película llevaran ropa de puta. Camisetas y pantalones cómodos, eso es lo que llevaban. ¿Lo está haciendo en un esfuerzo por volverme loco? ¿Y se va a portar como una zorra todo el tiempo? No es mi culpa llegar tarde. Tenía que empaquetar mis cosas, lo que pensarás que sería fácil ― sólo echar tu ropa, ordenador y CDs en una maleta, ¿verdad? Pues no. Me llevó una jodida eternidad. Pero estaba intentando darme prisa ― ni siquiera me engominé el pelo, lo que fue un gran sacrificio. Cuando al fin sé que voy a parecer Seth Cohen (personaje de O.C) o cualquier mierda.

Mi móvil sonó mientras estaba cargando las cosas de Bella en el maletero e intentando no pensar en los próximos tres días.

Contesto sin revisar en la pantalla quién llama.

―Sí –Digo, levantando una bolsa rosa con largas asas hacia el maletero. ¿Qué demonios lleva aquí dentro? Parecen pesas.

―Yo –Dice mi mejor amigo, Emmett Mc Cartney, sonando completamente despierto, lo que es sorprendente, Emmett nunca suena totalmente despierto. Especialmente dado que suele estar o con resaca, o borracho, o preparándose para emborracharse.

―Yo –Digo, sentándome en el maletero abierto. ― ¿Qué pasa?‖

―Noticias frescas, amigo –Dice, sonando nervioso. Em siempre tiene noticias frescas. Éstas solían tratar de alguna chica a la que se quería tirar, pero durante los últimos meses ha estado saliendo con la amiga de Bella, Rosalie. Aún es el cotilleo más grande que conozco, y uno de sus mayores secretos es que tiene una suscripción a US Weekly.

― ¿Es por eso que estás levantado tan temprano?‖

― ¿Uh? Oh, no, aún no me he acostado –Responde.

― ¿Has estado de pie toda la noche? –Digo, mirando el reloj. ―Son las nueve de la mañana.‖

―Amigo, la fiesta duró hasta las cuatro. Y después nos fuimos todos a desayunar. Te perdiste de un tiempo jodidamente bueno.‖

La fiesta de anoche fue algo así como el último hurra, una despedida antes de que todos se fueran a la universidad, algo que la mayor parte de la gente hará este fin de semana. Estuve allí durante un rato, pero me fui antes de que la cosa se desenfrenara. Sabía que tendría que madrugar esta mañana para no enfadar a Bella por llegar tarde. Mira que bien me salió eso.

―Así que ¿cuáles son las noticias frescas? –Pregunto.

―Son sobre Bella –Responde, y me da un vuelco el estómago.

― ¿Qué pasa con ella?‖

―Se está liando con Jacob Black –Dice, y trago con fuerza. Figúrate tú. Jacob es el mejor amigo de Bella, ese completo imbécil del que Bells ha estado enamorada desde algo así como séptimo curso. Bueno, hasta que me conoció. Supuestamente tan pronto como empezamos a salir, perdió todos sus sentimientos hacia él. O eso decía.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto, no muy seguro de querer saber nada acerca de esto.

―Lo oí de Jessica, quien lo oyó de Black.‖

― ¿Cuándo?‖

―No estoy seguro –Dice Emmett ―Estaba hablando de ello anoche. Después de la fiesta, muy tarde. Y después, hum, Jacob le dejó a Bella un comentario en MySpace anoche.‖

―Bueno, da igual.― Digo. Me levanto, cargo el resto de las maletas en el coche, y cierro el maletero de un golpe. ―Bella puede hacer lo que le dé la maldita gana.‖

― ¿Estás bien?‖

―Estoy bien –Miento. ―Gracias por hacérmelo saber.‖

―Bien –Dice Emmett ―Llámame luego.‖

Cierro el móvil e inspiro profundamente. Da igual. No es para tanto. Quiero decir. Yo rompí con ella. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es pasar por los próximos tres días. Tres días no es nada. Tres días son la mitad de las vacaciones de primavera. Las vacaciones de primavera pasaron en dos segundos este año. Pensar en las vacaciones de primavera me hace empezar a pensar en vacaciones, lo que me hace empezar a pensar en Bella y yo en Miami, y en el bikini que llevaba, y en lo que pasó en la playa… Para. Me digo. Se ha acabado.

Tomo aire de nuevo, y cuando me doy la vuelta el padre de Bella, Charlie Swan, está allí de pie, sujetando su maletín en una mano y una taza de café en la otra.

― ¿Todo listo? –Dice, sonriendo. Hago lo que puedo para devolverle la sonrisa, y resisto la urgencia de darle un puñetazo.

―Eso parece –Digo. Siento que mis puños se aprietan con fuerza a mis lados, y me obligo a aflojarlos.

―Está todo claro, ¿verdad, Edward? –Dice. Se inclina hacia mí, y puedo oler su loción después de afeitar. ―Odiaría que este viaje terminara mal, con Bella distraída antes de su primer día de clase.‖

―Yo tampoco querría que Bella se disgustara –Digo, lo que es verdad. Lo que no añado es que si su padre no fuera tan cabrón, no habría posibilidad de que Bella averiguara nada que pudiera disgustarla, en primer lugar.

―Genial –Dice, dándome una palmadita en el hombro como si fuéramos viejos amigos. ―Me alegro de que estemos en el mismo equipo. Me estudia durante un minuto, pero no aparto la mirada. ―Se lo voy a decir, ya sabes.‖

―Por supuesto –Digo, aunque me ha estado diciendo esa misma mentira durante los últimos tres meses. Vacila durante un minuto, como si quisiera decir algo más, o como si esperara que yo le confirmara que no voy a hablar. Pero no voy a hacerlo. Confirmárselo. O hablar. Pero no necesita saber eso.

―Que tengan un buen viaje –Dice finalmente, y luego sale del porche.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de mi vista, apoyo la cabeza contra el lateral de mi furgoneta e inspiro profundamente. Me he pasado las últimas dos semanas volviéndome loco por el hecho de que, de no haber sido por el idiota del padre de Bella y un segundo que lo cambió todo, aún estaríamos juntos. Pero en vez de eso, no lo estamos, y Bella me odia.

¿Y quién podría culparla? Cree que la dejé por una chica que conocí en internet. Si supiera lo que pasó de verdad, probablemente me odiara aún más. Porque lo cierto es que Bella y yo rompimos por una razón muy jodida de la que ella no sabe nada, y ojala no lo sepa nunca. No hay chica de internet. Me la inventé.

**Edward –Antes **

125 días antes del viaje, 21:02

Entro en el camino a la casa de mi amigo Emmett en mi Trail Blazer y toco la bocina.

Emmett sale de la casa vistiendo un traje verde, botines color verde y un sombrero leprechaun. Estoy menos preocupado por lo que él está usando, y más preocupado por el hecho de que él se está moviendo tan rápido como una conexión de acceso telefónico. Estamos de camino a la fiesta de Mike Newton, y no quiero perder un segundo de ella.

Él abre la puerta (lentamente) y se lanza a sí mismo en el asiento del copiloto de mi camioneta.

- ¿Qué pasa, chico? –Pregunta. Cierra la puerta y reajusta el gorro verde en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué carajo es eso? – Le pregunto.

- ¿Qué carajo es qué? –dice confuso.

- Toda esta cosa leprechaun –digo, rodando los ojos. Reajusto mis espejos laterales y doy marcha atrás en su camino de entrada.

-¡No soy un duende! – Dice, ofendido. -Yo soy un enano.

-¿Eres un enano? – pregunto, incrédulo. -Estás vestido como un duende. Y ya no se llaman enanos, se llaman "gente pequeña" – Pongo mis ojos lejos de la calle y le hecho una ojeada a él rápidamente. ¿Es posible que ya esté borracho?

-Soy una persona pequeña, entonces – dice, sonando como si no le importa una mierda. -Pero realmente, ¿a quién le importa? Voy a estar tan perdido que no va a importar.

-La única razón de que es algo raro –digo lentamente, pues no quiero molestarlo. - es porque no es una fiesta de disfraces. Así que no entiendo por qué estás vestido así.

-¿No es una fiesta de disfraces? – Pregunta, sonando confundido de nuevo. -Creí que Tanya dijo algo acerca de ir como animadora. – Él baja su ventana, lo cual no tiene sentido, porque el aire acondicionado está encendido.

No entiendo por qué la gente tiene que bajar las ventanas cuando el aire acondicionado está encendido, ya que obviamente es más caliente fuera de lo que está en el coche.

―No – le digo -Tanya es una animadora. ¿Por qué iba ir a una fiesta de disfraces vestida como una?‖

-¡Ella dijo que iba a ir así!

-Ella dijo que no podría tener tiempo para cambiarse después del partido, y que pudiera ser que necesitara usar su uniforme para la fiesta.- Tanya Denali es la rubia de segundo que está en la sala de estudio con Em y conmigo. Ella es también la razón por la que voy a esta fiesta esta noche. Bueno, más o menos. Probablemente habría ido de todas formas, desde que Mike Newton es conocido por hacer algunas fiestas locas. El año pasado la mitad de la clase de primer año estaba en topless en su piscina.

Pero Tanya ha estado coqueteando conmigo gravemente en el último mes, y ayer ella fue todo, "¿Vas a la fiesta de Mike?" Pero ella lo dijo en tipo "¿Vas a la fiesta de Mike para que yo pueda ir a casa contigo y encontrarnos?" de esa manera.

-No me importa una mierda – dice Em, sonriendo. -Yo voy a estar tan jodido que ni siquiera me va a importar. Y soy un duende, y tú sabes que los duendes ¡siempre consiguen suerte! ¡Woot Woot! – Movió las manos de arriba abajo en el aire en un gesto de "levantar el techo". Emmett siempre está hablando acerca de cuánto juego va a conseguir, cuando en realidad, no consigue nada.

Oímos la fiesta antes de llegar allí, una mezcla de lo que suena como rap de calle. Jay-Z, 50 Cent, ese tipo de cosas. Poseros. Me gusta mi rap duro y sucio, nada de esa mierda de "top cuarenta". Pero una vez que consiga un par de cervezas en mí, y algunas chicas sobre mí, estoy seguro de que voy a estar bien. Maniobro mi coche en una plaza de aparcamiento en la calle y sigo a Em por el sendero y dentro de la casa.

Media hora más tarde, estoy empezando a pensar que esta fiesta podría arruinarse. Emmett me estaba entreteniendo por un rato, pero ahora está desaparecido entre la multitud de gente en algún lugar después de hacer un parada en el barril de cerveza, y no tengo ni idea de dónde está.

Estoy sentado en la sala de Mike, decidiendo si levantarme o no para conseguir otra cerveza, cuando siento un par de manos a través de mis ojos. "Hey", dice una voz femenina detrás de mí. "¿Adivina quién soy?" Ella está inclinada sobre mí, y yo cojo una bocanada de perfume. Puedo decir que es de Tanya por la forma en que huele, bien, y como si la quisiera desnuda inmediatamente.

-No sé – digo, jugando al tonto. -¿Jennifer? – Ni siquiera conozco a ninguna Jennifer. Soy como un poste.

-No – dice, tratando de parecer herida.

-¿Jessica? ¿Jaime?

-No un nombre con J –dice. Ahora está más cerca, y puedo sentir su pecho presionando la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

-Me doy por vencido –digo, extendiéndome para sacar sus manos de mis ojos.

Tanya hizo pucheros con los labios y puso una mano en la cintura. "¡Es Tanya!", Dice, hinchando el labio. Lleva una falda blanca corta y un top rosa sin mangas. Tenía una especie de esperanza de que ella estuviera en su uniforme de animadora, pero se ve caliente de todos modos. Su cabello largo y rubio cae en ondas por su espalda. Es todo lo que no puedo hacer para recogerla y llevarla de vuelta al carro conmigo.

Ahhh, Tanya. – le digo. -Te estaba buscando.

-No lo hacías –dice ella, suspirando. -Ni siquiera sabías que era yo.

Esto es lo que me confunde sobre las chicas como Tanya. Son calientes, podrían tener a cualquier tipo que quisieran, y sin embargo pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo buscando chicos que les digan lo sexy que son. No tiene sentido. Es como que no quieren creer que son bien parecidas. ¿O quizás sólo buscan a los chicos que se los dicen una y otra vez?

Otra nota sobre las chicas como Tanya: Son buenas para ligar, pero no son material de novia. Inevitablemente, te cansas de escucharlas quejarse acerca de si tú piensas que ellas son o no sexys, y lo tienen que hacer. Además, si sales con una chica como Tanya, corres el riesgo de que te empiece a gustar, y entonces ella acabará abandonándote por algún tipo nuevo que le dice lo hermosa que es, porque está harta de escucharlo de ti. El truco está en jugar con su ego lo suficiente como para mantenerlas ahí, pero no tanto porque se aburren. Por suerte, soy un maestro en esto.

-Te estaba buscando –repito. Intento verme desinteresado y tomo un sorbo de mi bebida. -Te ves caliente.

Escaneo la multitud detrás de ella, todavía sin mirarla.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta, viéndose complacida. Haciéndose girar en un pequeño giro, mostrando su falda abanicar alrededor de sus piernas. Las cuales están realmente, realmente bronceadas. Y muy, muy largas. Trato de no mirar fijamente, sabiendo que si me permito excitarme, no voy a ser capaz de seguir jugando el juego. Las hormonas son unas putas.

-Así que nunca respondiste mi mensaje en MySpace – digo, y su cara se ruboriza.

Mi último mensaje de MySpace fue acerca de cómo se veían calientes sus labios, y cómo no podía esperar para besarla.

-Nunca me llegó –dice ella, pero puedo decir que está mintiendo. Mira hacia el lugar donde sus amigos están de pie en el otro lado de la habitación. -Esta fiesta esta tan aburrida –Me observaba con el rabillo del ojo, y sé que esa es mi señal.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí? –Le pregunto. -Tengo mi camioneta.

Se encoge de hombros, como si no le importa. -Supongo. Sólo déjame ir a decirles a mis amigos.

Tanya se aleja, y trato de encontrar alguna manera de distraerme. No puedo estar esperando por ella cuando vuelva. Tengo que hacer que trabaje un poco. Sé que suena infame y jodido, pero realmente no lo es. Es sólo cómo funcionan las cosas. Miro a mi alrededor por alguna situación que tenga que tener cuidado, o alguna chica que conozco que más tarde puede reclamar acercarse a mí, no al revés. Y es entonces cuando veo a Emmett pegado de la pierna de Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM y la historia es una adatacion de la novela del mismo nombre de L.B**

**Bella –Antes**

125 días antes del viaje, 21:43

Esta noche le voy a decir a mi amigo Jake que estoy enamorada de él. Cosas importantes sobre Jacob:

1. Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde el séptimo grado, cuando nos tuvimos que sentar cerca uno del otro en cada clase, siempre estábamos juntos. Cuando llegamos a la escuela secundaria y terminamos siendo capaces de elegir nuestros propios asientos, seguimos sentándonos juntos. Era como una regla.

2. Desde el primer día del séptimo grado, he estado enamorada de él.

Mi amiga Rosalie dice que no se puede estar enamorado de alguien si:

a. Ellos no lo saben

b. No se sienten de la misma manera

c. Nunca los has besado, sostenido la mano con ellos, o hacer algo más que ser amigo de ellos.

Pero eso no tiene sentido para mí en absoluto, porque, hola, eso se llama amor no correspondido. Mira a la gente en las películas. Siempre están diciendo "Estoy enamorado de ti" cuando no han hecho nada físico con la otra persona. Físico es sólo físico, no significa nada.

Además, le voy a decir a Jake cómo me siento. La razón de que no lo haya hecho hasta ahora es porque no quiero arruinar la amistad (es decir, estoy asustada a muerte del rechazo). Pero últimamente, ha habido señales. Jacob me ha estado llamando cada noche -sin duda más que de costumbre- y hablando por teléfono conmigo por horas. Y ayudándome con mi tarea de matemáticas, incluso cuando me confundo totalmente y nos lleva veinte minutos hacer un problema. Nunca se impacienta conmigo.

Tengo que hacer mi movimiento pronto, sin embargo, porque Jacob va a ir a la escuela en Carolina del Norte y yo voy a la escuela en Boston, así que vamos a tener que estar saliendo durante unos meses antes de dejarlo por la universidad. De esta manera vamos a tener todo listo para una relación a larga distancia. Por eso tengo pensado decirle. Esta noche. Después de la fiesta. Que quiero que seamos más que amigos.

Hasta estoy usando mi 'voy a decirle a Jake que lo quiero tenida', que consiste en una falda de jeans muy corta y una camisa blanca ajustada. Lo que no es el tipo de cosa que suelo llevar. Pero necesito conseguir que Jacob deje de pensar en mí como una amiga y empiece a pensar en mí como alguien que quiere para salir.

Hasta el momento, la noche no va según lo previsto. En primer lugar, Jake dijo que estaría en esta fiesta, y hasta ahora, no lo he visto. En segundo lugar, mi amiga Rose (con quien vine aquí), está hablando con este tipo junior con el que ella tiene un flechazo y me dejó aquí de pie sola. Esto no es culpa de ella, porque yo le dije que estaría bien, ya que pensé que Jacob estaría aquí pronto, y yo estaría tan ocupada seduciéndolo que no necesitaría a Rose para pasar el rato conmigo de todos modos. En tercer lugar, y definitivamente la más inquietante, es que justo en este momento, hay un chico vestido como un duende con sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas. Estoy escandalizada por esto, pero estoy tratando de ser amable, porque creo que está borracho.

-Oh, um, hola –digo, tratando de empujarlo suavemente. -Tú eres, um, un duende.

Esto es por qué no voy a fiestas. Porque cosas como estas, siempre me pasan a mí. Siempre soy la única parada en un rincón, sola, con un chico vestido como un duende babeando en mi pierna.

-No lo soy – dice, mirándome hacia arriba. -Soy un enano. – Obtengo un buen vistazo a su cara y me doy cuenta de que es Emmett McCartney. Genial. El chico más loco en la clase superior está envuelto alrededor de mi pierna. Emmett ha hecho algunas cosas bastante locas, incluyendo quemar nuestro nombre de clase y año en el césped fuera de la puerta principal de nuestra escuela. Él casi fue expulsado por eso, pero la junta escolar cedió ya que nadie salió herido. Emmett pone condones en los buzones de todos los docentes en el Día de la Conciencia del Sexo Seguro, falsificó los centavos del concurso de la escuela para que nuestra clase pudiera ganar, y se presentó el día de Halloween como Hannah Baker, una chica de nuestra clase que fue arrestada durante el verano por prostitución. Llevaba tetas de balón y todo.

-Un enano –digo, tratando de desenredarme de él otra vez, pero tiene un apretón como de un tornillo en mi pierna. -Eso es, erhm, interesante.

-Siempre has querido hacerlo con un enano, ¿no es así, Britney? –Pregunta, lamiéndose los labios hacia mí. Oh, Dios mío.

-Mi nombre no es Britney – le digo, esperando que tal vez esté buscando a alguien en específico, y una vez que se dé cuenta de que no soy ella, se despegará.

-Yo sé que no lo es –dice, rodando sus ojos. –Pero te pareces a ella.

-¿Me parezco a Britney? –le pregunto, confundida. Sus manos se sienten pegajosas contra mi pierna desnuda, y me maldigo a mí misma por usar falda.

-Sí –dice articulando mal, mirándome lascivamente. –Te pareces a Britney Spears.

-¿En serio? –le pregunto, satisfecha a pesar de mí misma. Entonces se me ocurre que Britney ha pasado por varias etapas de la atracción, y me pregunto si quiere decir que me parezco a Britney como Caliente Britney, o no Tan Caliente Britney, considero pedirle que me lo aclare, pero no estoy segura de que podría manejar la respuesta.

Sin embargo, nadie me ha dicho que me parezco a una celebridad antes. De hecho, una vez Rosalie trató de juntarme con este chico en línea, y lo primero que me preguntó fue a que celebridad me parecía. Y yo le dije: "A nadie, me parezco a mí misma", lo que, ya sabes, fue definitivamente algo poco convincente. Porque incluso si NO tengo un parecido con una celebridad, podría haber hecho algo, o simplemente dar una idea vaga, como: "Bueno, tengo el cabello largo y oscuro como Rachel Bilson," o algo así. No es que hubiera funcionado de todas formas. La relación con el chico en línea, quiero decir. Me dijo que su parecido con una celebridad era Jake Gyllenhaal, y yo ni siquiera le había pedido la información. Simplemente la ofreció. Lo que significaba que se estaba muriendo porque yo supiera, lo que significaba que él era totalmente vanidoso. No puedo hacer frente a un engreído. En realidad, probablemente podría hacerle frente a un pequeño concepto, pero creo que tenía miedo porque no hay manera de que me sintiera cómoda saliendo con un chico que se parece a Jake Gyllenhaal. Eso no sería bueno para mi autoestima.

-Sí –dice Emmett. –Te ves igual que Britney. – Llega y empuja mi estómago. -Con excepción de sus abdominales. Tu no tiene sus abdominales. – Su rostro se cae.

Muy bien, entonces.

-Um, Britney ha tenido hijos –le digo. -Y sus abdominales, estoy segura, están destrozados.- Considera esto, asiente con la cabeza, y luego me lame la pierna. Asqueroso.

-Está bien, necesitas un golpe para sacarte. – Meto mi pierna y trato de sacudirlo, pero es más difícil de lo que parece. A pesar de que él está vestido como un enano, y ha estado caminando alrededor de rodillas toda la noche, Emmett mide seis pies con cuatro y probablemente pesa cerca de doscientas libras. Es pesado. Busco alrededor a Rose, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. Típico. Ella me pide venir a esta fiesta, y luego me deja justo en el momento crucial, es decir, cuando tengo un enano-duende pegado a mi pierna. "¡Alto!" Ordeno, preguntándome si puedo pegarle con el tacón de mi zapato en el estómago sin realmente lastimarlo.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta. -Te voy a ayudar con tu fetiche de enano. –Me lame la pierna de nuevo. Oh, Eww.

-¡No tengo un fetiche con un enano! –Digo, esta vez más fuerte, con la esperanza de que mi cambio de volumen le ayude a captar el mensaje.

-No todavía. – Me sonríe, y estoy a punto de meter el tacón derecho en su estómago, sin importarme si le causa un daño permanente o no, cuando Edward Cullen aparece de entre la multitud y recoge a Emmett por los codos.

-Muy bien, suertudo –dice, sacando a Emmett de mi pierna, meciéndolo alrededor, y luego poniéndolo a salvo a unos pocos pies de distancia. Oh, gracias a Dios. Edward debe de ser muy fuerte para ser capaz de levantar a Emmett así. Aunque, una vez que lo sentó, Em se quedó inerte y cayó al suelo, así que tal vez estaba tan borracho que no importa lo grande que era, como cuando estás en el agua, su peso no importa. Tal vez sea lo mismo cuando estás borracho. -Creo que eso es suficiente.

-¿Qué pasa, chico? –Emmett le pregunta a Edward. Él sonríe y le reajusta el gorro verde en la cabeza.

-Nada – dice Edward, viéndose ligeramente divertido, -pero uno no puede ir por ahí frotándose en las piernas de la gente.

Él rueda los ojos. -¡Yo no me estaba frotando!-Emmett dice, ofendido. -Soy un enano.

-Tú no eres un enano – le digo, antes de que pueda detenerme. -Estás vestido como un duende. Y ya no se llaman enanos, se llaman "gente pequeña" – Edward me sonríe abiertamente.

-Soy una persona pequeña, entonces – dice en tono alegre. –Pero, realmente, ¿a quién le importa? Estoy tan perdido, no importa.

-No es una fiesta de disfraces – señalo.

Lo sé –Emmett dice con tristeza. -Pero Tanya dijo que podía usar su uniforme de animadora.

-Pero no lo hizo –dice Edward.

No entiendo que tiene que ver el uniforme de animadora de Tanya con que sea una fiesta de disfraces, pero se lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que estamos hablando de Tanya Denali. Me imagino que Edward puede ser su amigo. Existe este rumor de que a ella le gusta hacer esto del sexo oral con Kool-Aid. Algo que hace con, eh, diferentes sabores para diferentes tipos. Totalmente desagradable, lo que parece ser el tipo de cosas que le gustan a Edward.

No es que yo lo conozca del todo bien. Estamos en la misma clase de matemáticas, y eso es todo. Pero una vez lo escuché en la sala antes de clase, discutiendo con una chica. Algo acerca de cómo tenía que dejar de seguirlo por todos lados. Y entonces ella dijo que no debería haberse enrollado con ella si no quería una novia. En realidad, fue una especie de escándalo de la clase de matemáticas, porque toda la clase podía escuchar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Por último, creo que acaban de entrar en el aula mientras ella gritaba. No podía ver a la muchacha, pero más tarde me di cuenta que era esta estudiante de primer año llamada Katie Shaw, y entonces no me sentí realmente mal por todo el asunto, porque sé a ciencia cierta que pierde el tiempo por ahí con un montón de chicos, entre ellos Jake, con quien se fue a tercera base en una sala de cine. De todos modos, el punto es que, no me sorprende que Edward sea amigo de Tanya. Al parecer le gustan las muchachas que viven de ligar y drama.

-Me importa una mierda. –Emmett se encoge de hombros. -Soy un duende. Y los duendes. Consiguen. Suerte. – Movió las manos de arriba abajo en el aire en un gesto 'levantar el techo'. -Además –continúa diciendo y sonriendo -A Britney le gustó. –Él me sonríe de nuevo y luego se contonea en sus rodillas.

-Lo siento – dice Edward, sonriendo tímidamente. -Se pone loco cuando está borracho. Pero él no quería hacer nada.

-Está bien –digo, sintiéndome estúpida.

-Toma –dice, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y entregándomelo.

-Gracias. –Limpio la saliva de Emmett de mi pierna y verifico mi piel para asegurarme de que no está arruinada, al mismo tiempo buscando en mi cerebro las enfermedades que se pueden transferir a través de mordiscos. No puedo pensar en ninguna. ¿La enfermedad de Lyme, tal vez? Pero no creo que puedas conseguirla a través de otras personas, sólo de las garrapatas. Ellos deberían concentrarse totalmente en las enfermedades transmisibles por mordeduras en clase de salud, ya que al parecer tengo más oportunidades de ser mordida que de perder mi virginidad.

-De todos modos, eres Bella, ¿verdad?.

-Sí –le digo, sorprendida de lo que está preguntando. Él debe saber mi nombre. Hemos estado en la misma clase de matemática avanzada por cuatro años.

Él me sonríe, con sus ojos brillantes. -Lo siento, eso fue estúpido. Sé tu nombre. Sólo estaba tratando de ser refinado.

Me río y él también.

-¿Estás aquí sola? –Pregunta, mirando alrededor.

-No –digo rápidamente, para que no crea que soy una perdedora total. -Mi amiga Rosalie está aquí en alguna parte, pero le he perdido el rastro.

-Sí –dice. -Trato de mantener un ojo en Em cuando él empieza a beber, pero es difícil con tanta gente aquí.

-Me imagino –le digo, tratando de pensar en algo genial que decir. No es que yo esté interesada en él ni nada. Quiero decir, él es bastante lindo, pero no es por eso que no pueda pensar en algo interesante que decir. Acabo de tener un tiempo difícil con una conversación trivial. Mi amiga Rose dice que soy muy reservada. Pero en realidad no soy muy reservada. Es sólo que tiendo a dar esa impresión a la gente nueva porque no me gusta hablar primero. ¿Qué pasa si la otra persona no quiere que la molesten? Me pregunto si debo preguntarle a Edward si sabe qué tipo de enfermedades pueden transmitirse a través de la saliva.

-De todas formas, ¿quieres bailar? –Pregunta, señalando a un lado de la fiesta, donde todo el mundo está bailando un remix de 'top cuarenta'.

-Oh, no, gracias –le digo, tratando de no verme horrorizada. No hay manera de que baile en esta fiesta. Si alguna vez me hubiera visto bailar, él sabría por qué. No soy una buena bailarina. Me gusta bailar, pero no soy muy buena en eso. Me gusta mantener mi baile confinado a mi habitación, donde puedo jugar a ser Christina o Rihanna sin que nadie me vea.

-Oh –dice viéndose confundido. Probablemente ninguna niña alguna vez le rechazó un baile antes. Me mira, y me doy cuenta que está esperando una explicación, algún tipo de razón de por qué no puedo bailar.

-Me gustaría –le digo rápidamente, con la esperanza que no crea que soy un idiota y/o una quedada. No es que ame hablar con él ni nada, pero no quiero ser la única perdedora en la fiesta hablando con nadie. Así es como he sido acosada por un duende. -Pero mi pierna como que duele. –Esta es una mentira total. Además del hecho de que cada vez que pienso en lo que acaba de suceder, mi pierna se siente como viscosa, de hecho me siento bien. Quiero decir, Emmett no me mordió ni nada. Sólo estaba demasiado borracho sobre mí. Lo cual fue, ya sabes, desagradable y todo, pero no dolía.

-Oh, lo siento –dice Edward, viéndose realmente preocupado. Lo que me hace sentir mal. Pero yo preferiría tratar con la culpa de mentir sobre una condición médica que la humillación de tener que bailar delante de todos los presentes.

-¿Crees que necesitas ir al médico o algo?

-Oh, no, yo no creo que esté tan mal –le digo –pero probablemente no debería, uh, bailar sobre ella, ni nada.

-Está bien –está de acuerdo. Él sigue buscando algo (¿alguien? ¿Emmett?), por encima de su hombro, lo que es algo molesto.

Hay una pausa, y tomo un sorbo de mi refresco en un esfuerzo por parecer ocupada. Finalmente diviso a Rose a través del cuarto, donde ella está sentada en un sofá de cuero de gran tamaño, hablando con un tipo diferente por el que ella me dejó en un principio. Ella me mira y levanta las cejas, como, "¿Cuál es el problema?" Trato de telegrafiar de vuelta "¡Absolutamente nada!" Pero ella me da una "Sí, claro" mirada de vuelta. Yo sé que está pensando sobre Jacob.

-Oye –dice Edward, mirando a su alrededor otra vez. ¿Qué está buscando? Tal vez perdió algo. O tal vez alguien le robó algo, y ahora está buscando quien lo tomó. O tal vez quiere asegurarse de que su amigo enano está bien. -¿Cómo se siente ahora la pierna?

-Muy bien, gracias –digo sin pensar. –Mucho mejor.

-Genial –dice. -Recuperación milagrosa –Él toma la bebida que estoy sosteniendo en mi mano y la pone en la mesa junto a nosotros. –Entonces puedes bailar.

-Oh, no –digo, presa del pánico. –No creo que esté lista para eso. – Poner una mezcla de iTunes de Destiny's Child y rockear en tu habitación mientras que finges ser Beyoncé es una cosa. En realidad, bailar delante de la gente de la escuela es otra cosa. Además, ¿qué si me pongo toda sudorosa o caigo o algo así? Y más tarde, Jake es como, "¿Sabes qué, Bella? Yo hubiera salido contigo, excepto desde que te vi anoche con aspecto sudoroso y torpe. Voy a tener que pasar." No creo que esté lista para arriesgar mi oportunidad de felicidad con Jake después de un baile.

-Vamos –dice Edward, tomando mi mano. –Vas a estar bien –Él me mira y me sonríe y yo vacilo.

-Yo no bailo –admito, yendo por la verdad.

-Seré gentil – promete, y antes de que pueda protestar, me está arrastrando sobre la pista de baile.

**Bella –El viaje**

Día uno, 9:02 a.m.

―Bueno –digo, poniéndome mi cinturón de seguridad y acomodándome en el coche. –Ahora que vamos completamente tarde y vamos a perder la orientación... –no termino la frase, esperando que él se dé cuenta del error de su camino. El error de su camino, sabes, que nos perderemos la orientación y no terminaremos la universidad por su causa. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría suceder si no conseguimos orientación? Podría ser malo. Podríamos terminar perdidos y fuera de ello durante cuatro años, destruyendo nuestro futuro porque echábamos de menos alguna información vital que se haya otorgado exclusivamente durante la orientación.

-No vamos a perder la orientación –dice, tirando hacia abajo del espejo retrovisor y comprobando su reflejo.

-¿Hola? ¿Podrías dedicar menos tiempo arreglándote a ti mismo y más tiempo, como, efectivamente para manejar? –Su pelo era un desastre. Enredado, como si acabara de salir de la cama. En realidad es algo lindo. Pero yo no me voy a perder la universidad sólo porque no tenía tiempo para arreglarse el pelo. O porque es lindo. He perdido bastante de mi amor propio.

-Bien, de acuerdo –dice él, haciendo una imitación bastante buena de mi voz. Él sonríe y pone las gafas de sol hacia atrás sobre los ojos en su cabeza. Enciende el coche. Chisporrotea y se detiene, y lo miro con alarma.

-Es una broma –dice. Me guiña y arranca el coche. Ugh. ¡Qué culo! ¿Cómo va a bromear en un momento como éste? Quiero decir, incluso si él no está preocupado por el hecho de que vamos a perder nuestra orientación, debería seguir afectado de que vamos en este viaje y de que hemos roto.

Hay un silencio por unos minutos mientras se retira de la entrada de mi casa. Meto la mano en mi bolso y saco mi libro, decidida a ignorarlo. Estoy leyendo 'El guardián entre el centeno' por millonésima vez, pensando que:

1. Es gracioso

2. Es sobre un niño que se vuelve loco, así que no me siento tan mal por mí misma, y

3. No tendría que preocuparme por ello de la comprensión, puesto que ya lo había leído un millón de veces.

Me hundo en el asiento y lo empujó hacia atrás.

― ¿Qué estás leyendo? –Me pregunta cortésmente Edward.

-Como si te importara –bufé. No creo jamás haber visto a Edward tomar un libro en su vida. Alcanzo el reproductor de CD de la camioneta y lo apago, el cual estaba tocando algún tipo de música rap ridícula. –No me puedo concentrar en mi libro.

Se encoge de hombros.

―Oye –le digo, al darme cuenta que no estaba dirigiéndose por el camino correcto. –No estás yendo por el camino correcto.

-Oh – dice. ―Sí, lo sé. Pensé que podríamos agarrar algo para desayunar – lo dijo como si no esperara que esto me molestara, lo que me molesta aún más era como si hubiera sido de disculpa.

-Pero tengo un horario –digo, tratando de no iniciar una pelea tan temprano en el juego. Lo último que quiero es enfadarlo. –Y ya estamos atrasados.

-Pero yo tengo hambre.

-Bueno, debiste de haber comido antes de salir –le digo. Si él no estaba desayunando, entonces ¿qué estaba haciendo?

―Ya te dije –él dice: -Estaba empacando mis cosas.

―Bueno, lo que sea –le digo. –Debiste haberlo planeado correctamente.

―Mira, podemos detenernos realmente rápido en Johni's Dinner –dice él. –Podemos tomar la autopista allí mismo, y no nos vamos a salir en gran parte de nuestro camino."

―Sí, pero ya estamos retrasados –le digo, agitando el itinerario delante de su cara. –Así que en realidad deberías estar tratando de ganar tiempo, para no seguir más atrás.

-Mira, si no paramos ahora, sólo vamos a tener que…- Fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. Él lo había programado para tocar, a Sir Mix-a-Lot con "Baby Got Back", que es tan cursi, porque esa canción es tan 1999. Y a él ni siquiera le gustan los traseros grandes. No creo. A menos que yo tuviera un culo enorme y no lo supiera.

Comprueba el identificador de llamada brevemente y luego desliza el teléfono y lo abre. Tiene uno de esos teléfonos que también es una mini computadora y reproductor MP3. Por supuesto. Sus padres le compran todo.

-Hey –dice al teléfono, me mira con el rabillo del ojo. Captura mi mirada, y le doy la espalda, alcanzando algo en el asiento trasero. Rebusco en una de mis maletas el CD que grabé anoche.

-No, ya vamos de camino –dice Edward, sonando tenso. Es probable que sea su chica de MySpace. No sé exactamente su nombre, ni nada de ella, pero eso no es por falta de intentarlo. Busqué en su perfil de MySpace obsesivamente, pero no pude encontrar nada. Uno pensaría que ella le habría dejado un comentario o algo, ¿no? Pero luego pensé que tal vez él imaginó que yo buscaría, por lo que él le dijo que no lo hiciera. O los borró. Y entonces, justo cuando estaba empezando a obsesionarme en realidad, él cambió la edad de su perfil a "14" para que nadie pudiera verlo. MySpace tiene esta norma en la que si tienes catorce años o menos, tu perfil de forma automática se establece en privado, y sólo las personas que lo tienen como amigo pueden verlo. Así que Edward cambió su edad y ¡luego me quitó de la lista de amigos! Que era realmente una cosa horrible de hacer cuando se piensa en ello, porque era, como, un acto real de agresión. Quiero decir, una cosa es que me deje por otra chica, pero ¿para qué realmente me borró de MySpace? Eso es de mala educación. Él también me bloqueó en mensajería instantánea. Y yo ni siquiera podía ir y completar un nombre de pantalla falsa, porque tenía a todos los que estaban en su lista de contactos bloqueados.

Pero sé que ella es de Tampa (la nueva chica, quiero decir), y que ella va a la universidad de Boston. Se supone que ella lo encontró. Ella estaba buscando perfiles de MySpace para las personas que iban a la universidad en Boston. Me sorprende que no le ofreciera un aventón.

¿Cómo me imagino a la nueva novia de Edward -un delirio sicótico de Isabella Marie Swan-?

1. Ella es rubia. Yo tengo el cabello oscuro y piel clara. Aunque yo vivo en Florida, y tiendo a quemarme cuando me siento en el sol, que apesta, porque todo el mundo en la escuela está siempre bronceado. Por lo menos en Boston, no tendré que preocuparme por eso. Ella también tiene ojos azules y piel oscura. Se parece a una de esas niñas de Laguna Beach. No tengo idea de por qué pienso esto, porque una vez que estábamos viendo Laguna Beach juntos, Edward me dijo que pensaba que todas las chicas de ese programa se parecían. Supongo que es porque me figuro que me dejaría por alguien que era completamente opuesto a mí, y eso incluye físicamente.

2. Ella tiene un tatuaje de una mariposa o algún tipo de diseño de color rosa en su espalda. Lleva un montón de pantalones vaqueros de poca altura.

3. Le gusta la música pop, y le encanta ir a bailar. En mis engañosas fantasías, ella y Edward siempre van de juerga. También es una de la peor clase de niñas, de esas que todos los chicos quieren y babean por todas partes, pero es totalmente digna de confianza y nunca hace nada a espaldas de su novio.

4. Es rica.

5. No es virgen, y ella y Edward lo hacen por todos los lugares. De hecho, desea hacer tantas cosas que Edward no puede ni siquiera mantenerse al día con ella. Está cansado todo el tiempo. Siempre está arrancando su ropa y arrojándosele.

Pude encontrar el CD en mi bolso y susurré alrededor un poco más, tratando de hacer entender que estoy buscando otra cosa. Lo último que quiero es que piense que estoy escuchando su conversación con Mercedes (que es el nombre que me imagino ha de tener), a pesar de que es totalmente lo que estoy haciendo.

―Muy bien, genial –dice. Cierra el teléfono y lo deja caer en la consola, entre nuestros asientos. Yo susurro en torno a algo más, preguntándome una buena cantidad de tiempo qué respondió sin ser obvio. Al menos no dijo "te quiero" cuando colgó el teléfono. Aunque tal vez lo hacen normalmente, pero él no quería decirlo delante de mí, ya que tenía miedo de que me ponga sicótica o algo así. Qué no habría hecho. Lo de sicótica, quiero decir. Por lo menos no en voz alta.

-¿Qué estás buscando? –Pregunta. Aunque puede ser un poco demasiado pronto para ellos estar diciendo "Te quiero" el uno al otro, ¿no? Quiero decir, que han estado juntos dos semanas. El pensamiento de Edward diciendo "Te quiero" a otra chica me hace sentir como si tuviera ganas de vomitar. Me siento de vuelta rápidamente, obteniendo el CD.

-Esto – le digo.

Entonces mi teléfono empieza a sonar, y lo ignoro, porque:

1. Creo que es de mala educación hablar por el celular cuando estás en el coche con alguien, y como quiero resérvame el derecho a dar mierda a Edward al respecto en el futuro, no creo que deba ser hipócrita ahora.

2. Es probablemente Rose, llamando para preguntarme si estoy bien, y ella va a hacer un millón de preguntas, y no voy a poder hablar realmente con ella, porque sólo voy a ser capaz de dar respuestas de una palabra, como "sí" y "no" y Edward, evidentemente, sabrá que estamos hablando de él, de lo contrario ¿por qué habría que dar respuestas de una sola palabra?

"I Will Survive" de Gloria Gaynor suena de mi teléfono, y me maldije por no cambiar mi tono de llamada antes de este viaje. Ridículamente estúpido. Busco a través de mi bolso el teléfono, pero en el momento en que lo encuentro, deja de sonar. Y luego comienza de nuevo.

-¿Vas a contestar o qué? –Edward pregunta en tono molesto.

―Sí –le digo, -como un hecho, lo haré. –Lo que no tiene sentido, porque hace cinco segundos no iba a contestar, pero eso fue antes de "I Will Survive" sonara en mi teléfono, y ahora quiero que Edward piense que estoy bien, y que a mí sólo me gusta la música disco de los setenta. Y sé que contestar el teléfono le molestará, lo que yo realmente, realmente quiero hacer. Este viaje me está poniendo mentalmente agotada, y ni siquiera hemos cruzado las líneas estatales.

-¡Hola! –Digo alegremente, sin comprobar la identidad del llamante.

-¿Bells?-Jake pregunta, sonando como si acabara de despertarse.

―Hey –le digo, mi corazón se hunde. Jacob me va a hacer más preguntas que las que Rose tendría, y no hay forma en que me permita que me salga con "sí" o "no". No es que Jake sea entrometido por naturaleza, ni nada. Es sólo que él va a estar súper seguro sobre lo que está pasando conmigo y Edward.

-Pensé que me ibas a llamar antes de que te fueras –dice, bostezando.

-Lo iba a hacer –le digo, ―pero era muy temprano, pensé en dejarte dormir.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te va? –Pregunta. – ¿Estás en el coche? –Pulso el botón de disminución de volumen en mi teléfono, por lo que Edward no será capaz de escuchar ninguna parte de la conversación con Jake. Quién sabe qué tipo de cosas vergonzosas va a estar propenso a decir.

-Um, yup –le digo: -Lo estoy –Miro a Edward por el rabillo de mi ojo. Está mirando al frente, las manos aferradas al volante.

― ¿Está actuando como un idiota? –Jacob pregunta.

-Uh, no, no realmente – le digo, cuando Edward se estira y sube el volumen del reproductor de CD en unos cinco desniveles, lo que hace extremadamente difícil oír a Jake por la música rap.

-Probablemente sea un poco difícil para ti poder hablar en este momento, ¿eh? ¿Con él y todo eso? ¿Te parece?‖

―Sí, algo así.

-Está bien, bueno, me volverás a llamar más tarde. Cuando estés en una parada de descanso o algo así.

-Lo haré – prometo.

Jacbo vacila, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero entonces cuelga.

-¿Puedes por favor bajar un poco el rap? –Digo, cerrando mi celular y deslizándolo hacia de vuelta en mi bolsa.

― ¿Era Jacob? –pregunta Edward, tratando de sonar indiferente. Nunca le ha gustado Jake, sobre todo porque en el espíritu de honestidad total de la relación, una vez cometí el error de decirle a Edward sobre el enamoramiento enorme que solía tener sobre Jacob. Tengo. Tuve. Mierda. La cosa es, la primera noche que Edward y yo salimos, yo estaba lista para decirle a Jake que había estado enamorada de él desde la secundaria. Y entonces algunas, eh, circunstancias se pusieron en el camino, y las cosas no salieron exactamente de acuerdo a lo previsto.

Pero luego Edward tuvo que ir y dejarme a mí por esa chica estúpida de Internet, y Jake estaba siendo tan sobreprotector sobre todo esto, y luego la noche anterior cuando Jacob y Rose se acercaron a despedirse, nos estábamos poniendo todos nostálgicos, y yo comencé a pensar cómo hubieran sido las cosas si nunca hubiera conocido a Edward. Ya sabes, como si Jacob y yo hubiéramos ido a parar juntos. Lo cual era una cosa muy estúpida de empezar a pensar, ya que nunca se debe empezar a pensar en "lo que podría haber sido", y tampoco debería empezar a pensar en otro niño cuando estoy afligida por algún otro. Aunque Rose dice que la única manera de superar a alguien es meterse debajo de otra persona. Así que empecé a pensar que tal vez era cierto, y tal vez yo necesitaba tener citas sólo para obtener el "tirón" de mi sistema, porque, seamos sinceros, Edward era mi primer novio real, y ¿quién termina con su primer novio real? Sí, nadie.

De todos modos, para no hacer el cuento largo, me sentía nostálgica y Rose se fue temprano porque tenía que tener el coche de su madre en casa a las once, y luego quedamos sólo Jake y yo, y justo antes de irse me dio un abrazo de despedida, y lo besé. Lo sé. Y entonces, en lugar de empujarme, él me devolvió el beso, y se convirtió en todo esta cosa de sesión de besuqueo, y cuando él se fue, me puse a llorar, porque resultó que:

1. Besarme con Lloyd era extraño, y no como pensé que sería.

2. Debería haberme besado con él cuanto antes, porque tal vez entonces yo lo habría superado mucho antes.

3. Resulta que la mejor manera de conseguir más de una persona es NO meterse debajo de otra persona, porque después de que dejé a Jacob, extrañé a Edward, más que nunca.

De todos modos, ahora es totalmente extraño, porque no sé qué pasará después. Especialmente desde que Edward y yo se supone que nos paremos en Carolina del Norte mañana a visitar a Jacob (él está tomando un vuelo a Carolina del Norte hoy más tarde), y la hermana de Edward, Alice que también va a la escuela en Middleton. Supongo que en algún momento Jake y yo vamos a tener que hablar de nuestro ligue, lo que va a ser difícil. O tal vez nunca lo mencionemos de nuevo. Cosas que pasan todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Las personas se enrollan, y luego se dan cuenta de que fue un error, y ya que sería demasiado torpe hablarlo, simplemente no lo hacen.

-¿Qué está haciendo Lloyd levantado tan temprano? –Edward pregunta, sonriendo.

―Nada –estallo. Pulso el botón de expulsión en el estéreo y saco el CD que está en el reproductor, saco el "Gangsta Edward Mix" escrito en él con plumón permanente negro. Ruedo mis ojos y lo reemplazo con mi CD. "Wide Open Spaces" de las Dixie Chicks llena el coche, y Edward rueda los suyos.

-Acostúmbrate a eso –le digo, volviendo a mí libro. -Estamos escuchando country.

-Mitad y mitad –dice sonriendo. -La música de este viaje será a medias.

-Correcto –le digo. –Al igual que nuestra relación, ¿no?

Él no dice nada, pero cuando pasamos por el comedor, él sigue manejando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de SM y la historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de L.B**

**Edward –Antes**

125 días antes del viaje, 9:53 p.m.

Isabella Swan avanza hacia mí con gran dificultad como si estuviera en el video número uno de TRL. Estiro mis brazos alrededor y tiro de ella más cerca, nuestros cuerpos balanceándose con la música. Parecía sorprendida, pero empujó su cuerpo con más fuerza contra el mío. Ella siempre es tan tranquila en matemáticas. Y definitivamente no se viste así en la escuela. Atrapo los ojos de Tanya a través del cuarto y rápidamente aparto la mirada, como si hubiera olvidado quien es ella. No estoy siendo un cabrón. Bueno, está bien, tal vez lo soy, pero es solo para dar a entender que es el fin. El fin, desde luego, de estar con Tanya enrollándose conmigo.

―Hey –digo, alejándome de Bella. ― ¿Quieres una bebida? –Ella empuja su cabello fuera de su cara y sonríe.

―Seguro –Se dirige a donde están las neveras y yo la sigo. Seriamente, ella realmente no se viste así para la escuela. Estoy teniendo un momento muy difícil en no mirar fijamente su trasero.

― ¿Qué quieres beber? –Pregunto, buscando a través de una de las neveras. El hielo hace que mi mano se congele. ―Hay soda, cerveza… eso es todo.‖

―Tomaré una cerveza –dice, sonando insegura. Tuerzo la lengüeta de la Corona y se la entrego. Ella toma un sorbo.

―Entonces –digo. La música es del tipo estridente, y de repente me doy cuenta de que ahora tengo que ser ingenioso y encantador de modo que Bella parezca como que está teniendo un buen momento, por lo tanto hago pensar a Tanya que estoy coqueteando con ella.

―Entonces –dice. Ella pasa los dedos por el borde de su cerveza y mira hacia sus zapatos. Genial. Tan sociable, esta chica.

― ¿Ya comenzaste la tarea de matemáticas? –Le pregunto, pensando que es un tema seguro.

―Sí, de hecho ya terminé con eso –dice. Levanto mis cejas y ella se sonroja. ―Solo porque esa es la única nota sobre la que estoy preocupada.‖

― ¿Enserio? –Frunzo el ceño. ― ¿Cómo es eso?‖

―Cálculo me hace equivocarme por alguna razón –dice. ―Entonces intento terminar mis cosas antes, y luego hago que mi amigo Jacob la revise. Él es un total genio de las matemáticas.‖

―Suena como eso, con un nombre como Jacob –Resoplé. No estoy intentado ser malo, solo divertido, pero ella luce herida. ―Whoa –digo. ―Solo estaba bromeando.‖

―Está bien –dice, apartando la mirada. Alcanzo a ver la mirada en su cara, sin embargo, lo que me hace pensar que probablemente se esté acostando con él. O desearía hacerlo. ―De todos modos –continúa, ―tengo que mantener alto mi promedio de matemáticas, entonces me aseguro de terminar los deberes antes entonces mi amigo tiene tiempo de revisarlos.‖

― ¿Cuál es el gran problema? –Pregunto. ― ¿Estás en lista de espera o algo? Todos saben que las calificaciones que estamos consiguiendo ahora realmente no tienen efecto en lo que va a suceder con nosotros. Por ahora, las solicitudes para las universidades están listas y enviadas, y tú estás dentro o no. Es una maravilla de que alguien vaya a clases –Tomo otro sorbo de mi cerveza e intento fingir que no me doy cuenta de que Tanya me está observando.

―No – dice. ―Voy a ir a la Universidad de Boston.‖

―No jodas –digo. ―Yo también –Repentinamente tengo un pensamiento horrible. ― ¿Ellos están revisando nuestras notas de nuestro último año?‖

―No lo sé –dice. ―Solo estoy nerviosa por toda esta cosa con el niño de la UNC – Le doy una mirada en blanco. Ella suspira. ―Ese niño de la UNC, ¿no escuchaste sobre eso? Él fue aceptado y luego no fue totalmente a todas sus clases. Ellos retiraron su aceptación desde que sus notas se volvieron muy malas.‖

―Estoy seguro de que ellos solo están tratando de hacer un ejemplo con él –digo. ―Quiero decir, seriamente. Ellos no te van a echar de la UB solo porque tú promedio en matemáticas es malo –No estoy seguro de si es verdad o no, pero ella me afecta como si fuera del tipo que se preocupa de cada pequeña cosa. Y no puedo tenerla triste. Necesito que parezca feliz y como si yo estuviera cerca de meterla dentro de mis pantalones, lo que por lo tanto me hará acercarme mucho más a mi objetivo principal, que es Tanya. ―De todos modos –digo, decidiendo que es tiempo de empezar a hacer mi movimiento. ―Eres demasiado linda. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es enviarles una fotografía, y estoy seguro de que no les importará si reprobaste cálculo –Ella se sonroja y estiro el brazo y toco el suyo. Por la esquina de mi ojo, veo a Tanya bajar su bebida y empezar a acercarse a nosotros. Sí. Misión cumplida.

Antes de que llegue aquí, sin embargo, un tipo usando una camiseta polo a rayas -¿quién realmente todavía usa camisetas polo?- se acerca a Bella.

―Hey –dice, tocando su codo. ― ¿Qué está pasando?‖

―Hey, Jake –dice, su cara iluminándose. Ah, el infame Jacob. Él luce como si fuera bueno en matemáticas. Pero ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, además de que obviamente está parrandeando. Tanya recoge su bebida y finge no estar mirándome. Mierda.

― ¿Quién es este? –Pregunta Jacob, evaluándome.

―Este es Edward –dice Bella ―Está en mi clase de matemáticas – ¿Él está en mi clase de matemáticas? Que hay sobre ¿yo solo estaba intentando coquetear a duras penas como si no hubiera tenido nada en meses?‖ Es lindo saber dónde están sus lealtades. Tomo otro sorbo de mi cerveza.

―Hey –dice Jacob, mirándome. ― ¿Qué pasa?‖

―No mucho, hombre –digo, preguntándome cuando se va a ir. Está arruinando el plan. Intento lucir aburrido en un esfuerzo para hacer que se vaya. No funciona.

―Todavía te tengo que ir a dejar a tu casa, ¿cierto? –Él le pregunta a Bella, mirándome por la esquina de su ojo.

¿Qué pasa con este tipo? El parece como si estuviera a un segundo de golpearme con un bate de beisbol en las rodillas. O queriendo hacerlo. Me pregunto si así es como comienzan los asesinos en serie. ¿El Unabomber no era realmente bueno en matemáticas?

―Si –dice Bella, echándome un vistazo, también. Tomo otro sorbo de mi Corona. Hey, no se tienen que preocupar por mí. La última cosa que necesito es que ella espere que la lleve a su casa. Como dije, es lo suficientemente linda, y su cuerpo es humeante, pero tengo la vista puesta en algo más.

―Entonces, Eduardo, ¿vas en penúltimo año? –Pregunta Jacob, y pongo los ojos en blanco. Qué herramienta. Conozco tipos como él. Tipos que mantienen un puñado de chicas alrededor, poniéndolas delante de ellos, pero nunca verdaderamente salen con ellas. Incluso se enfadan si alguien más trata de hacer un movimiento. Lo que no estoy tratando de hacer. Pero cuando me dice Eduardo, casi quise hacerlo, desde que sé que sabe mi nombre. Un comentario sarcástico no-tan-sutil. Lindo, Jacob.

―Estoy en último año –digo, y lo dejo en eso. Hay un silencio incómodo.

―Entonces, escucha –digo, observando a Tanya por la esquina de mi ojo. ―Tengo que regresar con mis amigos, pero fue lindo bailar contigo, Bells.‖

―Contigo también –dice, y por un segundo, casi no hago lo que tengo que hacer. Porque ella parece una chica linda. Pero entonces veo a Jacob dándome la mirada de la muerte, y puedo decir que Tanya me está mirando, entonces voy por eso. Lo que sea, si me voy al infierno, será por salir con Kendra Carlson en la fiesta de graduación de su hermano el verano pasado y luego nunca llamarla otra vez.

―Entonces, ¿me das tu número? –Digo, tratando de sonar avergonzado, como si no estoy seguro de si me lo va a dar. Ella luce sorprendida por un segundo, luego rápidamente añado, ―Oh, lo siento, están ustedes dos… -Miro desde ella hacia Jacob, incluso cuando sé que no hay forma de que estén juntos. Los ojos de Jacob se oscurecen. Eso es lo que consigues por llamarme Eduardo, Chico Polo.

―Um, no –dice Bella, luciendo incluso aún más nerviosa.

―No, ¿no puedo tener tu número? –Digo, sonriéndole abiertamente otra vez.

―No, no estamos juntos –dice, más convincentemente esta vez. ―Y si, puedes tener mi número.‖

Las cejas de Jacob se levantan por la sorpresa. ¿Él de verdad pensaba que ella iba a decir que no debido solo a él? Es obvio que ella lo quiere, pero por favor. No está mal de la cabeza. Cualquier chica que baila de la manera en que ella lo hace no se va a quedar sentada esperando por un tipo llamado Jacob.

Bella saca un bolígrafo y un papel del pequeño bolso amarrado alrededor de su cintura y escribe su número. Hago un gran espectáculo de ponerlo en mi billetera, aun cuando no tengo intención de usarlo. Es en mayor parte porque así Tanya me verá haciéndolo, a pesar que más tarde le diré que Bella y yo estamos emparejados para un proyecto de la escuela, solo estaba bailando con ella para ser lindo, y conseguí su número para que podamos trabajar en la tarea. No sabrá si es verdad o no, pero otra vez, esa es parte de la diversión.

―Gusto en conocerte, Jacob –digo, mirándolo directamente. ―Y te haré una llamada –le digo a Bella.

―Más tarde –dice, y pienso brevemente sobre lo que va a ocurrir en la escuela el lunes cuando me deshaga de ella. Gracias a Dios, ella se sienta en el otro lado de la habitación en clase de matemáticas. Y no luce sicótica, lo que siempre es un extra. Las chicas sicóticas son un dolor en mi trasero. El año pasado besé a una chica de primer año de universidad en una fiesta de piscina y no soltó mis bolas por seis meses. Ese es por qué ahora mi política es no sicóticas, y no de primer año de universidad. La cosa del primer año de universidad es obviamente fácil de evadir, mientras que las actitudes sicóticas son un poco más problemáticas. No es como si las chicas caminaran con un 'estoy loca' grabado sobre sus pechos.

Decido dirigirme alrededor de la fiesta por el camino largo, y acercarme sigilosamente a Tanya por detrás. Cuan genial sería eso, ¿yo haciendo el mismo truco que ella hizo más temprano? Pero cuando hago mi camino a través de la multitud hacia donde están Tanya y sus amigos, el único ahí es Emmett su sombrero de duende está manchado con cerveza y está sentando en el piso, luciendo desanimado.

―Amigo –digo, agachándome a su lado. ― ¿Estás bien?‖

―Si –dice tristemente. ―Estoy bien. Solo estoy borracho.‖

―Eso apesta.‖

―Si – estuvo de acuerdo.

―Hey, no te diste cuenta donde fueron Tanya Denali y sus amigos, ¿o sí?‖

―No estoy seguro – dice, pareciendo pensativo. Frunce el ceño, se saca su sombrero de duende de la cabeza, y lo tuerce con sus manos. ―Creo que dijeron algo sobre ir a la casa de Jeremy Norfolk.‖ Mierda. Jeremy Norfolk también estaba teniendo una fiesta esta noche, y aparentemente Tanya y sus amigos se fueron mientras se suponía que me estaban esperando. Estoy impresionado a pesar de estar molesto con mi mismo, y un poco emocionado. Cualquier chica que me abandona mientras estoy en proceso de hacer que esté celosa es caliente.

― ¿Quieres ir a lo de Jeremy? – Le pregunto a Em. El me mira, sus ojos miran hacia atrás y hacia delante de su traje de duende empapado en cerveza.

―Si –Asintió.

―Amigo, estás pasado –digo. ―No vas a ir a ninguna parte excepto a casa. Vamos. –Intento ayudar a Emmett a levantarse de verdad sin acercarme mucho. De ninguna forma querría ir con Tanya oliendo como un duende borracho.

Veinte minutos más tarde, después de llevar a Em a algún lugar de café para llevar sin bajarte del auto y llevarlo a su casa, decido parar en mi casa para volver a echarme mi colonia y matar algo de tiempo. No puedo dejar que Tanya piense que voy a ir detrás de ella tan pronto como me diera cuenta de que se había ido.

Había un coche desconocido en mi entrada. Mi papa estaba fuera de la ciudad, entonces asumo que es uno de los clientes de mamá –ella es una abogada, y a veces cuando está en medio de un gran caso, trae a sus clientes a la casa. Abro la guantera y saco una goma de mascar, haciéndola explotar en mi boca solo en caso de que huela a alcohol. Solo tomé un par de cervezas, pero la última cosa que necesito es lucir borracho y desordenado en frente de mi mamá y uno de sus clientes.

― ¡Mamá!‖ Llamé, moviéndome por el recibidor, e intentando calcular cuánto tiempo mi mamá podría estar levantada y trabajando. Ella tiene el sueño pesado, y nuestra casa es lo suficientemente grande para que si mi mamá está dormida, totalmente podría traer a Tanya aquí conmigo más tarde. ―Estoy en casa.‖

Oigo una pelea y susurros viniendo desde la sala de estar. Giro en la esquina, y ahí es cuando lo veo. Mi mamá. En el sofá, con su blusa desabotonada. Hay un tipo a su lado, SIN su camisa.

Y no es mi papá. Por un segundo, solo me quedé ahí.

―Edward –dice mi mamá, arreglando su cabello. Cierra su blusa. ―No pensé que estarías en casa hasta mucho más tarde.‖

―Obviamente – digo, evaluando al tipo que está con ella. No luce avergonzado. En cambio, luce casi contento. Nadie se mueve. Solo esperamos, sin decir nada.

―Está bien –finalmente digo. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la puerta. ―De hecho iba a volver a salir de todos modos, así que… -Me calmo, sin estar realmente seguro de lo que se supone que tengo que decir.

―No tienes que hacerlo –dice el tipo. Se levanta del sofá. ―Justo me estaba yendo de todas formas.‖

―Sé que no TENGO que hacerlo –digo, girándome. ―Vivo aquí.‖

―Edward… -comienza mi mamá, pero mi giro sobre mis talones y me encamino a mi coche. Cierro la puerta de mi camioneta de un golpe y le subo a la música. Muy fuerte. Me siento ahí por un segundo, esperando que mi mamá salga precipitadamente detrás de mí, para explicarme, para decirme que fue un extraño malentendido. Pero no lo hace.

Después de unos minutos, le bajo a la música y salgo en reversa del camino de entrada. No tengo idea de dónde voy o que voy a hacer. No estoy de humor para perseguir más a Tanya, y Emmett está acabado por esta noche. Y todos mis otros amigos probablemente están en la fiesta de Jeremy. Conduzco sin rumbo por unos minutos, y entonces recuerdo el número de Isabella Swan, escrito en un pedazo de papel en mi billetera.

**Bella –Antes**

125 días antes del viaje 11:37 p.m.

Así que me acobarde. Acerca de decirle a Jake, quiero decir. Pero en realidad no fue mi culpa, porque cuando estábamos saliendo de la fiesta, nos encontramos afuera con Reneesme y ella estaba encima de él cómo diciéndole "Estoy dejando claro que puedes tener sexo conmigo si quieres" eso daba a entender. Algo que nunca pude imaginar. ¿Cuántas niñas pueden hacer eso?, quiero decir. Siempre estoy aterrada de dar una idea a un hombre que me gusta, así que lo compenso en exceso al actuar como si no. Como esta noche, por ejemplo. Quería totalmente bailar con Edward.

Pero dudé porque:

1. Pensaba que iba a verme estúpida. Qué probablemente lo hice, pero para mi suerte nadie me vio ya que todo el mundo estaba demasiado borracho para darse cuenta.

2. No quería que él pensara que yo lo quería. Porque yo no lo hacía. Yo quería a Jacob. Pero el punto es, no importa quién era el tipo, un tipo que no me gusta o un tipo que me gusta, no quiero que piensen que me gusta.

De todos modos. Ahí estaba Reneesme, que llevaba una falda de mezclilla deshilachada que yo había visto una vez en Hollister con Rose y luego vetado porque era demasiado corta y un top azul que mostraba su vientre. Me había tomado, oh, no sé, cinco años para obtener el valor necesario para siquiera pensar en decirle a Jake que me gusta. Reneesme se había transferido a nuestra escuela, en Navidad, y tres meses más tarde, prácticamente va sobre él en esta fiesta.

De todos modos, Jake estaba coqueteando con Nessie, y la siguiente cosa que supe fue, que ella estaba en el coche con nosotros, y Jake nos daba un aventón a casa. Jacob me dejó primero. Lo cual era un poco raro, ya que hizo todo el plan para asegurarse de que yo fuera a casa con él, cuando ni siquiera era el plan para empezar. Pero no soy estúpida. Sé que siempre caerá la tercera rueda primero.

Así que aquí estoy, en casa, sola, y tengo un poco de esta gran decepción. Realmente quería decirle. Y ni siquiera podía quejarme con Rosalie, porque ella no contestaba su teléfono o respondía a mis mensajes de texto.

Y por supuesto nadie estaba conectado, porque todo el mundo, ya sea estaba dormido o estaba afuera. Descargo algunas canciones de iTunes, y luego decido ir a MySpace para ver si Edward tiene uno. No porque me guste o algo parecido. Si no sólo porque soy curiosa.

"Edward Cullen" tecleo en la barra de búsqueda, y su perfil aparece en la pantalla. La canción que ha elegido es ―Let's All Get Drunk Tonight‖ de Afroman. Encantador. Me desplazo a través de sus fotos. Una de él en la escuela, pasando el rato en el patio, una de él con su hermana, Alice, que reconozco, porque era mayor cuando éramos estudiantes de primer año. Y un montón de Edward con las chicas. En serio, que tiene como diez fotos de él con chicas. ¿No se enojarán las chicas? Me pregunto. Las que están en su página con un montón de fotos de otras chicas

Golpeé el botón "Atrás" y echo un vistazo a sus amigos. 789 amigos. Muy popular, Edward. Yo tengo 117.

Me desplazo a través de los comentarios.

Parece que él y "La demente Tanya" tienden a tener bastante coqueteo en MySpace. Me regresé de vuelta a su perfil, de lectura. "¿Qué llevas puesto?" Edward le preguntó. "¿Por qué no vienes y te muestro?", Tanya escribió de nuevo. Gag. ¿No podían llegar a algo mejor que eso? Que bajo.

Sonó mi teléfono celular, y trato de sacarlo, pensando que era Rose que me estaba regresando la llamada. Sin embargo, el identificador de llamadas mostraba un número que no reconocí.

-¿Hola?

― ¿Bells?‖

-Esta es Bella –digo, acunando el teléfono entre el hombro y la barbilla y desplazándome a través de las imágenes de Tanya, la mayoría de los cuales mostraba su mala cara para la cámara, y en traje de baño. En serio, traje de baño. Y ella no estaba en la playa o la piscina o en ninguno de ellos.

-Hey –dice la voz, sonando nervioso. -Es Edward

―Ah –le digo. –Um, hola –Cierro el navegador, preguntándome si de alguna manera vio que yo estaba en su perfil, y ahora está llamando para decirme que deje de acecharlo.

-No estabas durmiendo, ¿verdad?

―No, en absoluto –le digo. –Acabo de llegar a casa hace un rato.

-Genial –dice, y hay una pausa.

-Así que, eh, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Llegando a casa de la fiesta? –Oh, sí, eso fue realmente genial. Obviamente él está en casa llegando de la fiesta, de lo contrario no me estaría llamando. Por eso nunca he tenido un novio. Porque mientras las otras chicas llevan tops tipo halter y dejan mensajes en los perfiles de MySpace coqueteando con la gente, yo llego con el mismo tipo de joyas "Así que, eh, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

-Conduciendo alrededor –dice. –Dejé a Emmett fuera y luego me iba a ir a esta otra fiesta, pero no estoy realmente en estado de ánimo.

-Genial –le digo. ―Pero ¿por qué estás conduciendo en – Mire el reloj –medianoche?

-No estoy seguro –dice en tono confuso. –Simplemente parecía adecuado.

-Um, bien –le digo.

-Así que –dice. – ¿Dónde vives?

- ¿Dónde vivo? –Digo, dejándome caer sobre mi cama. –Edward, ¡no puedo decirte eso! Técnicamente, eres un extraño

-No soy un extraño –dice. –Y además, si no sé dónde vives, no puedo recogerte.

-¿Recogerme? –Digo, tragando saliva.

-Sí –dice. – ¿Quieres ir a desayunar conmigo?

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo hambre? –pregunto, pensando en su perfil de MySpace y sus fotos, preguntándome si todas esas chicas fueron invitadas a desayunar, también. Me cuestiono si se trata de una de esas competencias raras que tienen los chicos. Al igual que algo que leí sobre los chicos de la universidad que compiten en este juego para ver quién podía dormir con la mayor cantidad de chicas. Fue realmente, realmente repugnante, quiero decir, tal vez Edward y sus amigos tienen algún tipo de competencia rara de fotos en su MySpace. Si él cree que va hacer una foto de nosotros dos juntos, se equivoca.

―Bueno, ¿la tienes?

-Muerta de hambre, en realidad. –Tengo hambre. Pero eso no significa que voy a desayunar con él. Quiero decir, ¿hola? ¿No es así como asaltan a la gente y la matan? Te roban en medio de la noche para llevarte con un tipo del que no sabes nada, y lo siguiente que sabes, es que nadie vuelve a escuchar de ti de nuevo.

-Así que todo está arreglado –dice. – ¿Dónde vives?

No me atrevía.

-¿Bella? –Dice. – ¿Por favor? – Y hubo algo en la forma en que dijo mi nombre que me hizo pensar que realmente, realmente quería que yo fuera.

Suspiré y alcancé los pantalones vaqueros tirados en el piso. –Doce treinta y cinco Whickam Way –le digo. ―Y mejor que pagues

-Esto estaba muy bueno –le digo una hora más tarde, empujando mi plato. –No puedo creer que me comí todo, a la una de la mañana. Definitivamente no es una buena idea.‖

-Ahh, está bien –dice. Alcanzando más y usando su tenedor para cortar un pedazo de mis panqueques que quedaba en mi plato. Y lo metió en su boca.

-¿Cómo puede ser que quieras comer más? –Le digo. Ha comido tres de tus propios panqueques, con montones de fresas y crema batida, tres pedazos de tocino, tres salchichas, patatas fritas, y ahora está comiendo lo que queda de la mía.

-Tengo hambre – Se encoge de hombros y recoge la cuenta, que ha dejado la camarera en nuestra mesa. Y saca un billete de veinte de su cartera.

-¿Cuánto te debo? –Pregunto. Metiendo la mano en mi bolso y revolviendo para encontrar mi billetera.

-No –dice. –No te preocupes por eso.

―No –le digo. –Por supuesto que no. No voy a dejar que pagues.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunta, metiéndose otro pedazo de pan. –Te he forzado a salir de tu casa a medianoche, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-No me forzaste –le digo.

Se encoge de hombros. ―Bueno, lo que sea. Estoy pagando

―Gracias –digo, deslizando mi billetera en mi bolso, y de repente me siento incómoda. Sé que bromeé con él por teléfono acerca de que pagara, pero aun así. ¿Significa esto que es una cita? ¿Quién va a una cita a medianoche con un chico que conoció en una fiesta? Es muy raro. ¿Así es como funcionan las cosas? ¿Las chicas sólo escogen chicos al azar y luego van a citas con ellos? Supongo que sí, ya que esta noche Reneesme se ligó a Jacob en unos dos segundos. Aunque técnicamente, Edward me escogió, no al revés.

-Por lo tanto –dice Edward, de pie. – ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-¿Qué quiero hacer ahora? Um, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, es la una de la mañana.

-¿Y qué? –Dice, sonriendo. -Es temprano. Oh, a menos que tus padres te quieran tener en casa o algo así.

-Oh, no –le digo. –No es nada de eso –La verdad es que a mis padres probablemente les encantaría que yo estuviera fuera. Mi padre, sobre todo. Siempre está tratando de conseguir que salga más, en vez de estar en casa, haciendo la tarea o jugando un rato en mi computadora. –Mis padres confían en mí por completo –le digo a Edward. Alcanzo y tomé un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente, tomo dos azúcares del envase sobre la mesa y las vierto en mi taza. –Viene de ser tan Goody por los primeros dieciocho años de mi vida. Se niegan a creer que yo pudiera hacer algo malo, por lo que casi siempre me dejan hacer lo que quiera.

-Así que tú has construido su confianza a un punto en que ni se les ocurriría la idea de que su hija podría estar mandando mensajes de texto cuando se supone que está aprendiendo acerca de cósenos, ¿verdad?

Estuve a punto de escupir el café. ―Oye –le digo, ― ¿cómo te enteraste de eso? –Me paso casi toda la clase de matemáticas mandando mensajes de texto a Rosalie, ya que ella no hace ese período. Por lo general no tengo problemas con la materia de matemáticas leo los capítulos la noche anterior, y además Jacob me ayuda con el trabajo, por lo que no es que yo esté perdiéndome de nada. Pero, ¿cómo Edward sabe esto?

-Estoy en el ángulo perfecto para ver cuando sacas el teléfono –dice, sonriendo. –Lo haces todo en secreto, escondido bajo el bolsillo de tu sudadera. Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, siempre te pones justo antes de cálculo, para que puedas mandar mensajes.

-Todo el mundo manda mensajes en clase – le digo, encogiéndome de hombros. Se siente raro saber que me estaba mirando, que sabe algo acerca de mí. Gracias a Dios que no sabe exactamente sobre lo que estoy mandado los mensajes de texto a Rose, porque confía en mí, sería algo vergonzoso. Vamos a decir las palabras "Jacob" y "sexo" se utilizan mucho. No es que yo esté teniendo relaciones sexuales con Jacob. O quisiera. Solo que me gusta hablar de eso. Y mucho. –De todos modos –digo, cuando la camarera se acerca y deja caer el cambio a nuestra mesa –gracias por el desayuno –Edward deja 5 dólares sobre la mesa y coloca el resto del dinero en su billetera. Así que el deja mucha propina. Eso es caliente.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? –Edward pregunta, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué quiero hacer ahora? –Le digo. Reviso mi reloj. ―Bueno, faltan veintiuno para la una, estoy pensando en nuestras elecciones y son el hogar o el hogar.

-Wall-Mart está abierto –dice Edward, manteniendo abierta la puerta para mí. –Y oí que están teniendo una venta de sudaderas con capucha. Tú podrías conseguir otra. Ya sabes, para ayudarte en matemáticas

-Oh, sí, gran plan –le digo. –Nuestra primera cita y me llevas a desayunar a la una de la mañana, y luego a Wall-Mart. Qué romántico –Se ve incómodo por un segundo. –No es que esto es una cita ni nada –agrego rápidamente. –Yo estaba jugando –Oh, Dios mío, ¿podría haber sido más tonta? ¿Quién dice eso? ¿Te refieres a una llamada al azar de un tipo que no conoces a la una de la mañana, como una cita? No es una cita. Las citas son cuando el tipo te llama días antes de montar algo, y aparece en tu casa, conoce a tus padres, y luego te lleva a alguna parte. Y todo el mundo sabe que no se supone que debas aceptar incluso una cita para el fin de semana después de un miércoles, porque entonces tu supuestamente estas desesperada, ¿no? ¿O es jueves? Sea cual sea, el punto es, esto no es así como una cita. De hecho, no estoy segura de lo que es. Si no conocen nada mejor, yo diría que fue una llamada de botín. La llamada de botín siempre ocurre a la una de la mañana. Pero con las llamadas botín, ¿no se supone que debes tener derecho a ello? Al igual, el punto de la convocatoria es obtener el derecho de botín desnudo a distancia, no perder el tiempo con formalidades como la cena y las citas. A menos que esta sea una llamada de botín, y yo simplemente no lo sé. Y Edward está tratando de engañarme para que me desnude llevándome a desayunar primero, así que, más tarde, cuando este así, "¡Esta fue una llamada de botín!" Él puede ser como: "No, no lo era, solo un desayuno." Al igual que una llamada botín modificada. Es probable que sea la nueva tendencia en el noviazgo.

-Así que –dice Edward una vez que estemos en el camino. – ¿Realmente tienes que ir a casa?

―Sí –digo, pensando en los comentarios de MySpace de él y la loca de Tanya intercambiaron hace menos de veinticuatro horas. –Debo llegar a casa –Por un segundo, espere a que él tratara de convencerme de ir a un lugar o, peor aún, dejar el coche en el estacionamiento del Wall-Mart para que podamos hacer travesuras. Quiero decir, ¿por qué él me iba a invitar a salir? Como he dicho, no es una cita, y si no es una llamada botín, entonces ¿qué diablos es?

Él se detiene en mi camino. – ¿Estás segura de que vives aquí? –Pregunta, deslizando el coche en el parque, pero dejando el motor en marcha.

-Estoy bastante segura –le digo. Saco mis llaves de mi bolso. –Tengo una llave y todo.

-Es que el buzón de correo dice 'Brewster', y tu apellido es Swan. Así que necesito asegurarme de que no estamos involucrados en ninguna actividad ilegal, en el que podría estar implicado desde que salimos fuera esta noche.

-¿Qué tipo de actividad ilegal? –Pregunté. – ¿Entrar en las casas de la gente a dormir?

-Bueno, podría ser cualquier cosa –dice, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y fingiendo verse pensativo. –Esto podría ser la sede para tu proveedor en el tráfico de drogas. Y todos los mensajes de texto que tú haces en matemáticas son los negocios relacionados, y deben ser realizados durante el período de octavo a causa de la diferencia del tiempo en algunos países de América del Sur.

―Sí, soy una traficante de drogas total –digo, rodando los ojos. –Me sorprende que tu amigo Emmett no te haya hablado de mí, él es mi cliente más grande.

-Touché –dice Edward, sonriendo.

―No, pero en serio, la verdad es que no tengo nada que esconder – le digo, mirando a otro lado por un segundo. –Tengo un apellido diferente al de mis padres.

-Oh –dice. –Estoy un poco decepcionado de que se algo tan normal

-Tal vez te voy a contar sobre esto en algún momento –le digo, abriendo la puerta. Aunque si quieres saber la verdad, realmente no me quería bajar. Qué es una locura. Quiero decir, este es Edward Cullen. Totalmente no es mi tipo. En realidad, yo no soy su tipo. Le gustan las chicas como Nessie y Tanya, las niñas que son súper seguras alrededor de los chicos y tiene una larga lista de ligues que las respaldan. Mi lista de ligues dice así:

1. Besada por el primo de Rose, Justin, durante su fiesta de cumpleaños número siete y durante un juego de botella. Tenía los labios grasosos. No hubo lengua involucrada.

2. Noveno grado fue en dos citas con James (una vez en el cine y una vez en una cena en uno de los restaurantes de su padre, que no estoy segura de que realmente contara, ya que no tenía que pagar). Besuqueo (besos con lengua) durante cada cita, que fue un poco incómodo ya que una vez estábamos en una sala de cine, y una vez estábamos en la cocina del restaurante de su papá.

3. Pasé parte del año pasado con Ben, a pesar de que nunca fue realmente mi novio. Fumaba. Fue una mala noticia. Pero era un muy buen besador.

Edward desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y apaga el coche. –Déjame que te lleve hasta la puerta –dice.

―Oh, no, está bien –digo, saliendo antes de que pueda protestar. Lo último que quiero es un momento incómodo al azar en mi puerta, donde está tratando de llevarme como comadreja en camino a mi casa para que pueda tratar de besarme. Me doy la vuelta y miro hacia atrás de él en el coche. –Gracias de nuevo por el desayuno, Edward

-Ha sido un placer –dice.

-Así que, eh, nos vemos en la escuela el lunes –le digo, dándome cuenta de que es verdad. Lo veré en la escuela el lunes. Es extraño. Pensando en verle en la escuela, quiero decir.

-Nos vemos –dice, y cierro la puerta del coche. Espera hasta que estoy a salvo dentro, antes de empezar de nuevo a encender su carro y salir del camino de la casa. Lo observo desde mi ventana de la sala, preguntándome qué demonios acaba de suceder, y cómo terminé yendo a desayunar con Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos. Son de SM y la historia está adaptada de la novela del mismo nombre y escrita por L.B**

**Bella –El viaje**

Día Uno, 11:56 a.m.

No nos hemos dicho ni una palabra el uno al otro durante las últimas dos horas. Me muero de hambre, pero no puedo admitirlo ahora, desde que me lancé como un ataque el no querer comer antes. Pero en realidad, podría ir por una hamburguesa. Una enorme, goteando con mayonesa y ketchup. He estado dándole vuelta a las páginas de 'El Guardián entre el Centeno' en las pasadas dos horas sin leer nada de eso. Lo sé, que aburrido. Lo bueno es que he leído el libro tantas veces, que no importa, porque ya sé lo que pasa.

Mi CD de mezclas aún se está reproduciendo. Esta es la tercera vez que se repite, e incluso me estoy cansando de las canciones. Pero me imagino que Edward está haciendo un esfuerzo para ser agradable, y no voy a apagarla. Quiero decir que, es o escuchar esto una y otra vez o poner rap, y eso no va a pasar.

Es un poco extraño, estar en el coche y no decir nada el uno al otro. Es como una especie de película de suspenso. O como estar en un universo alternativo, en el que no éramos realmente Edward e Isabella, sino algunas otras personas que no se hablan el uno al otro.

Mi estómago se queja realmente alto, y veo a Edward sonreír. Pero no de una manera malvada. Más de una manera de "¿no es eso lindo?‖. Por un segundo, siento una punzada en el estómago, casi como si fuera a llorar, pero después comienzo a ponerme un poco furiosa. Él no tiene el derecho de hacer un "¿no es ella linda?" en mí cara.

―Como quieras –le digo. –Como si tu estómago nunca se haya quejado.

-Es divertido –dice.

-No veo por qué.

-Porque estás evidentemente hambrienta, y sin embargo no has dicho nada porque tienes miedo de no pegarte al itinerario, porque si nos desviamos aún un poco, tú pensarás que habrás "perdido" o algo así. Y tú odias perder.

-Eso no es cierto –le digo, a pesar de que es totalmente cierto. Bueno, más o menos. No es como que piense que he perdido, es sólo que no quiero darle la satisfacción de que piense que tenía razón. Además, el itinerario dice que vamos a parar en una hora y media, y ciertamente puedo esperar hasta entonces.

Yo simplemente no pensaré en ello. La, la, la. No pienso en hamburguesas.

-Es verdad –dice de manera casual. –Prefieres morir de hambre que darme la razón

―Como quieras –le digo. –No tengo hambre en absoluto.

Dos minutos más tarde, él se detiene en una parada de descanso. –Allí –dice, poniendo el coche en el aparcamiento. –Ahora técnicamente no cediste, y sin embargo todavía podemos comer. –Sonríe, con sus ojos esmeralda brillante. ―Y yo también tengo hambre.

Estoy a punto de protestar, pero en vez de eso sólo tiro de mi cinturón de seguridad y me deslizo fuera del coche. Me siento como si quisiera llorar de nuevo, lo que es tan, tan, ridículo. Quiero decir, no es como si hubiéramos estado tanto tiempo juntos. Cuatro meses es nada. Cuatro meses es como, menos que un montón de esos "reality shows" de televisión. Y esas personas viviendo juntas.

Y probablemente nunca hablarán de nuevo. Además, ¿qué pasa con las personas que se divorcian? Como las personas que están casadas por diez o quince años, ¿y luego nunca vuelven a hablar? Algunos de ellos incluso van a casarse con otras personas. Y entonces, dice alguien, "Oye, ¿qué pasó con tu primer marido, Harry?" Y es como, "Oh, Harry, sí, me olvidé de él. No estoy segura. Creo que podría estar yendo a un casino en Las Vegas." Las personas vienen y se van, entran y salen de las vidas de otros como si nada. Así que no sé cómo y por qué esto debería ser una gran cosa. Seguí a Edward a la parada de descanso, que es realmente muy incómodo. No puedo caminar junto a él, porque eso es muy, ya sabes, como pareja, pero caminar detrás de él también es extraño, porque entonces es como si yo no estuviera caminando junto a él a propósito, lo que puede llevarle a creer que en realidad me afecta, lo que definitivamente no deseo. Para él es como si me afectara, quiero decir. O bien, que piense eso. Debido a que obviamente me afecta.

Al entrar, se dirige a la fila de Burger King, y yo me voy a Sbarro. De hecho quería Burger King, también, pero no hay manera de que yo fuera a estar en esa larga fila con él, tratando de hacer conversación. O peor, quedarnos allí en silencio. Traje mi libro conmigo, así que espero mientras comemos, puedo leer y él puede comer solo y mirar al suelo.

Pedí un calzone con salchicha antes de darme cuenta de que probablemente debería pedir una ensalada de pollo a la parrilla, ya que ahora que no tengo novio, tengo que asegurarme de no ponerme muy gorda. He estado comiendo mucho últimamente, y con quince estudiantes de primer año, probablemente sea hecho, que tengo que hacer al menos algún tipo de esfuerzo por comer saludable. Si no me conociera, hubiera empezado a pensar que estaba embarazada, con toda la comida que he estado comiendo.

Pero yo sé que no lo estoy, ya que Edward y yo en realidad nunca lo hicimos. La única vez que estuvimos cerca fue en Miami, justo antes de que termináramos. Pensar en esa noche me hace sentir mal, y casi tiré mi calzone con salchicha en un cubo de basura cercano en mi camino a escoger una mesa. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que si yo no tenía ningún alimento, Edward va a preguntarse por qué, y entonces, ¿qué voy a decir? "Porque estoy demasiado molesta contigo dejo de comer." No lo creo.

A pesar de la larga fila de Burger King, Edward ya estaba sentado en una mesa cuando llegué allí, por lo que me senté frente a él.

-Hey –dice, desenvolviendo su Whopper. ― ¿Qué tienes allí?‖

-Calzone con salchicha –digo, poniendo la paja en mi Coca-Cola dietética. Meto la mano en mi bolso y saco mi libro.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? –dice Edward, levantando las cejas.

―No –le digo. –Me dieron un calzone con salchicha. –¿Por qué habría de bromear al respecto?

―Me refiero al libro –dice. Él toma un bocado de su hamburguesa y se lame los labios. Aparto la vista rápidamente, porque una ola de calor comienza entre mis piernas y ahora se mueve con vida propia por mi cuerpo. Qué ridículo. Que estoy caliente sólo de verlo lamer sus labios. Sobre todo porque él es un imbécil.

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿Vas a leer tu libro en el almuerzo?

―Sí, ése era el plan –le digo.

-Floja –dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Él toma la parte superior de su refresco y toma un trago. Edward nunca utilizaba una pajita. Él dice que es porque no puede tomar suficiente refresco de esa manera. Yo solía pensar que era lindo. Al parecer, todavía lo hago, porque me está dando calor con sólo mirarlo.

-¿Por qué floja? –Le pregunto, con el ceño fruncido.

-Es como de mala educación. –Se encoge de hombros de nuevo.

-Sí, yo no creo que debamos entrar en una conversación sobre lo que es mala educación y lo que no es –le digo. ―O ¿Quién es más rudo? Porque tengo la sensación de que voy a ganar ese argumento. –Se mueve en su asiento, incómodo. Bien.

Corto un trozo de mi calzone y lo meto en mi boca. Miro hacia mi libro y trato de concentrarme en las palabras.

De pronto el teléfono celular de Edward comienza a tocar "Baby Got Back" de nuevo. Comprueba el identificador de llamadas, frunce el ceño, y luego la envía al correo de voz sin contestar.

-No cortes en consideración mía –le digo. –No me molesta en absoluto.

-Pienso que lo hace –dice. -En el coche, actuaste como si lo hiciera.

―Bueno, no aquí -digo, masticando y deglutiendo, aunque el calzone tenía un sabor raro en mi boca. –En el coche, no debes hablar por el teléfono, pero aquí, está bien. Además, estoy leyendo –Me obligué a tomar otro bocado, y pase la página en mi libro.

-No fue importante –dice.

-Lo que sea –Me encojo de hombros.

-Si lo fuera, hubiera respondido –él dice. Toma otro bocado de su hamburguesa. Y se relame los labios otra vez. Mi estómago dio un tirón.

―Muy bien –le digo. ―Porque espero que no dejes de responder una llamada de tu novia sólo por mí. –Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Por qué traigo la temida palabra con N?

Resuena a nuestro alrededor, como un eco. Novia, novia, novia. Nunca hemos hablado de su nueva novia. En realidad, desde que nos separamos, realmente no hemos hablado en absoluto. Está bien, mantén la calma. La, la, la, pretendiendo que no dije nada.

-No fue mi novia –dice, mirando directo hacia mí. Practico poniendo mi cara en blanco. Como si estuviera en uno de esos torneos de póker y hay un millón de dólares en juego, y si mi cara delata mis emociones, entonces voy a perderlo todo. Miro hacia el frente. Pensando en cosas que no me pongan sentimental. Um. Pruebas de español. Béisbol. Zapatos rosas. En realidad, me encantan los zapatos de color rosa.

―Oh –digo, porque alguien tenía que decir algo. –Sólo quiero que sepas que no es necesario que no respondas por mi culpa. Si, ya sabes, ella no para de llamar.

Soy muy suave.

―Gracias –dice, mirándome confundido. – ¿No tienes hambre? –Mira a mi calzone con salchicha, y yo como no quiero que piense que he perdido el apetito al pensar en la zorra de su novia, comí la totalidad a pesar de que sabía asqueroso. La salchicha es de goma, y él sabe a plástico.

-Wow –dice Edward. – ¿De verdad tenías hambre?

―Sí –digo, tomando un sorbo grande de mi bebida. –Buen calzone –No. Y entonces hago algo que es totalmente ridículo, pero no puedo detenerme. Es una de esas cosas que tú sabes que no debes hacer, pero tienes que hacerlo.

Algo así como en el baile, cuando había pagado cincuenta dólares para conseguir mis uñas (esas muy lindas acrílicas que parecen reales, si se obtiene de manera cara), y cuando Edward y yo estábamos en el cuarto de baño aplicándonos nuestra barra de labios, una de mis uñas parecía un poco floja, yo curiosee un poco con una lima de uñas. Fue una idea realmente estúpida, porque tenía que dar la vuelta por el resto de la semana con una uña perdida. Pero no podía detenerme. Y así es como pasó ahora.

―Bueno –digo, ― ¿cómo van las cosas? ¿Ya sabes, con, eh, tu novia? –Trato de decirlo como si preguntara porque quiero que sea feliz, pero me temo que salió más como si estuviera curioseando. Puesto que acabé todo mí calzone, tome un sorbo de mi refresco así parezco indiferente.

―Muy bien –dice él, moviéndose en su asiento.

―Muy bien –le digo. ―Me alegro –Mi estómago se tambalea, y no sé si es por toda la comida grasosa o el hecho de que yo estoy pensando en Edward con otra chica.

-Sí –dice Edward. – ¿Y, uh, supongo, que tú y Jacob?

-¿Qué? –Le digo.

-Tú y Jacob –él dice. – ¿Ustedes dos son como algo ahora?

―Sí –le digo –somos algo ahora –Oh. Mi. Dios. No puedo creer que acabo de decir eso. Jacob y yo no somos algo. Bueno, creo que estamos a un tanto de ser algo, que puede ser cuando te besas con alguien en tu habitación. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Soy una puta? Creo que soy una puta. Quiero decir, ¿quién permite que un tipo al azar suba tu camisa cuando estás enamorada de alguien más? No es que Jake sea realmente tan al azar. Quiero decir, lo conozco desde siempre. Y lo deseé por largo tiempo. Así que tal vez fue bueno que lo sacara de mi sistema. Porque como dije, besarme con Jake era... extraño. Pero quizás eso es sólo porque no estábamos acostumbrados el uno al otro. Realmente no tengo mucho para comparar, a excepción de Edward. Y la primera noche que él y yo nos besamos fue extraño, porque era tan aleatorio.

Pero luego se puso mejor. El besuqueo, quiero decir. Porque nos hemos acostumbrado el uno al otro. ¿Tal vez Edward y yo acabemos acostumbrándonos el uno al otro?

―Espera –le digo. – ¿Cómo sabías que Jake y yo teníamos algo?

-Emmett me dijo –él dice.

-¿Cómo sabia Emmett? –Pregunto, frotándome las sienes con los dedos. Estoy empezando a sentir un mareo. ¿Es así como las celebridades se sienten cuando sus secretos son salpicados a través de la prensa sensacionalista y preguntándose cómo diablos todo el mundo se había enterado?

-Supongo que Jake dejó algún tipo de comentario en tu perfil de MySpace –dice Edward, encogiéndose de hombros –que llevó a Em a creer que ustedes dos tenían una cosa.

No he comprobado mi MySpace desde la noche anterior, antes de dejar a tientas a Jake. Aunque no era realmente andar a tientas. Era más bien como... no sé, ¿acariciando? Eww, eso suena tan desagradable. Y no lo era. Desagradable, quiero decir.

Simplemente no era sorprendente, como si fuera con Edward. Jake era una especie de tentativa, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. No como yo. Que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, exactamente. Además, ustedes pensarían que Jacob habría tomado la delantera, porque sé a ciencia cierta que él no es virgen y yo lo soy. Aunque no por mi elección. Me pongo a pensar en aquella noche en Miami con Edward de nuevo y me siento realmente mareada.

-¿Qué decía? –Pregunto, tratando de hacer que el cuarto deje de girar.

-¿Qué decía qué? –Edward pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Toma el último bocado de su hamburguesa y se lame los labios de nuevo.

¿Puede DEJAR DE HACER ESO? Realmente, ¿cuánto puede una persona lamerse los labios?

-¿Qué decía el comentario en MySpace? –Tomo un pequeño sorbo de soda en un esfuerzo por calmar mi estómago. ¿No es eso lo que la soda se supone que hace? ¿Hacer que tu estómago se calme? En realidad, creo que eso es sólo es con el jengibre. Un trago con jengibre.

-¿Tú no sabes?

-No he estado en línea desde anoche –le digo. –Mi computadora portátil estaba ya empacada. –Lo quise decir como indirecta, como si tuviera todo empacado y él no, pero salió como si estuviera en pánico.‖

-No estoy seguro –Edward se encoge de hombros, y hace pelotas el papel en el que su Whopper estaba envuelto. ¿No está seguro?

¿No está seguro? Eso es ridículo. ¿Cómo puedes no estar seguro? Tan pronto como Emmett dijo algo como, "Jacob le dejó a Bella un comentario en MySpace y creo que están juntos," Edward debería haber dicho así como, "¿Por qué, qué decía?" Eso es lo que debería haber hecho.

-Oh. –Mi estómago está ardiendo ahora, pero lo estoy ignorando. ―Bueno –digo, y me pongo de pie. Estiro los brazos por encima de mi cabeza como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. –Voy al baño, y luego nos pondremos en camino, ¿te suena bien?

-Claro que sí. –Se pone de pie y empieza a recoger la basura de nuestra mesa y la pone en la bandeja. Camino hacia los baños, pero en cuanto estoy fuera de la vista de Edward, saco mi celular y llamo a Rose.

―Hola –dice ella, sonando aturdida.

-¡Hola! –Le digo. -Soy yo

-Oh –dice ella. Hay un ruido sordo en la línea, como si estuviera rodando.

-¿Estás durmiendo? –Le digo.

-Sí –murmura ella.

―Ah –le digo. ―Bueno, oye, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que revisar mi página de MySpace por mí. –Miro por encima del hombro, temerosa de que Edward pudiera dirigirse a los baños cuando termine de recoger la basura y me vea fuera, hablando por mi celular. Camino rápidamente hacia el baño por si acaso, pensando que se puede hablar tan fácilmente allí y no despertar sospecha.

-¿Ahora? –Rose pregunta, suspirando. –Cariño, nadie te ha dejado ningún comentario esta mañana, confía en mí. Es demasiado pronto para eso. –Ella bosteza.

-Fue anoche –le digo. -Lloyd me ha dejado un comentario anoche.

-¿Qué? –Ella grita, sonando completamente despierta. Oigo un ruido entre dientes, y luego el sonido de su equipo arrancando. -¿Qué dice?

-No sé –digo, tratando de no exasperarme con ella, puesto que ella es mi único acceso al Internet. –Por eso te pido que compruebes.-Hay una fila en el cuarto de baño que se extiende por la puerta hacia el pasillo, y yo caigo en ella, detrás de una mujer y su bebé. Ella tiene una raya de color rosa en el pelo. La mujer, no el bebé.

-¿Cómo sabes que él te ha dejado un comentario? –Pregunta con regocijo. ―Bells, esto es tan caliente, ¿qué te parece que dice?"

-No sé –le digo. Mi estómago empezó a batir de nuevo. –Probablemente como, 'Hey, me divertí mucho contigo anoche', o algo así.‖

-A lo mejor tiene que ver con que lo vas a ver mañana –dice. – ¿A qué hora sale su vuelo hoy?

-Creo que a la una de esta tarde –le digo. –Se suponía que debía llegar a Middleton en torno a las tres o cuatro.

-Sólo para tu información, creo que es algo cursi que ustedes se detengan a verlo –dice. –Quiero decir, que tendrá que estar en la universidad por un día. ¿Podrías estar más desesperada?

-No voy sólo para verlo –le digo. –Edward va a ver a su hermana, y Jake acaba de pasar a encontrar información sobre él, y decidió que estaría bien reunirnos.

La hermana de Edward, Alice, va a ser una maestría en la Universidad de Middleton, y se quedó en Carolina del Norte este verano para hacer una pasantía.

Cuando Jake supo que estábamos parando en el camino a Boston, pensó que estaría bien si pudiéramos reunirnos por lo que tendría la oportunidad de ver en dónde iba a estudiar.

-Pero él te invitó antes de que ustedes se besaran, ¿verdad? –pregunta Rose. –Así que fue como una cosa de amigos.

-Oh, Dios mío –le digo. ―A lo mejor Jake se dio cuenta de que estar juntos fue un enorme error, y él no quiere que vaya más. Tal vez su comentario MySpace dice algo como, 'Wow, no puedo creer que estuviera tan caliente para que eso pasara anoche, pero espero que no leas nada entre líneas. Tal vez no es una gran idea que vengas a visitarme después de todo.'

-No –dice Jocelyn, su voz baja e incluso, como si estuviera hablando con algún tipo de enfermo mental. –Debido a que Emmett le dijo a Edward que el comentario de Jake hacia ver como si ustedes eran algo –Oh. Cierto. Tome una respiración profunda.

-Está bien –dice Rosalie. –Está cargando. Un momento, estoy escribiendo tu página –El sonido de las pulsaciones de teclado vino sobre la línea. ―Muy bien, vamos a ver... Ah, aquí está

-¿Qué dice? –Estuve a punto de gritar. La anciana y dos personas delante de mí en la fila dieron la vuelta y me dieron una mirada sucia.

-No alucines –dice ella, lo que nunca es bueno, porque si alguien comienza con un prólogo de lo que están diciendo con un "No alucines", Tú probablemente vas a enloquecer.

-Solo léelo –dije.

-Está bien –Se aclara la garganta como si estuviera a punto de dar una presentación oral. –Dice, 'Oye, bonita. Tuve el mejor momento contigo esta noche, en serio, fue increíble. No puedo esperar a verte mañana y hablar acerca de lo que esto significa. Gracias a Dios por las millas de viajero frecuente, ¿verdad? Duerme bien, Isabella Marie'

Por un momento, no puedo hablar. Jake, obviamente, piensa que somos algo. Lo que ciertamente no somos.

Lo que significa que mañana, voy a tener que decirle que no somos nada, mientras trato de convencer a Edward de que nosotros tenemos algo, ya que yo le dije que teníamos.

-¿Bells? –Rose dice. – ¿Estás ahí?

―Sí, estoy aquí –digo. Y luego, antes de que pudiera entrar en el cuarto de baño, vomito por todo el piso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios –lamentablemente- son de SM y la historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de LB**

**Bella –Antes**

123 días antes del viaje, 12:23 p.m.

―No –Dice Rose, tomando un sorbo de su leche chocolatada y mirándome por encima de la mesa de la cafetería. ―Eso no va a suceder.‖

― ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto, tratando de sonar inocente. Acabo de contarle a Rosalie sobre mi noche con Edward, y está actuando como si fuera una enorme y mala idea. La cual probablemente lo sea. Pero sólo si él me gustara. Y no me gusta.

―No vas a empezar a lloriquear por Edward Cullen –Dice ella. ―No dejaré que suceda.‖

― ¡No estoy lloriqueando por él! –Le digo. Abro el paquete de salsa de queso azul que vino junto con mi ensalada y la echo encima de la lechuga de mi plato. No estoy muy hambrienta, pero necesito algo para mantenerme ocupada, de esa forma no revelo la manera en la que me estoy sintiendo, podría ser que estoy loca por Edward. Lo que es absurdo. Porque Rose tiene razón. Es sumamente ridículo.

―Bien –Dice Rose, luciendo satisfecha. Toma otro sorbo de su leche, se estira y saca un pepino de mi ensalada. Se lo lleva a la boca. ―Pero es un poco extraño que te haya llamado de esa manera –Frunce el ceño. ―Aunque es aún más extraño que no haya intentado nada.‖

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –Le pregunto.

―Bueno, es sólo que si un chico te llama tarde en la noche así como así, normalmente significa que quiere algo físico. Así que el hecho de que no haya intentado hacer algo es un poco extraño, ¿sabes?‖

―A no ser que quería ligar conmigo, y cuando volvió a estar sobrio, me vio nauseabunda y decidió no hacerlo.‖

― ¿Estaba bebiendo?‖

―En realidad no.‖

Rosalie rodó sus ojos. ―Entonces no tiene sentido. De toda formas, ¿por qué seguimos hablando de esto?‖

―No tengo idea –Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él, y me decepcioné un poco cuando no me llamó ayer. Okay, incluso yo puedo ver que eso es verdaderamente ridículo. Quiero decir, no es mi novio. Ni siquiera es un chico con el que estoy saliendo.

Por lo que estar decepcionada porque no me haya llamado el domingo, es simplemente estúpido. Creo que debería apuntarlo como algo al azar, uno de esos sucesos anormales que nadie puede explicar exactamente. Como los círculos en los cultivos. O esa señora que fue golpeada por una bola de foul en el partido de los Yankees, y cuando fue a hacerse la revisión, resultó ser que le encontraron un tumor, y si no hubiese sido revisada, habría muerto.

―Bien –Dice Rose, satisfecha.

―Pero… -digo lentamente, girando un trozo de lechuga con mi tenedor.

― ¿Pero qué? –Chilla. ― ¡No hay peros! –Agarra mi mano y la detiene para que no la siga girando. ―Cariño, no –Ordena. ―Él es problemático. No es adecuado para ti.‖

―Lo sé –Le digo. ―Tienes razón. Definitivamente –Arrugo la frente. La cuestión es, que cuando estábamos juntos, parecía adecuado para mí. No es que realmente pensé que lo fuese. Pero quizá sea una táctica, algo que hace que las chicas lo deseen. Tiene sentido cuando lo piensas de ese modo – debe estar haciendo algo para que todas esas chicas se enamoren de él. Debe incluir un diálogo dulce con ellas, para así hacerles creer que es un buen tipo. Pero no caeré en esa. Seré fuerte y no confiaré en sus psicóticos juegos mentales.

―No vuelvas a hablar con él –Dice Rose. ―No lo mires, no lo llames, no le hagas acosos online.‖

―No lo haré –Le digo, sin mencionar que revisé su perfil de MySpace unas trescientas veces en el día de ayer, y estaba secretamente complacida al ver que Tanya Denali le dejó un comentario que él nunca respondió.

―Lo digo enserio, Isabella –Dice ella. ―No te pongas toda psicótica por algo que no significa nada.‖

―Tienes toda la razón –Le digo. Y la tiene. Hacerse la cabeza por un chico que definitivamente no significa nada, es verdaderamente inútil. En especial cuando ya estoy afectada por lo de Jacob, con quien tampoco tengo algo, y encima está ligando con la chica que conoció en la fiesta de Mike. A diferencia de Edward, Jake me llamó ayer, pero sólo para contarme cómo le metió mano a Nessie en el asiento trasero de su coche. Las cosas en mi vida amorosa no están yendo muy bien.

―Además, ¿qué hay de Jake? –Pregunta Rose como si estuviera leyendo mi mente. Saca un tomate cherry de mi plato y se lo mete en la boca.

Sin decir una palabra, le entrego mi tenedor y ella lo llena de mi ensalada. Rose es de esas personas que siempre están tratando de perder peso sin comer y luego lo compensan comiendo del plato de todos.

―Está ligando con Nessie.‖

―Patético –Dice Rosalie, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ―Les doy un par de semanas.‖

―Sí, quizás –Digo. Tanya Denali pasa caminando, escoltada de ambos lados por chicas de su equipo de animadoras. Trago con fuerza.

―Tengo un escándalo en el horno –Anuncia Rose.

―Oh Dios –Le digo. ― ¿Quiero saberlo?‖

―Sí –Dice. ―Quieres saberlo –Se muerde el labio. ―Pero no puedes enfadarte por no decírtelo antes –Rosalie adora retrasar sus chismes, le gusta esperar unos días antes de contarle a alguien lo que está pasando. El año pasado, cuando rompió con Kevin Scott, con quien había estado saliendo por dos años, no me lo dijo hasta pasada una semana. Yo creí que habían tenido una fuerte pelea, debido a que no los veía juntos en el colegio. Aprendí a no tomármelo como algo personal. Es su forma de ser.

―No lo haré –Le digo. Me pregunto si el hecho de que Edward Cullen me haya llamado de la nada la misma noche en que supuestamente le diría a Jake que lo quería, es alguna clase de señal. Como que Edward y yo deberíamos estar juntos. O que Jake y yo no deberíamos estarlo. O que en realidad, deba estar con Jacob. Aunque esa última no tiene sentido, ya que ¿por qué el asunto de que Jake y Reneesme estuvieran enrollándose significaría que él y yo deberíamos estar juntos? Este es el motivo por el que creer en señales nunca es una buena idea. Son malditamente confusas.

―Okay –Dice ella. ― ¿Sabes que el sábado por la noche trataste de llamarme muy tarde, pero no te atendí?‖

―Sí –Le digo. A diferencia de Rosalie, me gusta estudiar y analizar inmediatamente cualquier drama en el que me veo involucrada. Tan pronto como volví de la salida con Edward el sábado en la noche, la llamé.

― ¿Y sabes que no respondí? –Dice ella.

―Sí.‖

― ¿Y sabes que no devolví tu llamado hasta las cuatro de la madrugada?‖

―Sí –Digo.

― ¿Y sabes que dijiste que estabas durmiendo pero de todas formas hablamos porque…

― ¡Rosalie! Sí, lo sé, estaba allí, ahora lárgalo.‖

―Bueno –Dice lentamente. Gira un mechón de su cabello castaño entre sus dedos. ―Era porque estaba con alguien.‖

― ¿De verdad? –Le digo. ― ¿Era Mark?‖

―No –Dice ella.

Espero. Silencio.

―Está bien –Le digo. ― ¿Vas a decirme quién era?‖

―No lo sé.‖

― ¡Rosalie!‖

― ¡Es vergonzoso! –Dice. Acerca mi plato hacia ella y toma otro bocado de mi ensalada.

― ¿Por qué? –Le digo. ―Quiero decir, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?‖

―Es muy malo –Me dice, pareciendo apenada.

―No puede ser igual de malo como la desgracia de Blake Letkowski –Le digo. Blake Letkowski es este chico con quien terminé besándome el año pasado cuando estábamos trabajando juntos en un proyecto de ciencias. Él era malas, malas noticias. Fumaba, bebía, hacía comentarios racistas…pero me encantó besarlo. El que haya estado con Rose, no podía ser tan malo como Blake Letkowski.

Silencio. ― ¿Rosalie?‖

― ¿Si?‖

― ¿Es así? –Saqué mi libro de matemáticas del bolso que estaba a mis pies, fingiendo indiferencia para lograr que hablara.

― ¿Así qué? –Pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Es mejor que lo de Blake Letkowski?‖

―Sí. Definitivamente mejor.‖

― ¿Mejor como escándalo? ¿O mejor porque no es tan malo? –Le pregunto.

―Supongo que depende de cómo lo mires –Dice Rose pausadamente. Toma un sorbo de su leche chocolatada. Ella siempre bebe leche chocolatada en el almuerzo. Unos envases individuales de leche chocolatada especialmente baja en carbohidratos que compra cada mañana antes del colegio en el negocio de la esquina.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –Le digo. Pensarías que me estoy aburriendo de esta conversación porque ella parece estar burlándose de mí, pero sorprendentemente, no lo estoy. Quiero saber con quién estuvo tonteando.

―Quiero decir, ¿crees que es bueno que haya estado con alguien peor que Blake o vas a ser comprensiva?‖

―Entonces quienquiera que sea, es peor que Blake.‖

― ¡Isabella!‖

― ¿QUÉ?‖

Respira profundamente. ―No importa, no te lo voy a decir.‖

―Bien –Finjo estar concentrada en mi problema matemático. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, puedo notar que se está inquietando, pero yo rompo el silencio primero. ― ¡Dímelo ya!‖

― ¡No!‖

―Lo descubriré.‖

―Nadie se enterará.‖

― ¿Por qué no?‖

―Porque no voy a contarle a nadie.‖

― ¿Qué pasa si él se lo dice a alguien?‖

―No lo hará.‖

― ¿Por qué no?‖

―Porque ambos dijimos que no le contaríamos a nadie.‖

―Oh, claro, porque eso siempre funciona. Los tipos que dicen que no le contarán a nadie con quién estuvieron, siempre mantienen sus bocas cerradas –Ella permanece callada. ―Pero qué importa –Le digo, encogiéndome de hombros y volviendo a mí libro de matemáticas. ―Si no quieres contarle a tu mejor amiga en todo el mundo con quién has ligado, bueno, entonces… -Mi voz se fue apagando.

―No es que no quiera contarte –Dice ella. ―Es sólo que no quiero ser juzgada.‖

― ¿Cuándo te he juzgado? –Le digo, rodando mis ojos. ―Soy la persona menos prejuiciosa que existe.‖

―Bueno –Dice, de modo pensativo. Agarra otro bocado de ensalada. ―Cuando me uní al periódico el año pasado porque estaba Dan Carlio, tú me juzgaste un poco.‖

―Eso fue diferente –Le digo. ―Te estaba haciendo un lavado de cerebro –Al final de la secundaria, Rose fue atraída por este chico ridículo, uno de esos tipos activistas-literarios. Él siempre estaba tratando de usar el periódico del colegio para promover sus ideales políticos. Rosalie empezó a saltarse el colegio para concurrir a protestas ecologistas y casi pierde sus créditos por todo el tiempo que desperdició. Además Dan era bastante escalofriante, y se refería a ella como su 'pequeña soldado'. Raro.

― ¡No hizo eso! –Dice horrorizada.

―Jocelyn, hizo que te unieras al Partido Verde‖

― ¿Y?‖

― ¿Y sabes al menos lo que es el Partido Verde?‖

―Tiene que ver con Ralph Nader – Dice, orgullosa de sí misma.

―Lo que sea.‖

Silencio.

―Entonces, cuéntame.‖

―Está bien.‖

―Estoy esperando.‖

―No puedes reírte.‖

―No me reiré.‖

―No puedes decir nada.‖

―No lo haré.‖

―Emmett McCartney.‖

Silencio.

― ¡Di algo! –Chilla.

― ¡Me dijiste que no lo hiciera! –Le digo. ―Así que no dire nada –Emmett McCartney. Ay no. Eso es 'perturbador'es la única palabra que puedo encontrar, pero no puedo decirle eso a Rosalie. Porque le dije que no la iba a juzgar. Además, Rose tiende a tomar los ataques hacia las personas con las que sale como un ataque personal hacia ella misma. Así que si le dijera: 'Wow, Rose, eso es perturbador', ella lo tomaría como: 'Wow, Rose, estás perturbada'.‖ Lo que puede ser cierto o no, pero aun así.

―Bueno, al no decir nada, estás diciendo mucho.‖

Pienso cautelosamente. ―Bueno –Le digo pausado. ― ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo pasó?‖

―Okay –Dice con entusiasmo. Empuja lejos de ella el plato vacío de ensalada. ―Bueno, tú sabes que yo trataba de coquetear con Mark ¿cierto?‖

―Sí.‖

―Bueno, Emmett estaba deambulando cerca de él, y empezamos a hablar.‖

Trato de ingeniármelas sobre cómo preguntarle si eso fue antes o después de que Emmett se colgara de mi pierna como un perro en celo, sin decir exactamente: 'Hey, Rose, ¿eso fue antes o después de que Em se colgara de mi pierna como un perro en celo?'

―Entonces empezamos a hablar, y más tarde él me llamó y me invitó a ir a la fiesta de Jeremy, y luego…No lo sé, en verdad. Terminamos en su casa –Se detiene. ―Besándonos –Añade, en caso de que no lo captara.

―Okay –Digo lentamente. ― ¿Y ahora qué?‖

―Duh –Dice. ―Ahora lo esquivo.‖

―Buen plan –Hago una pausa. ― ¿Por qué?‖

―Porque, hola, ¡es Emmett McCartney! Aunque –Dice pensativamente. ―En realidad, besaba muy bien.‖

Ewww.

La campana suena, anunciando el fin del almuerzo y dejamos nuestras bandejas y nos dirigimos al pasillo, yo hacia biología avanzada y ella, Escritura creativa.

―Ahora –Dice, mientras hacemos una parada en su casillero. ―Estamos de acuerdo con todo ese tema de Edward, ¿verdad? –Gira la combinación hacia la derecha.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto.

―No trates de hablarle ni nada por el estilo –Dice ella. ―Ignóralo. Él es un problema, Isabella.‖

―Totalmente –Le digo. ―Pero ¿qué pasa si él me saluda primero?‖

―No –Dice. ―Bueno, si él te saluda primero, puedes saludarlo. Pero eso es todo –Me sujeta por los hombros y me mira fijamente a los ojos, como si yo fuera a dar batalla. ― ¿Está claro?‖

―Muy claro.‖

**Edward –Antes**

123 Días antes del viaje, 2:18 p.m.

Isabella Swan está actuando como si yo no existiera. Estamos sentados en clase de matemáticas, la estoy mirando teclear en su celular por encima de su sudadera Abercrombie rosa, y estoy empezando a enfadarme un poco. Ni una palabra. Ni siquiera me mira.

Levanto mi mano mientras la Sra. Novak revisa la tarea.

― ¿Sí, Edward? –Pregunta.

―Tengo una pregunta sobre la número diecinueve –Le digo, aunque no es cierto. No tengo idea de cuál es la número diecinueve, pero qué importa. La Sra. Novak no sabe eso, y con un poco de suerte hará que Bella me mire. Pero no lo hace. Sólo sigue enviando mensajes. Me doy cuenta de que estoy muy, muy molesto, lo que es extraño. No me molesto cuando las chicas me alejan, especialmente cuando no tengo interés en ellas.

― ¿Cuál es tu pregunta Edward? –Dice la Sra. Novak, mirándome con desconfianza. Normalmente no levanto la mano en matemáticas. Normalmente no levanto la mano en ninguna clase. No es que no sepa las respuestas. Es que lo encuentro innecesario.

― ¿Podemos repasar todo el problema? –Le pregunto. ―Bella y yo estábamos discutiendo por esta tarea que nos pareció un poco complicada.‖

―Claro –Dice la Sra. Novak, y comienza a repasar el problema. Isabella sigue tecleando, sin mirarme aún. ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? En realidad, ¿cuál es mi maldito problema?

Incluso me aseguré de llegar a clase cuando la campana estaba sonando, por las dudas que ella tuviera intención de hablar. Una vez en segundo año, me enrollé con una chica (novata, imagínalo) que estaba en cinco de mis clases. Fue una pesadilla. Cada vez que entraba en clase, ella estaba sentada en mi escritorio, esperándome, para poder 'chatear' antes de que sonara la campana. Así es como lo llamaba 'chatear'

'Sólo quiero chatear' Decía. Su sola idea de 'chatear' consistía en hacerme preguntas ridículas como: '¿Nunca te cansas de usar zapatos? ¿Por ser un chico y no tener muchas opciones?'‖

Aprendí que si estás en clase con una chica con la que no deseas hablar, te escabulles dentro mientras suena la campana.

De esa manera, evitas tener que interactuar con ella.

Pero Bella ni siquiera me ha mirado. Ni una vez. Incluso cuando mencioné su nombre.

Así que cuando suena la campana anunciando el fin de la hora y del día escolar, espero hasta que sale del aula y camino detrás de ella, tirando de su capucha.

―Hey –Digo cuando se voltea.

―Oh –Dice ella, sorprendida. ―Hey –Se cambia el bolso hacia el otro hombro. ― ¿Qué pasa?‖

―No mucho –Le digo, tratando de mantener una conversación liviana. ―Entonces, ¿ésta es la forma en que tratas normalmente a los chicos que te invitan a comer?‖

Sonríe. ― ¿Qué quieres decir?‖

―Ignorándolos –Le devuelvo la sonrisa para demostrarle que no estoy preocupado por eso.

―No estaba ignorándote –Dice, sosteniendo su celular. ―Estaba ocupada escribiendo.‖

―Bueno, no quisiera interrumpir cual sea el negocio secreto en el que estés trabajando.‖

Alcanzamos su casillero ahora, y empieza a girar la combinación, mordiendo su labio mientras lo hace, y de repente, tengo el impulso de morderlo por ella. A su labio. No a su casillero. Dios, estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

―Entonces –Dice, deslizando unos libros en su bolso. Cuando hace eso, me recuerda que el día escolar acabó y que ahora debería irme a casa. Lo que me hace entrar en un ligero pánico. Después de dejar la casa de Bella en la noche del sábado, conduje por los alrededores por un rato (okay, un largo rato) y para cuando llegué a casa, eran las cuatro de la mañana, el coche ya no estaba y mi mamá dormía. Dormí hasta eso de las siete (bueno, di vueltas en mi cama) y luego fui a buscar el desayuno a Dunkin' Donuts y comencé a conducir. Y conducir. Y conducir. Conduje hasta las once, llamé a Emmett y pasé el día en su casa, ayudándolo a curar su resaca y jugando con la Xbox. Terminé durmiendo en lo de él, y esta mañana, paré en mi casa cuando mi mamá ya se había ido a trabajar para tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa.

El día lunes, hasta ahora, ha sido un día normal en el colegio, pero estoy destrozado.

Me siento agotado, pero por primera vez, no estoy deseando ir a casa para tomar mi siesta de lunes por la tarde. No quiero ir a casa. Ahora. O nunca más. La otra cosa de la que me doy cuenta es que quiero salir con Bella. Ahora mismo.

―Hey –Le digo, inclinándome contra su casillero y poniéndole mi sonrisa más encantadora. ― ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?‖

―Irme a casa –Dice, deslizando su mochila sobre sus hombros y cerrando la puerta de su casillero.

― ¿Quieres salir por un rato? ¿Ir por algo de comer o algo así?‖

Una mirada de sorpresa atraviesa su rostro, y frunce el ceño. ―No puedo –Dice firmemente. Da media vuelta y comienza a caminar alejándose de mí. Lo que, por supuesto, sólo hace que quiera ir tras ella. Agarro su mochila y tiro de ella.

― ¿Por qué no? –Sonrío ampliamente.

― ¿Por qué? –Dice ella.

―No –Digo, suspirando. ― ¿Por qué no? – ¿Qué pasa con esta chica?

―Quiero decir, ¿por qué quieres ir a comer algo conmigo? –Pone una mano en su cadera, como si estuviera desafiándome. Lleva una pequeña pulsera de cadenita de plata que se desliza hacia su muñeca.

― ¿Porque tengo hambre? –Le digo. Obviamente la mejor respuesta no sería 'Porque pesqué a mi mamá teniendo una aventura y no quiero irme a casa'. Aparte de que no estoy mintiendo. Tengo hambre y quiero pasar el rato con ella. Además, ¿por qué me está desafiando? ¿Quién habla de esta mierda?

Se gira y comienza a caminar de nuevo. ― ¡Isabella! –Ahora estoy literalmente persiguiéndola, pasando por el pasillo entre la multitud de personas abandonando el colegio por hoy.

― ¿Si? –Se voltea.

― ¿Cuál es tu problema? Si no quieres ir, sólo dilo.‖

―No quiero ir –Se cruza de brazos.

―Bien –Le digo. ―Entonces, eso era todo lo que tenías que decir –Doy media vuelta y empiezo a caminar por el pasillo.

― ¡Edward! –Me llama por detrás, y casi no me detengo. Pero ella dice mi nombre otra vez y me doy vuelta.

―Mira –Dice. ―Lo lamento. Ha sido un día extraño. Eso es todo –Muerde su labio. ―Si todavía quieres ir…‖

―No sientas que debes hacerme alguna clase de favor –Le digo, aún sigo un poco enojado. ―No es gran cosa. Si no quieres ir, no quieres ir.‖

―No –Dice ella, retirando el cabello de su rostro. ―Sí que quiero ir. Pero yo pago.‖

―Bien. ― Le digo, encogiéndome de hombros. ―Entonces vamos.‖

Media hora después, estamos sentados en mi furgoneta, comiendo comida drive-thru de Taco Bell. Yo quería ir a un sitio real, pero ella se mantuvo firme en que quería ir por comida rápida. Esta chica es muy rara, porque ni siquiera me dejo llevarla DENTRO del restaurante, sino que insistió con comer en mi coche.

―Así que –Le digo, ―Gracias por ignorarme hoy.‖

―No estaba ignorándote –Dice, incómoda. Se revuelve en su asiento. ―Es que estaba prestando atención.‖

―Claro –Digo. Le doy un mordisco a mi Taco Supremo y le echo una ojeada a ella. Apenas tocó su comida. Además, se limita a darme todas respuestas monosilábicas. Busco algo para decir que la obligue a entablar una conversación conmigo.

―Entonces –Le digo. ―Cuéntame sobre tus padres.‖

― ¿Mis padres? –Pregunta.

―Sí. ¿Por qué no tienes el mismo apellido de ellos? y cómo están involucrados en todo ese proyecto de tráfico de drogas, si tienen alguna neurosis, si los odias, etc.‖

―En realidad no es tan escandaloso –Dice ella. ―Así que si te lo digo, lo arruinaría todo. Tal vez deba mantenerlo en secreto, y entonces tú pensarías que soy misteriosa e interesante.‖

―Ya pienso que eres misteriosa e interesante –Le digo, bebiendo un sorbo de mi refresco.

― ¿De verdad? –Se gira hacia mí, y el sol que brilla por mi parabrisas golpea en su cabello e ilumina su rostro. Sonríe. ― ¿Por qué?‖

― ¿Por que qué? –Le digo. De pronto me sentí raro. Por primera vez, me di cuenta que estaba en mi coche con una chica. Pero no sólo eso, es que me impactó notar que Isabella está jodidamente buena. No buena en el estilo de Tanya, con su poca ropa y toneladas de lápiz labial, pero buena en el sentido de…no lo sé. Está buena. Un paquete totalmente ardiente.

― ¿Por qué soy misteriosa e interesante? –Pregunta, exasperada.

―Oh –Le digo. ―Porque hoy me ignoraste en matemáticas. Y nunca nadie me ignora.‖

Rueda sus ojos. ―Seguro. Nunca nadie te ignora.‖

―Bueno –Le digo mirándola de reojo. ―A veces las chicas me ignoran. Pero es nada más para hacerme creer que están ignorándome, y así desearlas.‖

―Quizás te ignoran porque no te necesitan –Se encoge de hombros. ―Quizás estén extrañadas por el hecho de que las hayas ignorado básicamente por cuatro años de secundaria y luego como si nada, empiezas a llevarlas a drive-thrus y restaurantes a horas insólitas.‖

―Excepto que no suelo llevar chicas a drive-thrus y restaurantes al azar en horas insólitas.‖

― ¿A dónde sueles llevarlas? –Está sonriéndome ahora, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

―Al asiento trasero –Bromeo, y la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro. ―Wow –Le digo. ―Estoy bromeando –Esta chica es muy complicada. ―Alégrate, Bells.‖

Toma un pequeño bocado de su taco y dirige su mirada hacia la ventanilla.

―Entonces –Le digo. ― ¿Tus padres? ¿Cuál es el asunto?‖

―Mi papá no es mi padre biológico –Dice, encogiéndose. ―Me adoptó el año pasado, pero yo decidí conservar mi apellido. No quería tener que pasar por el lío de cambiarlo, pero podría hacerlo en algún momento.‖

―Eso está bien –Le digo, deseando que no pregunte sobre mis padres y cómo es el asunto con ellos. De ninguna manera necesitamos meternos en el tema de mi mamá engañando a mi papá. ― ¿Tu papá es un tipo agradable?‖

―Sí –Dice ella. ―Él es genial. Ha estado casado con mi mamá desde que tenía tres años, así que no sé de otra cosa, ¿sabes?‖

―Bien –Tomo el último bocado de mi taco y arrojo el envoltorio arrugado en la bolsa vacía. ― ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora Bells?‖

― ¿Por qué sigues llamándome 'Bells'? –Pregunta.

―Porque –Digo, encogiéndome de hombros. ―Es mi nuevo apodo para ti.‖

― ¿A diferencia de tu viejo apodo?‖

―Sí, mi viejo apodo –Le digo, fingiendo estar escribiéndole a alguien en el celular. ―'La Chica Rara de los Textos' –Es arriesgado, pero da resultado. Se estira y me empuja de manera juguetona, bloqueo su mano. Noto lo bien que huele, y trago. De ninguna manera voy a empezar a coquetear con Isabella Swan. Es una locura.

― ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? –Le pregunto.

―No –Parece desconcertada y regresa a su lado del coche. ―Ni cerca.‖

―Sí que lo estabas.‖

―Cielo –Dice, girándose para mirarme. ―Si hubiese estado coqueteando contigo, lo sabrías.‖

Alza las cejas en mi dirección, y comprendo que probablemente esté diciendo la verdad. Si hubiese estado coqueteando conmigo, posiblemente lo sabría. También estoy muy, muy excitado.

Una hora después, estamos en la sección de DVD de Barnes & Noble, debatiendo si Laguna Beach es o no es un buen programa de TV. De algún modo la persuadí para que entrara a la librería conmigo, lo que no sería tan difícil ya que está al lado de Taco Bell.

―Son como maniquíes parlantes –Dice Bella, meneando su cabeza. ―No tengo idea de cómo tú puedes estar remotamente interesado en este programa.‖

―No dije que estaba interesado en él –Le digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Esto es mentira. Lo veo todo el tiempo.

― ¿Qué día de la semana lo transmiten? –Pregunta, alzando sus cejas.

―Miércoles –Lo digo en voz alta sin pensar. Sonríe con aire satisfecho.

― ¡Eso no significa nada! –Protesto. Devuelve el DVD de Laguna al estante y se voltea.

―Como sea –Hace un ademán y se encamina hacia las películas de Acción/ Aventura.

― ¡Todo el mundo sabe que Laguna Beach está los miércoles por la noche! Todo lo que tienes que hacer es encender MTV por medio segundo. Pasan los comerciales todo el tiempo.‖

―Bien –Dice otra vez, encogiéndose.

― ¿Y qué si lo veo? –Le digo –Es lo que es.‖

―Ridículo es lo que es. Son como extraterrestres.‖

―Bueno –Digo, cambiando de táctica. ― ¿Viste The O.C?‖

―Totalmente diferente –Dice.

―Oh mi Dios, ¡no es cierto! Es lo mismo. Pero uno está escrito para televisión y el otro es un reality show.‖

―The O.C es completamente diferente –Dice ella. ―Porque aunque los personajes sean ricos y materialistas, al menos tienen conversaciones inteligentes. Tienen cuestiones. Dilemas. ¡Debates!‖

Umm. Tiene un motivo. Estoy tratando de pensar en un buen debate de Laguna que no incluya la situación mediática entre Kristin Cavallari y Nick Lachey. Mi celular suena antes de que pueda pensar en uno, y lo saco de mi bolsillo.

Es Em. Vacilo. Probablemente sea grosero atenderlo, pero Bella no va a estar conmigo para siempre, así que voy a jugármelas en algún punto; voy a necesitar dirigirme a la casa de Emmett para evitar ir a la mía. En ese caso, contestar el celular es mi mayor interés.

― ¿Te importa si contesto? –Le pregunto. ―Es algo importante.‖

―No hay problema –Dice, volviendo a las películas. Se arrodilla para mirar algo en el estante de abajo y la parte trasera de su camiseta se sube, mostrando su espalda. Trago.

― ¿Qué onda? –Le digo, abriendo mi celular y alejándome unos pocos pasos de Bella.

―Hombre, esto es una mierda –Dice Em, sonando como si en verdad estuviese cayendo mierda.

― ¿Qué pasa?‖

―Acabo de salir del gimnasio, ¿sabes? –Emmett se queda todos los días con el equipo de fútbol para ejercitarse; imagino que se refiere a eso.

―Sí –Le digo.

―Y cuando estoy dejando el colegio, en el aparcamiento está Rosalie con Kristia Crause y Tia Biddlecome.‖

―Okay –Le digo, ya comenzando a aburrirme de esta historia. Estoy un poco disgustado con el tema de Emmett y Rosalie, porque después de que le di café la otra noche y lo llevé a su casa, terminó yendo a la fiesta de Jeremy de todos modos. Y mientras atrapé a mi mamá engañando a mi papá y actué sin sentido con Isabella Swan, Emmett estaba de fiesta sin mí. Traté de ver de nuevo la espalda al descubierto de Isabella, echando una ojeada alrededor de la publicidad de los DVD's de Star Wars. Sigue inclinada. Tiene un buen culo. Me pregunto qué clase de ropa interior usa, si es una tanga, o quizás esos shorts de chicos. Algo de encaje, quizás.

― ¡Y ella me ignora! –Dice Emmett. Bella se inclina aún más. Su camiseta se desliza más arriba de su espalda. Trato de calcular lo cerca que necesito estar para captar la mejor vista sin que ella pueda escuchar mi conversación. ¿Es una locura tener estos pensamientos sobre ella? Probablemente. Quiero decir, se supone que debería estar pasándola con Tanya. Pero es que es divertido estar con Bella. Ella aleja mi mente de toda la mierda que está pasando en casa. Lo que es bueno.

― ¡¿Hola?! –Emmett pregunta del otro lado del celular.

―Sí –Le digo, tragando. ―Rosalie te ignoró.‖

― ¡No puedo creerlo! –Dice él. ―Eso es un fastidio, chico.‖

―Las chicas son fastidiosas –Le digo. ― ¿Te gusta?‖

―Ya no –Dice él, sonando como si no lo dijera enserio. ―No si va a actuar como una idiota.‖

―Se está burlando de ti.‖ Le digo. ―Sólo ignórala también.‖

―Pero no quiero ignorarla –Dice. ― ¡Quiero ligar con ella de nuevo!‖

―Lo sé –Le digo, suspirando. ―Pero si va a actuar bien, la última cosa que quieres hacer es volverte un Estúpido Psicópata Obsesionado.‖

Un empleado de Barnes & Noble, un chico joven con un delantal verde y sus orejas perforadas casi choca conmigo.

―Lo siento –Le digo.

― ¿Dónde estás? –Pregunta Emmett sospechosamente.

―En la librería.‖

― ¿La librería? ¿Qué mierda haces?‖

―Estoy, uh, buscando libros –Digo. ―Y debería volver a eso. Te llamo luego.‖

― ¿Con quién estás? –Pregunta.

Mierda. ― ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto, tratando de que mi voz suene con toda la inocencia posible. Él suspira.

― ¿Con-quién-estás?‖

―Estoy solo –Miento. ¿Por qué mentí? Odio mentir. No me gustan las mentiras. Mentir te mete en problemas. Manipular situaciones es una cosa, pero mentir es otra. Mi teoría (especialmente con chicas) es que si no mientes, no pueden señalarte como responsable de nada en todo lo malo que sucede.

Caso a mencionar: cuando estuve con Jana Freeze el verano pasado. Le dije que no quería una novia, y que iba a estar con otras chicas. Se puso toda loca cuando besé a Michelle Tessiro una semana después. Pero enserio, no fue mi culpa. Porque ella sabía el asunto, y eligió meterse en esa situación.

Sé que sueno como un prostituto. Pero no lo soy.

― ¿Estás solo? –Pregunta Emmett con incredulidad. ― ¿Qué mierda haces?‖

―Ya te lo dije –Le digo, tratando de no perder mi paciencia, ya que es mi culpa por mentirle. ―Estoy buscando libros.‖

―Hombre, eso es una mierda –Dice él.

―Bien –Le digo. ―Estoy con Isabella Swan.‖

― ¿Isabella Swan? –Pregunta Emmett, como si hubiese anunciado que estoy en una cita con Mischa Barton. ― ¿Para qué carajo?‖

―No lo sé –Le digo, notando que es cierto.

―Como sea –Dice Em ― ¿Puedes preguntarle de Rosalie por mí?‖

― ¿Preguntarle qué sobre Rosalie?‖

―Pregúntale cuál es el problema. Son amigas –Suspira como si no pudiera creer mi obvia ridiculez por no captar el plan.

Lo que es realmente preocupante de mi parte, porque si Emmett está diciendo algo que no entiendo, eso significa que mi cabeza es un completo desastre.

―Okay –Acepto.

―Pero no le dejes saber que yo quiero saber –Ordena.

―Por supuesto que no –No le señalo que esperar que le pregunte a una chica que apenas conozco sobre cómo se siente su amiga por Emmett sin decirle la razón por la que quiero saber, va a ser una cosa muy difícil de hacer.

―Luego –Emmett cuelga antes de que pueda hacer planes con él para más tarde. Mierda.

Bella viene del rincón, trayendo el DVD de la primera temporada de Laguna Beach. Lo sostiene en alto y me sonríe. ―Quizá le dé una segunda oportunidad.‖

―Deberías –Le digo, quitándole de su mano la caja azul del DVD y observando la parte trasera. ¿Qué no podría gustarme de este show? Chicas ardientes. Amoríos. ¿Quién necesita conversaciones inteligentes y debates? De todas formas, todo se reduce a desearse unos con otros. Así que la gente debería ligar y seguir con sus vidas.

―Entonces… -Dice ella, tomándolo de mis manos. ―Probablemente debería irme a casa.‖

―Oh –Digo, un poco sorprendido. Normalmente, no son las chicas las que terminan las citas conmigo. No es que esto sea una cita. Es algo así como para pasar el rato. La sigo hasta la caja registradora, donde hace la compra del DVD de Laguna Beach. Definitivamente no es una cita. Porque si fuera una cita, yo estaría pagando. Y nos estaríamos besando. Y eso definitivamente no va a pasar.

Media hora después, estamos besándonos en mi coche.

**Chan chan jajajaja mucho enredo en esta historia, una pareja dispareja. Me gusta ver a Edward y a Bella así, no es la típica historia en que están hecho el uno para el otro pero a su vez tiene su cliché, el chico popular con la chica tranquila y desapercibida jajaja no sé, me gusta y espero que a ustedes también y me dejen un RW con sus ideas de cómo se desarrolla la historia y que es eso tan terrible que Edward sabe que Bella no puede saber y que tuvo que inventar una novia de internet (bueno si alguna se leyó el libro ya sabe que es)**

**Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, son de SM y la historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de LB**

**Edward –El Viaje**

Día Uno, 12:36 p.m.

Me dirijo hacia el baño para ver lo que le está tomando tanto tiempo a Isabella cuando la veo inclinada vomitando sobre el piso. Es bastante desagradable, un manojo de pedazos marrones y líquido verde. Sabía que los calzone con salchica no se veían bien.

―Bells –dije, corriendo hacia ella. ― ¿Estás bien?‖

Me mira hacia arriba, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, y entonces se inclina con arcadas de nuevo. Tomo el celular de su mano, le cuelgo a quien sea con quien estuviera hablando, sin molestarme en decir nada, y dirijo a Bella pasando la línea de espera de mujeres (quienes están todas mirando ¿nunca antes han visto a alguien vomitar?) y dentro del baño de mujeres. ―Edward –ella dice, recostándose contra mi hombro. ―Tú no puedes entrar al baño de mujeres‖

Cuatro mujeres se mostraron abiertamente sorprendidas por el hecho de que yo estuviera en el lavado.

―Está bien –les digo. ―Sólo estoy ayudando a mi amiga. Ella no se siente muy bien.‖

―No somos amigos –dice Bella, y luego se tira de nuevo dentro uno de los lavabos que está en la pared. No es el mejor movimiento, decir que el chico que te está cuidando no es tu amigo, pero lo dejo pasar porque obviamente ella está afligida. Saco el cabello de su cara.

― ¿Tienes algo para atar tu cabello? –le pregunto, ignorando la mirada fija de las mujeres en el lavabo. ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Acaso no ven que está enferma? Tú pensarías que ellas están reunidas a mí alrededor emocionadas porque yo estaba tan obviamente interesado que correría el riesgo de un viaje al baño de mujeres. Quizá es un nuevo tipo de crimen, chicos pretendiendo que son amigos de chicas al azar que se ponen enfermas en apartaderos, de esta forma ellos pueden entrar furtivamente a los baños de mujeres y mirar a hurtadillas a… miro alrededor. A mujeres de mediana edad lavándose las manos.

Bella me entrega su bolsa, y miro a través de ella, buscando un lazo para cabello. Maquillaje, cuaderno, espejo… ¿por qué las chicas necesitan tantas cosas? Saco el cabello de Bella de su rostro, intentando recogerlo en una cola de caballo. Su piel se siente suave contra mis manos.

―Déjame hacerlo –dice Bella, llevando el lazo lejos de mi. Sus dedos cepillan contra mí, haciendo que mi frecuencia cardiaca se acelere de nuevo. Dios, la quiero tanto.

Tira su pelo hacia atrás, luego se inclina sobre el lavabo de nuevo y da una última arcada silenciosa. Froto su espalda hasta que su cuerpo para de estremecerse.

― ¿Estás bien? –digo.

―Sí –dice ella. Se agarra de los lados del lavamanos tan fuerte que sus nudillos se ponen blancos. ―Estoy bien. Sólo odio vomitar‖

― ¿Vas a estar bien aquí sola por un segundo? Voy a buscarte una botella de agua.‖

―Bien –dice, sonando como si en realidad no quisiera decir eso. Miro alrededor del baño. El piso está sucio y hay trozos de toallas de papel y papel higiénico dispersos por el suelo. Huele exactamente como uno pensaría que olería un baño de un apartadero en el camino.

―En realidad –digo ― ¿Por qué no sólo vienes conmigo?‖ Te conseguiremos algo de agua, y después te puedes sentar en la parte trasera de mi camioneta. Puede que algo de aire te haga sentir mejor.‖

―Está bien –ella accede, y comienza a caminar con paso vacilante hacia la puerta del baño. Voy a poner mi brazo a su alrededor como antes, pero ella se encoge de hombros. ―Estoy bien‖

Diez minutos después, ella está sentada con su pie colgando a un lado de la parte trasera abierta de mi camioneta, sorbiendo agua lentamente, y viéndose un poco mejor, aunque está realmente pálida.

―Debería llamar a Rosalie –dice ella. ―Estaba hablando con ella cuando empecé a vomitar.‖

Me sentí aliviado de que ella no estuviera hablando con Black, lo cual es completamente ridículo. Bella y yo terminamos, y no importa cuánto siga queriendo estar con ella, eso no va a pasar. Y ella merece a alguien que la haga feliz. Si Black hace eso por ella, realmente estoy genial con ello.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar en mi bolsillo, miro el identificador de llamadas. El papá de Bella.

El hijo de puta no me deja en paz. Llamando cada cinco minutos.

―Voy a tomar esta –le digo a Bells ― ¿Vas a estar bien por unos minutos?‖

―Si –dice ella. ―Llamaré a Rose para que no se preocupe.‖

Camino a salvo fuera del alcance del oído de Bella, y abro mi teléfono.

― ¿Qué? –digo. Es posible que él haya conseguido que rompiera con Isabella, pero en lo que a mí respecta, el poder que tiene sobre mí se detiene allí. Bueno, eso no es exactamente cierto, porque él sigue llamándome.

―Esa no es una manera agradable de contestar el teléfono, Edward –dice él, sonando alegre.

―Sí, bueno. Ahora no estoy de un humor agradable exactamente – digo.

―Oh, ¿y por qué es eso? –él pregunta, sonando divertido.

―Porque tú sigues llamándome.‖

―Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien –él dice. ―Que el viaje procedía sin percances.‖

―Sí, todo está bien –digo, no mencionando el hecho de que Bella acaba de pasar diez minutos vomitando dentro de un lavabo.

―Edward, tu sabes que no estoy intentando ser un bastardo en todo esto –él dice, suspirando.

―Si, perdóname –digo, viendo a Bella desde donde estoy. Se ve muy pequeña y muy pálida.

―No lo estoy –El Sr. Swan dice. ―Yo sólo quiero que Bella sea feliz, y realmente creo que esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo. Y Edward, creo que tu sabes que diciéndole a Bella lo que sucedió, realmente no va a servir a ningún propósito.‖

Otro que la quiere hacer odiarme, pensé para mí mismo. Y es la verdad. Si le contara a Bella lo que sabía, ella me odiará incluso más de lo que lo hace ahora. Y teniéndola odiándome porque ella cree que la dejé por otra chica, es mejor que teniéndola odiándome por lo que sé.

―Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte –digo, tragando saliva. ―No diré nada.‖

―Gracias –El Sr. Swan dice. ―En verdad lo aprecio, Edward. Y se lo diré a Bella, pero en mi propio tiempo.‖

―Lo que sea –digo. Cierro mi teléfono con un golpe seco, y tomo una respiración profunda. Después de algunos segundos, doy media vuelta y regreso a la camioneta. No puedo esperar hasta que termine este viaje.

**Bella –El Viaje**

Día Uno, 13:47

Voy a vomitar de nuevo. –Voy a vomitar de nuevo –le digo a Edward, sintiéndolo ascender en mi garganta.

Ahora estamos de vuelta en la carretera, y él señala y se detiene rápidamente al lado del camino. Abro la puerta y me asomo, vomitando sobre el pavimento. Esto es tan repugnante. En serio. Odio vomitar. Le tengo un muy mal miedo fóbico. Hago todo lo posible por no vomitar, y hasta hoy, no había vomitado desde cuarto grado. ¡Cuarto grado! Eso es como ocho años. Es una verdadera fobia, también. Vomitar, quiero decir. No conozco a nadie que le guste vomitar, pero está demostrado que algunas personas tienen miedo a ello. Al igual que yo. Y algunas celebridades. Matthew McConaughey, creo.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Edward, y siento su mano en mi espalda.

―Sí, estoy bien -miento, limpiándome la boca con la parte posterior de mi mano. Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso. Apuesto a que su chica MySpace nunca vomita todo sobre sí misma cuando están juntos. Apuesto a que están demasiado ocupados teniendo sexo como para comer cualquier cosa que pueda causar que su estómago obtenga todas estas cosas de carácter dudoso.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunta Edward. –No te ves bien

―Vaya, gracias –digo, cerrando la puerta.

Edward me da una servilleta. –Eh, toma –dice –es posible que desees limpiar tu boca.

Tomo la servilleta que me ofrece y me doy la vuelta, limpiando la baba de mi boca. ¿He mencionado que esto es realmente repugnante? Tiro la servilleta al cenicero y empujo el asiento de nuevo, reclinado totalmente hacia atrás. Es un truco realmente fácil para no vomitar. Sólo recuéstate, completamente inmóvil y recta, cierra los ojos y trata de no moverte.

-Oye, ¿Bells?

― ¿Sí? –Pregunto, tratando de no mover la boca en caso de que se ponga en marcha algún tipo de movimiento ondulatorio en mi estómago.

-Escucha, creo que tal vez deberíamos ir a un hotel en algún lugar –dice en tono vacilante, como si no me quisiera cabrear. ―Es obvio que estás enferma, y necesitas descanso

―Estoy bien –le digo. ―Y, además, sería desordenar el calendario. – ¿Está loco? Ya estamos muy por detrás gracias a su chiste del lolly esta mañana. Además del tráfico. Además de las largas filas del baño en la parada de descanso. Además de mi vómito.

-¿Estás segura? –Dice –Porque vi un cartel anunciando un Days Inn pocos kilómetros atrás

-Eso. Podría. Alterar. El. Programa‖.

―Está bien –dice, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. – ¿Estás segura?

-SI –Por supuesto que estoy segura. No voy a dejar que un vómito no me permita llegar a la universidad a tiempo.

Dos kilómetros más tarde, después de que hemos tenido que detenernos más de tres veces más para que pueda vomitar, él sale en la siguiente salida y sigue la señal de que dice DAYS INN. Yo no lo detengo.

Así que esto es realmente incómodo. Edward se registra en el Days Inn, lo que es una parada completa y totalmente imprevista, y el empleado de la recepción ha asumido que queremos una habitación. Este lugar es algo de aspecto dudoso (el empleado nos preguntó por cuánto tiempo queríamos la habitación, y creo que quiso decir en horas), y hay algunas chicas muy ligeras de ropa de pie fuera. Lo que es raro, porque son las cuatro de la tarde. Definitivamente no es lo suficientemente tarde como para la prostitución. Aunque tal vez he sido condicionada por los medios de comunicación a pensar que las prostitutas sólo salen después de medianoche. Al igual que este especial que vi una vez sobre prostitutas que hacían autostop frecuentemente.

Los llaman "lagartos de la suerte" y sólo salen de noche.

-Sí –dice Edward. –Vamos a tomar la misma habitación.

―No –digo. –Vamos a tomar dos.

El chico mira con nerviosismo entre los dos. –No, no lo haremos –dice Edward, volviéndose a mirarme. Estoy tumbada en una de las sillas en el lobby‖ que es en realidad un hall de entrada. He vomitado en mi blusa, mi cabello está saliendo de mi cola de caballo, y de camino hacia acá, casi se me caigo y Edward tuvo que tomar mi bolso.

―Bells, estás enferma. No te voy a dejar sola.

―Muy bien –le digo. –Pero dos camas.

-Por supuesto –dice Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Por supuesto, dos camas. Me olvidé por un momento que Edward tiene novia. Alguien que obviamente ama lo suficiente como para dejarme, lo que significa que no hay forma que la idea de compartir la cama conmigo se le haya cruzado por su mente. Por primera vez, me pregunto qué piensa su novia de que Edward está aquí, en un viaje conmigo. Ella es probablemente una de esas chicas super-segura quien está toda confiada en su relación. Qué fastidio. Conversaciones Acerca de mí de Edward con su novia (Una Engañosa Fantasía por Isabella Marie Swan):

_Edward: Así que estoy atascado yendo con Isabella en este viaje. _

_Mercedes: Muy bien. _

_Edward: Para que lo sepas, nada va a pasar. _

_Mercedes (empieza a quitarse la ropa para que ella y Edward puedan tener sexo): Lo sé. _

_Edward: ¿Quieres tener sexo de nuevo? Acabamos de terminar hace dos horas. _

_Mercedes (sube encima de él): Sí. (Pausa.) Esta chica Isabel o cualquiera que sea su nombre, no es linda, ¿verdad? _

_Edward: No. _

_Mercedes: Genial. _

Edward recoge nuestras bolsas y se encamina por el pasillo. "Habitación 103", dice, leyendo de la tarjeta que el chico de recepción le dio. Estoy concentrada en llegar al final del pasillo, sin desmayarme, ya que el suelo parece estar girando. Estoy viendo mis pies (los cuales están cubiertos por sandalias moradas muy lindas), como se mueven uno frente al otro, tratando de no perderlo. Uno. Dos. Paso. Paso. Ja, como la canción de Ciara. "Uno, dos pasos." Aunque no creo que Ciara estuviera tratando de mantenerse en pie mientras camina por un pasillo de hotel con su ex-novio, del que todavía estaba enamorada cuando escribió esa canción. Creo que Ciara estaba teniendo fiestas de baile y diversión y todo tipo de cosas realmente buenas que no tenía nada que ver con náuseas u horribles viajes por carretera.

Me apoyo en la marco de la puerta cuando Edward desliza la tarjeta de plástico en el sensor electrónico que nos dejará entrar en nuestra habitación. Una luz verde parpadea y él mantiene la puerta abierta para mí. Paso cerca de él, y cuando lo hago, mi pecho se roza contra él, y por un segundo, pierdo el aliento, pero luego estoy junto a él y se termina. Me deslizo en una de las camas y dejo mi bolso en el suelo.

El que estaba en la habitación antes dejó el aire acondicionado a todo volumen, y se siente bien. Estoy caliente. Me recuesto en la cama y cierro los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Edward, dejándose caer en la otra cama.

―Sí –le digo. –Estoy bien

Coge el mando a distancia del suelo y enciende el televisor. Los sonidos de ESPN llegan a todo volumen de los altavoces.

Tomo mi maleta del piso y voy al baño sin decirle a dónde voy. Tomo una ducha larga y fría, luego me cambio en un par de pantalones cortos de pijama de color rosa suave y un top negro atado con correa de espagueti. Me siento mucho mejor. Saco mi celular de mi bolso. Tres llamadas pérdidas. Mi papá. Rosalie. Y Jake.

Mierda. Jacob. Casi me olvidé de él.

Lo que sea, yo no voy a pensar en eso ahora. La, la, la. Simplemente le voy a devolver la llamada a Rose. Marco su número de celular.

―Oye –le digo cuando responde. – ¿Llamaste?

―Sí –dice ella. –Quería ver cómo te sentías

Oigo el sonido de bocinas de los coches pitando en el fondo.

-Uh, ¿Rose? –pregunto. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Sigo a Emmett a McDonald's –dice en tono satisfecho.

-¿Sigues a Emmett a McDonald's? –Repito en silencio. No puede hablar en serio. ¿Quién actúa como Veronica Mars?

―Sí –dice ella. –Lo estoy siguiendo para ver si él va a donde Katelyn

-¿Quién?

-Katelyn Masters. ¿La de primer año con quién él se enrolló?

-¿Por qué iría a ver a Katelyn Masters? –pregunto, confundida.

-Porque ella le dejó un mensaje en MySpace que era semi-coqueto, y entonces hoy él estaba muy vago acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Así que me dirigí a su casa y esperé afuera hasta que se fue. Y ahora está en McDonald's, y lo sigo para ver a dónde va. –MySpace seriamente va a ser responsable de que todo el mundo pierda la cordura.

-¿No temes que vaya a verte?

―No, en absoluto –dice. –Me quedo lo suficientemente lejos detrás de él, y además, estoy en el coche de mi mamá.

-¿Por qué estás en el coche de tu madre? –Rose tiene un coche en perfecto estado, un Honda Civic negro, que sus padres le obsequiaron hace unos meses como un regalo de graduación temprana.

-Duh –dice. ―Porque no quiero que averigüe que lo sigo

-Hey, ¿Rose? –Digo, tratando de sonar amable. – ¿No sería más fácil si simplemente le preguntas dónde va a ir exactamente?

-Isabella –dice con un suspiro de exasperación. – ¡No le puedo preguntar! Pensará que no confío en él.

-Obviamente no lo haces.

-¡Imbécil! –Rosalie gritó. –Lo siento, un tipo trató de cortar mientras giro para Home Depot. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-No me acuerdo –le digo, asustada por la repentina furia al volante de Rosalie

-Ah, cierto, acerca de Em y yo. Cómo no confió en él.

-¿Por qué querrías estar con alguien en quien no confías?

-No querría. Pero ¿pero y si lo enfrento y resulta que no es verdad, y rompe conmigo porque piensa que no confío en él?

― ¡Pero no confías!

―Es verdad. –Ella lo considera. –Pero podría ser toda mi propia psicosis.

-Probablemente

Más bocinas de coches pitando. –Me tengo que ir, creo que Emmett va a salir de la ventanilla para autos, y no lo quiero perder.

-Te llamaré más tarde –le digo, colgando.

Miro el teléfono y considero llamar a Jake, pero luego lo vuelvo a deslizar en mi bolso. Me ocuparé de ello más tarde.

Cuando regreso a la habitación, Edward está sentado en la cama, moviéndose de un tirón entre un torneo de póquer y un juego de béisbol.

-Oye –dice. – ¿Estás bien?

―Sí –le digo. –Estoy bien – La verdad es que no sé si estoy bien o no. De repente, me siento totalmente agotada, como si ni siquiera pudiera moverme.

Me lanzo sobre la segunda cama, tiro de la cubierta hacia abajo y agarro una de las almohadas de la parte superior de la cama. Lo muevo a la parte inferior. Me gusta dormir boca abajo en las camas.

Además, la forma de la habitación es alzada, la televisión está más cerca de la parte inferior de la cama, así que tiene sentido. No es que me importe ver póquer. Pero no me importaría ver el partido de béisbol.

-¿Quién está jugando? –Le pregunto a Edward. Mis ojos se sienten muy pesados, y mi garganta se siente áspera de vomitar tanto.

-Los Devil Rays y los Yankees –dice en voz baja, mirándome. Encuentro sus ojos por un segundo, y luego miro hacia otro lado. Edward y yo pasamos casi todas las noches este verano viendo a los Devil Rays en la televisión. Y en una de nuestras primeras citas, fuimos a un juego. Lo que sea. No pensaré en ello.

-¿Quieres ver algo más? –Pregunta.

―No –le digo, mis ojos se cierran. –Estoy muy, muy cansada

-Sí –dice. –Probablemente deberías descansar un poco

-Probablemente –le digo. Debo haberme quedado dormida en aproximadamente dos minutos, porque lo siguiente que sé, he abierto los ojos, y el reloj dice que son las cuatro de la mañana. Lo que significa que he dormido como quince horas. Mi estómago se siente vacío y cansado, como si hubiera pasado por un calvario. Lo que creo que ha pasado. Dejo que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad de la habitación. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que Edward está a mi lado, dormido, sus brazos a mí alrededor, nuestras piernas enredadas bajo la manta.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, son de SM y la historia es la adapatacion de la novela del mismo nombre de la autora LB

**Edward –Antes **

123 Días Antes del Viaje, 4:30 p.m.

Intento besar a Isabella Swan. Si tú me hubieras preguntado hace seis meses atrás si yo alguna vez me besaría con Isabella Swan, yo hubiera dicho que no, absoluta jodidamente no. Pero aquí estoy, intentando conseguir que ella me bese. Estamos estacionados frente a su casa, sentados en mi coche, y de alguna manera la acerqué a mí antes de que ella pudiera salir del coche.

Deseo que me deje hacerlo. Pero entonces, cuando fui a besarla, volvió su cabeza.

―No va a pasar –ella dice, su voz suena apagada contra mi pecho.

― ¿Por qué no? –interrogo, preguntándome si la había subestimado. Tal vez ella es una jugadora, una de esas chicas que te hace trabajar por ello.

Lo raro es que, normalmente estoy en eso, pero pensar en Bella enredando mi cabeza, es decepcionante por alguna razón.

―Porque –ella dice. ―Una vez que cruzas esa línea con alguien, nunca puedes volver atrás.‖

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto. ¿Por qué ella podría querer volver atrás? Soy un muy buen besador. O al menos eso me han dicho.

―Quiero decir que una vez que tu besas a alguien, todas estas otras cosas vienen dentro, si lo quieres o no.‖

―No necesariamente –digo. Estoy acariciando su cabello ahora, y todo lo que ella tendría que hacer es mover su rostro cerca de dos pulgadas, e inclinarla hacia arriba, y estaríamos besándonos.

―Lo es –ella dice. ―Trae todo tipo de drama con el que tú nunca tienes que tratar si sólo se quedan como amigos.‖

―No es cierto –Intento acercarla, lo que no funciona realmente, porque ella ya está cerca de largarse. ―He tenido besuqueos que no han terminado en ningún tipo de drama.‖

― ¿Ninguno en absoluto?‖

―Nop.‖

― ¿No corazones rotos?‖

―Nop.‖

― ¿No sicóticas bromas telefónicas?‖

―Nop.‖

― ¿No sintiendo que quieres vomitar y/o matar a su nuevo novio?‖

―Nop.‖

―Nombra una chica con quien te hayas besuqueado y que sigan siendo amigos.‖

―Nop.‖

―Eso era lo que pensaba –ella dice con aire de suficiencia. Aunque el aire de suficiencia no tiene sentido aquí, porque pienso que realmente quiere besarme. De lo contrario, ¿por qué estaría apoyada así contra mí?

―Me engañaste –digo.

―Hazlo, entonces. Nombra una chica con quien te hayas besuqueado y con la que sigas siendo amigo.‖

―No tiene por qué ser dramático –digo, ignorando su petición. ―Puede ser sólo acerca… del momento.‖

―No soy buena con el momento –dice. ―Siempre estoy preocupada acerca de qué va a pasar después.‖

―Debes dejar de preocuparte –digo. Y entonces la alcanzo e inclino su rostro hacia el mío y la beso. Ella no se aleja. Su boca está sobre la mía, y nuestras lenguas están juntas, y mis manos están sobre su rostro. Y es realmente, realmente lindo. Ella se aleja primero, e inclinamos nuestras cabezas juntas.

―Eso fue lindo –digo, sonriendo.

―Eso fue un error –ella dice, sonriendo devuelta. Y luego sale de mi coche y entra a su casa sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llego a mi casa, quince minutos después, mi mamá está sentada a la mesa de la cocina. Demasiada espera y ocultación hasta que mi coraje por confrontarla se levantó. Ella está usando un conjunto de suéter púrpura y una falda color crema. Lo que es raro, porque ella se ve… normal. No como si ella hubiera estado jodiéndose a algún tipo al azar en el sofá que ella y mi papá escogieron para su aniversario.

―Edward –dice, poniéndose de pie y alisando su falda. Me mira nerviosamente y yo aparto la vista. ―Escucha, debemos hablar.‖

―No sé si tenemos que hablar acerca de algo –digo simplemente. Intento averiguar la mejor manera de trabajar esto a mi favor. Estoy cabreado.

―Tenemos que –ella dice. ―Siéntate.‖

Saco una silla de la mesa de la cocina y la dejo frente a ella.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar? –la miro, y de pronto, estoy realmente, realmente asustado. Es algo en su rostro. Porque aquí está la cosa hasta este momento, me imaginaba que era sólo una cosa al azar. Tal vez ella y un cliente estaban trabajando tarde y lo llevaron muy lejos, yo llegué, y ella lo envió a casa después de volver en sí.

Así es como estas cosas suelen funcionar, ¿no? Me maldigo a mí mismo por ver Laguna Beach en vez de aprender importantes lecciones de vida en The OC.

―Creo que necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó aquí la otra noche –Muerde su labio otra vez y mira alrededor nerviosamente.

― ¿Acerca de qué?‖

―Edward, realmente, realmente, necesito que no le digas a tu padre acerca de lo que pasó hasta que yo tenga una oportunidad de hablar con él.‖

―No puedes estar hablando en serio –digo. ―No hay manera de que no le vaya a contar a Papá acerca de esto –Ella debe estar delirante. ¿En realidad cree que guardaría este enorme tipo de secreto a mi papá? ¿Cómo puede siquiera esperar que haga eso?

―Edward –dice, ―Tengo el derecho a ser capaz de contarle a mi propio tiempo, según mis propios motivos –Remueve el dobladillo de su falda nerviosamente. ―Esa es la única forma en que seremos capaces de resolverlo.‖

―Como sea –digo, dirigiéndome a la nevera y cogiendo una Coca Cola de la puerta lateral. ―Me estoy quedando fuera de ello. De hecho, terminé completamente con ello.‖

La dejo de pie en la cocina y me dirijo a mi habitación, donde paso las siguientes dos horas escuchando música rap en mi iPod y pensando acerca de cómo se siente besar a Isabella Swan.

**Bella –El Viaje**

Día Dos, 4:07 a.m.

Me quedé allí por un segundo, no muy segura de que se suponía que debía hacer. Quiero decir, Edward está aquí, en la misma cama, conmigo. Envuelto alrededor mío. Una parte de mi quería gritar, empujarlo, dar la vuelta, y posiblemente patearlo en las bolas. Pero se siente bien. Estar cerca de él, y darme cuenta de que probablemente nunca más voy a estar así de cerca con él, otra vez. Nunca. Así que quizás sólo deba rendirme por un momento, aferrándome a esta última cosa.

Puedo sentir su pecho moviéndose junto a mí, subiendo y bajando con su respiración, sus brazos se sienten fuertes alrededor mío. Mi estómago refunfuña, probablemente porque está vacío. Qué dolor en el trasero. Sé que no puedo comer cualquier cosa, porque si lo hago, me voy a terminar enfermando de nuevo.

Empujo la mano de Edward de mi hombro. Mi cabeza da golpes. Genial. ¿Por qué él está en la cama conmigo? ¿Es posible que me haya metido en una especie de estado delirante raro, por mi aparente envenenamiento con comida, y lo haya cogido y tironeado dentro de la cama conmigo? Tal vez fue una fuga. Aprendimos acerca de todo esto en clase de psicología. Estoy horrorizada.

Empujo su brazo hacia arriba y sobre mi cabeza, intentando no despertarlo. La última cosa que quiero es que él sea consciente del hecho de que estamos en esta posición. Quizá pasó naturalmente. Como en las películas, cuando los chicos y las chicas siempre se quedan dormidos sin darse cuenta que van a lograr envolverse alrededor del otro. Tal vez esta es la forma que tienen nuestros cuerpos de decirnos que estamos destinados a estar juntos. O tal vez yo, le robé un abrazo o algo.

Necesito salir de esta cama. Fuera del hotel. Fuera de este viaje. Definitivamente no es bueno para mi estado mental. Tomo mi teléfono del velador. Me remuevo rápidamente a mí misma del enredo que es Edward, y me dirijo al baño. Reviso mis llamadas perdidas. Cuatro de ellas. Son de Jacob. Adorable.

Me pregunto si a las cuatro de la mañana es demasiado tarde/temprano para llamarlo. Realmente, podría ser la hora perfecta, porque no hay forma de que vaya a estar despierto. Así que puedo dejarle un mensaje rápido, un ―Gracias por llamarme, pero estaba enferma y dormida –un tipo de mensaje como ese, así no tendría que hablar con él realmente. Soy tan brillante.

Pulso el botón en la agenda de mi teléfono junto a su nombre y lo escucho sonar. Ring…Ring…

― ¿Hola?‖ dice, sonando cansado.

Genial. ¿Qué clase de tonto contesta su teléfono a las cuatro de la mañana? En un día que van a la escuela, ¡ninguno! ¿Acaso no tiene orientación? Como sea. Esto es tan ridículo. Quiero decir, ligué con él, no es el fin del mundo. La gente se enrolla todo el tiempo. Y entonces tú sólo te ocupas de ello. Hablas de ello. Lo solucionas. Este es Jake. Él es mi amigo. No es un psicótico. Él es Jake. Tomo una respiración profunda.

―Oh, hola –digo.

―Te extraño.‖

―Oh –Esta es la única cosa que se me ocurre decir. No tengo que decirlo de vuelta, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no es como cuando alguien dice 'te amo' y tú estás como obligado a decirlo también, incluso si no quieres hacerlo. Y lo extraño. Un poco. Aunque realmente no sé cómo puedes extrañar a alguien si sólo lo viste hace una noche. Quiero decir, normalmente, no nos vemos todos los días. Así que es algo raro para él decir que me extraña, ya que a pesar de que vamos a estar fuera de la escuela, nada realmente ha cambiado aún.

― ¿Qué hora es allá? –Escucho el ruido que hace moviéndose a través de su cama.

―Um, cuatro de la mañana –digo.

―Estoy tan contento de que me devolvieras la llamada –él dice. ―Estaba preocupado por ti.‖

―Sí –digo. Silencio. ―Así que, escucha, realmente no puedo hablar por mucho tiempo, porque estoy en el baño y no quiero despertar a Edward

― ¿Por qué podrías despertar a Edward? – pregunta, sonando confundido.

―Porque él puede escucharme hablar, y entonces despertar. Y tendría que tratar con él mientras está despierto, durante las horas normales ya es suficiente para mí –Estoy asumiendo que a Jake le gustará el hecho de que estoy diciendo algo malo de Edward, pero mi enunciación tuvo el efecto contrario. Jacob enloqueció

― ¿Se están quedando en la misma habitación? –él pregunta. De pronto suena completamente despierto, y hay más ruido al final de la otra línea, como si estuviera sentando y tomando nota.

De improviso me siento como si estuviera en un capítulo realmente raro de The twilight zone, donde Jake me quiere y yo no lo quiero a él, Edward rompe conmigo, estoy en una mala iluminada habitación de hotel, y son las cuatro de la mañana. Pero no lo es. Es la vida real. Muy raro.

―Sí, nos quedamos en la misma habitación –digo, intentando sonar despreocupada. ―Pero hay dos camas, y estamos así sólo porque quedaba una habitación –Ahora le estoy mintiendo a Jake. Soy una mentirosa.

― ¿Había sólo una habitación? –Jacob pregunta incrédulo. Aparentemente una muy mala mentirosa.

―Sip –digo.

―Lo siento, Bells –él dice. ― ¿Estás bien? ¿Teniendo que estar en la misma habitación de esa manera con él?‖

―Sí, está bien –digo. ―Estoy resistiendo.‖

―Bien.‖

―Sip –digo. ―Así que, de todas formas, suenas realmente cansado, así que debo dejar que te vayas. Te llamaré mañana, antes de que lleguemos allí y te dejaré saber cuándo…‖

―Hoy –dice Jake.

― ¿Hoy qué? –pregunto. Mi cabeza está empezando a doler, y no estoy segura de sí es porque estoy consiguiendo alguna clase de confusión por envenenamiento con comida o algo, o si es por el estrés del viaje.

―Tu estarás allí hoy, técnicamente –Jake dice. ―Porque son las cuatro de la mañana.‖

―Oh –digo. ―Cierto –Silencio.

― ¿Estás segura de que todo está bien? –Jacob pregunta.

―Sí –digo. ―Está bien.‖

― ¿Es Edward? ¿Ha intentado algo?‖

―Uh, no –digo. ―No lo ha hecho. Intentar algo, quiero decir. Él tiene novia –No mencioné el hecho de que yo acabo de despertar con los brazos de Edward envueltos a mí alrededor. Porque obviamente fue es una especie de error raro, algo que pasó mientras estábamos durmiendo.

―Como si eso lo fuera a detener –Jacob bufó. No, en serio, él bufó. El chico con el que me besé anoche está bufando. ―Ustedes chicos estaban juntos cuando él empezó a salir con su nueva novia, así que no puedo dejarle pasar nada, Isabella.‖

Quiero señalar que (supuestamente) Edward no me engañó, pero realmente, ¿cuál es el punto? Jacob va a creer lo que crea. Y de todas maneras, probablemente tiene razón. Edward seguramente me engañó. Siento que comienzo a perturbarme, y tomo una exhalación profunda.

―Bien, bueno, Voy a volver a dormir –le digo a Jake ―Te llamaré mañana y te dejaré saber cómo estamos avanzando.‖

―Bien –dice Jacob ―Te extraño, Bella, y no puedo esperar a verte.‖

―Si, a ti también –digo, y luego corto antes de que pueda decir algo más. Deslizo mi celular devuelta a mi bolsa y me arrastro devuelta a la habitación. Subo a la otra cama, en la que no está Edward, cierro mis ojos e intento dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen blablablá son de SM blablablá y la historia esta adaptada de la novela del mismo nombre de LB**

**Bella –Antes**

107 Días Antes del Viaje, 4:05 p.m.

―Deja de engancharte de él –dice Rose. ―Eso va a salir mal.‖

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

―Justo lo que digo. Te gusta, Bells. Y eso no es bueno.‖

―No me gusta –digo, rodando mis ojos. ―Sólo estamos, tú sabes, pasando el rato –Han pasado un par de semanas desde que besé por primera vez a Edward, y después un par de días tratando de ignorarlo, pero él es muy persistente, últimamente hemos estado pasando mucho rato juntos. Y por mucho, quiero decir, um, mucho. Como en, a ver, cada segundo que no estamos en la escuela, estamos juntos. Incluso cuando estamos en la escuela, estamos enviándonos mensajes. O pasando el rato durante el almuerzo o durante nuestras desorganizaciones en la biblioteca. O pasándonos notas en matemáticas. Sin embargo, realmente no es tan malo. Quiero decir, la escuela casi termina. Así que no es como si tuviéramos una tonelada de trabajo en la que deberíamos estar concentrados o algo.

―Te gusta –dice Rose ―Puedo decirlo por la forma en que hablas con él. Y no es bueno. Cuando la gente se empieza a encariñar con la gente, es cuando alguien tiene la habilidad de dañar.

―No saldré herida –digo, encogiéndome de hombros. Estamos sentadas en la sala de estar de Rosalie, viendo mi colección de DVD de Laguna Beach y hablando acerca de nada.

―Sólo se cuidadosa, es todo lo que digo.‖

―Deberías hablar –digo, cogiendo una almohada de mi lado del sofá y lanzándosela.

―Totalmente diferente –ella dice. ―No estoy tan vinculada sentimentalmente a Emmett como tú con Edward.‖

―No estoy vinculada emocionalmente a Edward –miento. La verdad es, que lo estoy un poco. Emocionalmente vinculada a él, quiero decir.

Al principio, era sólo divertido. Me gustaba besarlo, y estar alrededor de él, y tomar su mano. Pero entonces se convirtió en algo diferente. Puedo hablar con él.

Le cuento cosas que realmente nunca le he contado a nadie, como cuan asustada estoy de que una vez llegue a la universidad todo será diferente, y no voy a poder ser inteligente ya, y terminaré quedando fuera y mis padres me desconocerán.

―Bien, como sea –dice Rosalie. Coge el control remoto y le sube el volumen a la TV. ―Sólo ten cuidado, Isabella. Porque él definitivamente no está emocionalmente vinculado a ti.‖

**Edward –Antes**

99 Días Antes del Viaje, 6:07 p.m.

Creo que estoy emocionalmente vinculado a Isabella Swan. Este no es un buen plan por unas pocas razones. He puesto empeño en nunca vincularme emocionalmente a nadie.

Los vínculos emocionales son problemáticos. Terminan con corazones rotos y siendo acosadores. No que haya llegado a ese extremo, es decir, siendo el acosador o consiguiendo un corazón roto, pero he visto montones de chicas vincularse emocionalmente conmigo, y nunca es una buena situación. Los vínculos emocionales son para gente realmente estúpida, o personas que son mucho, mucho más viejas y pueden tratar con situaciones problemáticas como los vínculos emocionales.

Además, Tanya Denali me está acechando. Cuando digo acechando, quiero decirlo en términos relativos. Ella dejó los actos de difícil-de-conseguir, y ahora está dejando bastante claro que quiere que liguemos. Está haciendo esto por MySpace dejándome mensajes y textos que dicen 'Quiero que liguemos'.‖ La cosa rara es, que esto no debería ser un problema. Porque no quise enrollarme más con ella. Lo cual es por qué yo probablemente debería. Porque si no lo hago, quiere decir que estoy involucrado emocionalmente con Isabella. Y no puedo tener eso.

Esto es en lo que estoy pensando mientras conduzco a la casa de Bella para hacer la tarea de matemática. Por lo general hacemos juntos nuestra tarea de matemática en su habitación, lo que conlleva hacer un problema y luego besarnos por unos pocos minutos. Entonces ella para y dice, 'Edward, en realidad tenemos que hacer nuestra tarea' y entonces hacemos dos problemas más y volvemos a besarnos por un rato.

Nos toma demasiado hacer las tareas de esta manera, y a pesar de todo, el tiempo parece ir mucho más rápido. La otra cosa que me preocupa acerca de la situación con Bella es que obviamente he estado pasando mucho tiempo allí en un esfuerzo por evitar lo que está pasando en mi casa. Mi estrategia, como con muchas cosas, ha sido negación y evasión. Yo sólo niego y evito. Lo raro de esto es, que mis padres parecen no darse cuenta.

― ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Bella cuando la llevo a su casa.

―No mucho –digo. Ella se inclina hacia mi cuando paso por ella de camino a la escuela, e inhalo su esencia. Huele tan bien. Como… no lo sé, exactamente. Como Isabella.

Dos horas después, estamos besándonos en su cama. Nuestros libros de matemática están en el suelo. Mis manos están en su pelo y en su rostro, y en su espalda bajo la blusa. Su lengua está en mi boca, y la deseo tanto.

―Espera –dice, alejándose. Saca su cabello lejos de su rostro y me mira seriamente. ―No sé qué está pasando aquí –Se sienta y alisa su blusa.

Uh-oh. Esto no es bueno. Esto suena como a que esto va a ser una conversación. Las conversaciones, como regla, no son buenas. Normalmente significan que algo malo va a pasar. Cuando malas cosas pasan, me gusta que sólo pasen. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo hablando de ellas? ¿O acerca de la posibilidad de que puedan pasar? De nuevo, negación y evasión es realmente una genial estrategia, y salva a todos de muchos problemas.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto. Beso su cuello en un esfuerzo de distraerla. ―Tu piel es tan suave.‖

―Edward –dice, empujándome lejos. ―Para. En serio –Whoa. Bien. Me tiro lejos de ella y de regreso a la pared detrás de su cama.

―Yo sólo… -su voz se desvanece. ―No quiero ser una chica típica, pero necesito saber qué está pasando.‖

―Okay –digo lentamente, no seguro de qué decir. No porque esté siendo forzado a confrontar este asunto, es sólo que no sé realmente que decirle. He estado en esta situación muchas veces. Normalmente, las chicas no son tan elocuentes al respecto. Tú sólo puedes saberlo cuando están llegando al punto donde te van a presionar por una respuesta acerca de qué está pasando. Te quieren para ser su novio, no sólo un enganche. Lo que está bien, no puedo culparlas. Estoy un poco sorprendido. Usualmente, les digo que no les puedo ofrecer eso. Algunas veces me odian. Algunas veces seguimos saliendo (aunque nunca vuelve a ser lo mismo). Pero esta vez, me doy cuenta de que no quiero decirle a Bella que no quiero ser su novio. De hecho, quiero ser su novio. Si eso es lo que ella dirá. ― ¿Qué estás diciendo? –pregunto.

―No lo sé –dice lentamente. Mira hacia abajo a la cama y traza con su dedo el contorno de una flor azul en el cobertor. ―Es sólo, quiero decir, no necesito que seas mi novio o algo –Oh. ―Pero yo sólo… quiero decir, ¿qué está pasando aquí exactamente?‖

―Bueno –digo, pasando mi mano a través de mi cabello. ―No lo sé. Amo pasar tiempo contigo, y amo estar cerca de ti –Me doy cuenta de que está dos pies lejos de mí, y eso me pone nervioso. Alcanzo y toco su mano, y comienzo a dibujar pequeños círculos contra su palma con mi dedo índice. Trato de tirarla cerca de mí, pero ella se resiste.

―Es sólo que siento un poco raro estar pasando tanto tiempo juntos y hacer todas estas cosas que estamos haciendo sin saber exactamente qué es esto –Muerde su labio. Me inclino y la beso. ―Edward, en serio –dice, empujándome.

―Está bien –digo, retrocediendo. ―Lo siento. Así que, ¿qué quieres? Vamos a estar juntos. Tú y yo –La beso de nuevo. No puedo facilitarlo. ―Sé mi novia.‖

―Edward, estoy siendo seria –dice. Rueda sus ojos y me empuja.

―Yo también –La acerco y miro en sus ojos. ―Vamos a estar juntos.‖

Apoya su cabeza en mí. ― ¿Es lo que quieres realmente? –pregunta. Inclina su cabeza hacia la mía.

―Sí –digo.

―Porque tú no debes decirlo a menos que, tú sabes, tú realmente quieras hacerlo. No quiero que pienses que tienes que‖

―No siento como que tenga que hacer algo –digo. Acerco mis labios una pulgada a los suyos.

―Está bien –dice. ―Entonces…‖

La beso entonces, y ella por fin para de hablar.

Tres horas después, finalmente terminamos nuestra tarea de matemática. Eran diez problemas. Diez problemas nos tomaron tres horas. Son las diez de la noche. No voy a tener tiempo de terminar mis demás tareas. Espero tener una novia que no haga lío con mi habilidad de mantener mis calificaciones. Ja.

―Debo irme –digo, intentando separarme del cuerpo de Bella. Estamos acostados en su cama, besándonos, y no puedo parar. Es como si fuera físicamente incapaz de estar lejos de ella.

―Está bien –dice ella, sin moverse. Cierra sus ojos por un segundo, y yo intento memorizar la forma en que se ve, su cabello extendido sobre la almohada, sus labios ligeramente separados. Suspira y se tira a si misma fuera de la cama, entonces sostiene su mano hacia fuera, y me levanta, la acerco a mí y la beso de nuevo.

―Te acompañaré a la puerta –dice cuando se aleja.

―Bien –Reúno mis cosas, metiendo todo en mi bolsa de mensajero negra, y camino con Bella por las escaleras.

Cuando caminamos dentro de la cocina, la puerta trasera se abre.

― ¿Papá? –Bella pregunta. Mierda. El papá de Isabella ha estado en un viaje de negocios por las pasadas semanas, así que no había tenido que conocerlo. Odio conocer papás. Los papás como regla, no me gustan. Ellos piensan que soy un punk quien está tratando de desflorar a sus preciosas hijas. Lo que es usualmente el caso. Pero no en este.

Aunque no me importaría desflorar a Bella, estoy contento con toda la cosa del besuqueo. Tal vez no sea una desfloración. Todavía no hemos tenido la conversación '¿Eres virgen?'

La puerta trasera se abre y entra el papá de Isabella.

― ¡Estás en casa! –se arroja a si misma a él y lo coge en un abrazo. Esto va a ser doblemente desastroso, porque Bella y su padre son súper cercanos. Lo que significa que obtener la aprobación de él es la llave para nuestra relación.

Usé el tiempo de su reunión para alisar mi ropa y pasar mis dedos a través de mi pelo. Espero no lucir como 'he estado besuqueándome con su hija'.

―Edward –dice Bella ―Ven a conocer a mi papá –Se echa hacia atrás, sin soltar su mano.

―Mucho gusto, señor –digo, extendiendo mi mano. Obtengo mi primer buen vistazo de él, y entonces me detengo. Porque el papá de Isabella es el tipo con el que mi mamá se estaba besando en el sofá.

―Déjame ver si lo entiendo –dice Emmett un par de horas después, inclinando la espalda en la cabina. Estamos en Denny's, teniendo un tardío bocado nocturno, y acabo de terminar de contarle completamente el sórdido chisme. Todo. Mi mamá. Isabella. Su papá. Todo.

―Isabella ahora es tu novia.‖

―Correcto.‖

―Y dos horas después de que ustedes, chicos locos, llegaran a la conclusión de que eran almas gemelas, averiguas que tu mamá está jodiendo con su papá.‖

―Correcto –Ni siquiera me encojo por el crudo lenguaje de Em estoy más allá de eso.

―Amigo, esta mierda es JODIDA –Toma una fritura y la arrastra a través de algo de ketchup. ― ¿Qué vas a hacer?‖

―Tengo que contarle a ella –digo. Silencio. ― ¿Cierto?‖

―Cierto –Emmett dice, sonando indeciso.

― ¿Por qué suenas indeciso?‖

―No lo hago –dice, sonando incluso más indeciso que antes.

― ¡Sí, lo haces!‖

―Bueno, sólo es una de esas cosas que suenan bien en teoría, pero podría no ser realmente necesario –Toma la pajita de la bebida y la tira sobre la mesa, entonces toma un largo trago de su bebida directo del vaso.

En ese momento, la camarera vino y reemplazó su bebida vieja por una nueva.

―Gracias –Emmett dice, sonriéndole.

―De nada –ella dice, mirándome a mí. ― ¿Necesita algo más?‖

―No, estoy bien –digo, un poco molesto por su interrupción.

― ¿Está seguro? –ella persiste. ― ¿Postre? ¿Café?‖

―Nah, estoy bien –digo, mirando a otro lado y esperando que ella capte el mensaje.

―Oooh, ¿sabes qué? –Em dice, viéndose emocionado. ―Voy a tener un pedazo de esa cosa de fresa, ¿esa con toda la nata montada? –resistí la urgencia de arrojarme a mí mismo a través de la mesa y estrangularlo.

―Está bien –ella acuerda. ― ¿Helado de vainilla?‖

―Seguro –Em dice. Se encoge de hombros. ―Auméntalo.‖

―Traeré dos cucharas –Tan pronto como despejó el área, Emmett tomó otro trago de bebida. Apoyó la espalda en su silla y soltó un enorme eructo.

―De todas formas –digo, intentando no asustarme. ― ¿Puedes decirme por qué no debo contarle?‖

―Amigo –Emmett dice. Pone un cubo de hielo dentro de su boca y comienza a hacerlo crujir.

― ¿Amigo qué?‖

―Espera –dice. ―Estoy intentando pensar cómo expresarlo –Genial. Estaremos aquí todo el día.

―No intentes pensar cómo expresarlo –digo. ―Sólo dilo.‖

― ¿Estás seguro?‖

― ¡Sí!‖

―Probablemente no vas a estar con ella durante tanto tiempo –Se encoge de hombros. ―Así que realmente no hay un punto en decirle.‖

―Geez, dime cómo te sientes realmente.‖

― ¡Tú dijiste sólo dilo!‖

―Lo sé, lo sé –digo. Me inclino sobre la mesa y froto mis sienes con mis dedos. Tal vez Emmett tiene razón.

Tal vez no tengo que decirle. Tal vez puedo esperar un poco hasta que averigüe como me siento acerca de ella y entonces puedo decidir si le digo o no. Me gusta Bella, me gusta mucho, no quiero pasar el rato con nadie más, pero soy voluble. ¿Qué si le digo y arruino su vida? Qué si no se supone que ella sepa acerca de esto, y no sólo le digo a ella, sino que además, ¿ella nunca debe enterarse acerca de esto? No es como si mi mamá esté planeando casarse con su papá. No creo, de todas formas.

―Amigo, ¿esto te está estresando? –Em pregunta. ―No me asustes.‖

― ¿Por qué te asustaría eso?‖

―Porque tú nunca te estresas.‖

La camarera volvió con un plato enorme de pastel de fresa, helado, y crema batida. Puso dos cucharas.

―Hice una doble porción –dice, sonriendo. Lame sus labios y alisa con sus manos su apretado delantal. Adorable.

Mi mundo se está cayendo a pedazos, y alguna camarera al azar hace bromas de tríos. Ella se aleja, moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado. Si yo no estuviera tan jodido ahora mismo, probablemente estaría encendido.

―Amigo –Em. suspira, inclinándose a través de la mesa. ― ¿Quiere tener un trío con nosotros?‖

―Probablemente.‖

―Whoa –Sus ojos se abren. ―No es que yo lo hiciera. No te ofendas hermano, pero eso sería demasiado jodido –Toma un bocado del pastel de fresa. ―Eso es algo de buena mierda. Haz la prueba.‖

―No, gracias –digo. De repente no estoy muy hambriento, y la hamburguesa de queso y papas fritas que acabo de devorar se sienten pesadas en mi estómago.

―Necesitas enfriarte –Emmett dice. Tiene crema batida por toda la boca. Llego a través de la mesa y sin palabras le entrego una servilleta. Él sonríe tímidamente y se seca la boca. ―Por ahora, no puedes preocuparte por eso. La última cosa que quieres es que Isabella se asuste por nada. Y si decides que esto se va a convertir en algo serio, siempre puedes decirle más tarde.‖

― ¿Qué si ella pregunta por qué no le dije antes?‖

―Puedes decirle la verdad. Que tú querías asegurarte que estaba pasando entre ustedes, chicos, y entre sus padres, antes de que hicieras algo sicótico.‖

Miro a Emmett con incredulidad. ¿Cómo es que alguien quien es tan idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pueda, de alguna manera, ser capaz de aportar tan buena visión? Quizás es porque él, la mayoría de las veces, piensa en un nivel tan simple que no se atasca por cosas como la emoción y la manipulación. Él sólo averigua la mejor manera de manejar una situación, y entonces lo hace.

―Buena idea –digo. ―Gracias.‖

―No hay problema –Me sonríe con la boca llena de fresas.

― ¿Algo más que pueda ofrecerles a ustedes dos? –dice la camarera, presentándose en nuestra mesa.

―Sólo la cuenta –digo. ―Gracias.‖

Ella la arranca lentamente del bloc y la pone frente a mí. ―Si necesitan cualquier otra cosa, siempre puedo agregarla –Sonríe de nuevo, girándose en sus tacones, y se aleja.

―Podrías agregarla a ella también -Emmett dice.

Recojo la cuenta. $15.65 'Carrie' dice al final. '¡Llámame, lindura! 555-0181'.‖

Seguido por una carita sonriente.

Tiro uno de $20 sobre la mesa y dejo la cuenta donde estaba.

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAN! Ya sabemos quién era aquel hombre misterioso y uno de los porque Edward detesta tanto al papá de Bella! De a poco van cayendo las piezas en su lugar.**

**Un rw?**

**Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni la trama me pertecen, son de SM y es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de LB**

**Edward –El viaje**

Día Dos, 11:37 a.m.

Probablemente voy a entrar en una pelea con Black cuando lleguemos a Middleton. Ese perro se lo merecía desde hace mucho tiempo. Y yo no podré ser culpado por joderlo. Él nunca tomó en serio la relación que yo tenía con Bella. Incluso cuando estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, él seguía haciendo pequeñas indirectas. Un ejemplo de ello:

Una noche, cuando Black, Bells, yo, Emmett, Rose, y unas pocas otras personas estábamos pasando el rato, Bella decidió que quería ordenar comida. Y Lloyd fue todo 'Oh, Bells, tu siempre tienes que ordenar comida mientras estamos viendo baseball'.‖ Lo que podía ser verdad. Pero fue la manera en que lo dijo que me sacó de mis casillas.

Fue como si él estuviera hablando acerca de comida, pero él básicamente estaba diciendo, Edward, conozco a Bella mejor que tú, y podría cogérmela si quisiera.‖

Como sea, estamos en el coche camino a ver a mi hermana, Alice, y Black en Middleton, y Bella está actuando como si fuera la noche antes de navidad. Está prácticamente quitándose la ropa ahora mismo. No soy estúpido. Sé que algo de eso es una actuación, algo que ella probablemente está haciendo para cabrearme, pero aún así, ellos se enrollan.

Ahí tiene que haber algo, o de otra manera ella es una actriz del demonio.

Hasta ahora, ella me ha preguntado cómo se ve su cabello como unas cinco millones de veces. Está usando una mini falda negra y un top negro con tirantes. Su cabello está en un trenza, lo que tú pensarías que podría ser algo tonto, pero en ella se ve realmente linda.

Casi no he visto a Bella vestida así. Usualmente ella no es tan… reveladora.

― ¿Mi cabello luce bien? –pregunta de nuevo, bajando de un tirón el visor y checando por sí misma en el espejo.

―Si –digo, con los dientes apretados. ―Tu cabello se ve bien.‖

―Disculpa si estoy siendo molesta –dice, sacando un brillo labial de su bolsa y aplicándoselo en los labios. ―Sólo estoy nerviosa.‖

―Comprensible –digo, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Ella tiene la mejor boca. Miro hacia delante de nuevo, manteniendo los ojos en la carretera.

―Muero de hambre –anuncia. ― ¿Pararemos para desayunar o algo?‖

― ¿Piensas que eso es inteligente con tu estómago y todo? –La última cosa que necesito es Isabella vomitando sobre todo mi coche de nuevo. No que eso realmente me importara ayer. En realidad me gustó cuidarla. Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora. Ayer ella estaba linda y vulnerable. Envolvió sus piernas a mí alrededor en la cama, y me acercó a ella durante la noche.

Ahora está vestida como una vagabunda y pensando acerca de tener sexo con Black. Así que perdóname si no estoy corriendo para sostener su pelo hacia atrás. Dejen a Black hacer esa mierda si ella está tan dentro de él.

―Tengo hambre –Se encoge de hombros y saca el CD del reproductor y lo lanza al asiento trasero. Pulsa el botón de la radio satelital y la cambia a la estación de country.

―Siéntete libre –digo, rodando mis ojos. Mi teléfono comienza a vibrar en mi bolsillo, y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo.

―Tu teléfono está sonando –Bella dice amablemente.

―Gracias –digo.

―Deberías contestar –Comienza a tararear la canción de la radio, algo acerca de los últimos días de alguien en la tierra y de que toma ventaja de ellos.

Estoy a punto de volverme loco escuchando esta mierda de radio country. El country es tan deprimente. Hay tantas canciones lentas. ¿Por qué estoy aguantando esta mierda? Este es mi coche. Estoy conduciendo. Debería ser capaz de escuchar lo que yo quiera. Especialmente ahora que ella está aporreando a Bella. Dejen que él aguante su mierda de música, y su vómito.

―Bien –digo. ―Lo haré –Saco mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y hago un gran espectáculo al contestarlo.

― ¿Hola? –digo, sonando optimista, y como si estuviera feliz de estar al teléfono. Decidí pretender que es mi novia imaginaria. Maldito fingimiento para ser lindo.

―Yo –Emmett dice.

― ¿Qué pasa, cariño? –digo, tratando de echar un vistazo a Isabella por el rabillo del ojo sin que ella se dé cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo. Ella mira dentro de su bolso, probablemente buscando más maquillaje, así puede lucir bien para Black.

― ¿Cariño? –Emmett pregunta. ―Eddy, no tenía idea de que te sentías de esa forma acerca de mí. Tengo que advertirte, sin embargo, que estoy en una relación muy comprometedora.‖

―Sí, te extraño también –Bella comienza a pasar a través de las estaciones de radio satelitales. Bien. Espero que esté sacudida. Espero que se dé cuenta que si ella no estuviera saliendo con Black, la dejaría escoger cualquier canción que ella quisiera escuchar. Y yo no estaría pretendiendo hablar con mi novia falsa.

― ¿Supongo que soy tu novia falsa? –Emmett pregunta, suspirando. Es un milagro que lo haya averiguado. Normalmente él no es el mejor con cosas que no están explicadas detalladamente para él.

―Por supuesto, dulzura –digo. Trato de no pensar en el hecho de que le estoy hablando a Emmett como si estuviéramos enamorados. Em mide seis pies con cuatro y pesa 220 libras. No es alguien con quien tú quieras pensar acerca de tener intimidad.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo a Bella sacar su iPod de su bolso y empujar sus audífonos dentro de sus oídos. No la estoy comprando. Sé que no tiene esa cosa encendida. No hay manera de que ella no quiera escucharme hablar con mi nueva novia. ―Escucha, siento molestarte cuando obviamente estás ocupado con, uh, cosas importantes –Emmett dice. Suena sarcástico. ― ¿Pero recuerdas hace unos pocos meses atrás, cuando conseguimos esa marihuana para Mike Newton?‖

―Algo –digo, preguntándome si llamar a Emmett osito de peluche o amor de mi vida‖ es ir demasiado lejos. Quiero que Bella esté celosa, pero tampoco quiero que piense que soy un pendejo. Lo que es realmente jodido, puesto que, ya sabes, soy quien rompió con ella.

―Pagamos por eso, ¿cierto?‖

―Si –digo. Hace un par de meses compramos algo de marihuana para la fiesta de Mike Newton. Fue este un largo proceso traído por los pelos, ya que el primer chico del que se suponía que la obtendríamos no estaba donde se suponía que tenía que estar, y entonces este chico llamado Gray Poplaski, quien de alguna manera terminó viniendo a pesar de que es un tipo de chico utilizado, dijo que él conocía a este otro chico que probablemente nos conseguiría algo. Lo que me irritó, porque ni siquiera me gusta mucho la marihuana.

Como sea, finalmente nos encontramos con unos tipos de aspecto muy sombrío y la conseguimos, pero toda la experiencia fue rara.

― ¿Piensas que alguien se enteró acerca de eso? –pregunta Emmett sonando nervioso.

― ¿Enterarse acerca de qué? –pregunto, intentando imaginar por qué le podría decir eso a mi novia falsa. Tal vez si ella preguntara ¿Piensas que alguien se enteró acerca de eso?‖ queriendo decir, ¿Piensas que alguien se enteró acerca de que nosotros tuvimos sexo en la cama de mis padres?‖ o algo. Espero que Bella sea lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir que eso es lo que probablemente está pasando. Me pregunto si sería ir demasiado lejos si en realidad vengo y digo ¿Quieres decir acerca del estilo a lo perrito que tuvimos?‖

― ¡Enterarse acerca de la marihuana que compramos! –Em dice, sonando exasperado. Él ha estado sonando exasperado conmigo mucho, últimamente. Lo cual, como dije antes, me preocupa. Porque si Emmett piensa que no puedes seguirlo, probablemente significa que estás en mierda profunda

― ¿Cómo quién?‖

―No lo sé –dice, bajando la voz. ―Como su grupo.‖

― ¿Cómo el grupo de quién? –me doy cuenta de que probablemente no puedo ser capaz de seguir pretendiendo que estoy hablando con mi novia imaginaria demasiado tiempo, así que finjo un sonido de llamada en espera. ―Me tengo que ir –Le digo a Em, es decir, a mi novia imaginaria ―Tengo un pitido –Finjo perder el tiempo con el teléfono por un minuto.‖

― ¿Hola? Oh, hola, Emmett –le echo un vistazo a Bella, esperando que ahora piense que estaba al teléfono con mi novia imaginaria hasta que Emmett llamó.

― ¿Ya terminaste? –Emmett pregunta, sonando molesto.

―Creo que sí.‖

―De todos modos, su grupo –Em dice. ―Podría estar detrás de mí.‖

― ¿Su grupo? –repito, esperando que Bella no se dé cuenta de que aparentemente estoy teniendo la misma conversación con Em que estaba teniendo con mi novia imaginaria.

― ¡Esos matones a los que se la compramos! –dice Emmett

Estoy empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza. ―Estoy empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza –digo.

―Mira, creo que alguien ha estado siguiéndome –Emmett dice. ―Y la única cosa que puedo pensar es que esto podría tener algo que ver con la marihuana que compramos.‖

― ¿Alguien te está siguiendo? –pregunto. ― ¿Dónde estás? –me incorporo en la autopista, y trato de luchar a través del tráfico.

Realmente debería poner mi teléfono en altavoz, pero obviamente no puedo, porque entonces Bella sabría que he estado hablando con Emmett y no con mi novia falsa. Tengo un auricular en la guantera, pero eso implicaría llegar sobre Isabella. O pedirle que me lo pase.

―Estoy conduciendo al gimnasio –dice. ―Y hay un coche detrás de mí entrando y saliendo del tráfico. Creo que lo vi ayer, también.‖

―Estás siendo paranoico –Un Jetta rojo a mi izquierda vira hacia mi carril, y me desvío para evitar golpearlo. Mi celular se cae al suelo. Mierda. Busco a tientas por el suelo mientras trato de conseguir que mi coche vuelva al carril. Esto es extremadamente peligroso.

―… y dispararme o algo –está diciendo Emmett al momento en que pongo el teléfono de vuelta en mi oído.

― ¿Qué?‖

― ¿Qué mierda está pasando ahí? ¡Mi mierda es acerca de ser VOLADO, y tú estás jugando una especie de jodido juego! –dice.

―Espera un segundo –Pongo el teléfono en mi regazo. ―Bella –digo dulcemente. ― ¿Puedes alcanzar dentro de la guantera mis auriculares de teléfono?‖

Me ignora y finge estar escuchando su iPod.

― ¿Bells? –digo, elevando mi voz. Desde las profundidades de mi regazo, apenas escucho a Emmett diciendo en mi celular ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? ¡EEEEEEDWAAAARD!‖ muevo de un tirón el celular, para amortiguar la voz de Em.

― ¡ISABELLA!‖

―Alguuunooos corazones sólo consiguen suerteee aveceeees –ella canta, su voz totalmente desafinada. Estoy en medio de tres carriles de tráfico de alta velocidad, teniendo un amigo al celular quien está obviamente perdiendo la cabeza, estoy fingiendo llamadas telefónicas, y estoy escuchando a mi ex novia, de quien sigo enamorado, cantar canciones country. Realmente, realmente necesito terminar con este viaje. ―Bells –Le doy un codazo. Ella me ignora. La golpeo con más fuerza.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! –chilla, sacándose sus audífonos de los oídos. ― ¿Qué quieres?‖

― ¿Puedes llegar dentro de la guantera y pasarme los auriculares del celular, por favor? –pregunto.

Desde mi celular llega el débil sonido de Emmett gritando. Lo recojo y le bajo el volumen.

Isabella suspira y busca dentro de la guantera como si fuera una molestia enorme. Hace un gran espectáculo hurgando entre las cosas hasta que localiza los auriculares. Como una reina del drama. Me los pasa. ―Gracias, cariño –digo, y le doy un guiño. Ella rueda los ojos y se pone de nuevo los audífonos en sus oídos. Como si en realidad estuviera escuchando.

― ¡ESTA MIERDA ES MUY JODIDA! –Em está gritando, una vez que consigo poner los auriculares.

―Lo siento, estoy aquí –digo.

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo?‖

―Estaba buscando mis auriculares para poder hablar contigo –digo. ―Ahora, ¿qué está pasando?‖

―Estoy. Siendo. Seguido. Como dije antes.‖

― ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto.

―Sí –dice. ―Hay un coche siguiéndome. Me siguió ayer, también. Son esos matones del negocio de drogas, probablemente. O quizás esos hijos de puta que vencimos de Westhill.‖

―Tal vez deberías llamar a la policía –digo.

―No lo haré –responde indignadamente. ―No le tengo miedo a una pandilla. O a algún equipo de football. Llamaré a mis chicos.‖

―Okay –digo inseguro.

―Te llamaré –dice y entonces cuelga.

― ¿Qué está pasando? –Bella pregunta desde el asiento del pasajero. Oh, ahora ella está interesada.

―Nada –digo. ―Emmett cree que está siendo seguido.‖

Luce sorprendida. ―Oh –dice. ―Uh, ¿por quién?‖

―No está seguro.‖

― ¿Qué va a hacer?‖

―Llamar a la policía, supongo –digo, encogiéndome de hombros. No hay manera de que le cuente acerca de violencia pandillera y el hecho de que compramos drogas.

Ella enloquecería, especialmente desde que estábamos juntos en ese tiempo. Una mirada de preocupación cruzó su rostro, pero ella no dijo nada.

― ¿Podemos POR FAVOR parar y conseguir algo de comida? –pregunta cinco minutos después. ―Muero de hambre.‖

Quiero hacer un comentario sarcástico acerca de cómo quiere comer así tendrá energía para su inminente maratón de sexo con Black, pero no lo hago. También quiero señalar que el programa no exige este tipo de parada, pero como sea.

―Geez, Edward –dice. Saca su brillo labial de su bolsa y comienza a aplicárselo en los labios. ― ¿Podrías ser un peor conductor?‖

Me agarro al volante y me concentro en no perder los estribos. He decidido que pasivo agresivo es mi nueva técnica. Pero cinco minutos después, cuando Edward me mira agudamente mientras surgimos en la siguiente salida, enciendo la señal y salgo de la carretera.

**Edward –Antes**

77 días antes del viaje, 6:07 p.m.

El padre de Bella está sobre mí. Estamos cenando en un restaurante griego, y puedo decir que me quiere matar. Bueno, él no quiere matarme, pero él sabe que yo sé que está dándole a mi mamá.

-Tienes que probar el Souvlaki –dice Bella, llegando a la mesa y tomando mi mano. Yo sostengo su mano, tratando de no enloquecer. Jesús, esto es tonto. Definitivamente está en mi lista de las diez cosas que no quiero volver a hacer. "Número tres: Cenar con tu novia y su padre, cuando el papá tiene una aventura extramarital con tu mamá, y tu novia no sabe nada." Realmente debe ser una especie de lista de Letterman. "Top Diez Cosas que nunca has pensado que pudieran pasar, y que debes tratar de evitar a toda costa."

-Eso suena bien –digo. No tengo ni puta idea de lo que es un Souvlaki. Suena repugnante. Pero voy a intentarlo, porque el papá de Bella está aquí, y él es de Grecia, y yo estoy tratando de dar una buena impresión.

-Espero que tengas hambre, Edward –dice, sonriéndome a través de la mesa. Esa es la otra cosa rara. Está actuando como si nada estuviera mal. Me pregunto si tal vez él no tenga idea de quién soy. Pero eso sería imposible. Él sabe mi apellido. Y él me vio la noche en que llegué y lo encontré encima de mi mamá. Tal vez él no sabe el apellido de mi mamá. Y tal vez esa noche estaba tan decidido a darle a ella que no se acuerda de cómo me veía. Tal vez no han hablado desde entonces. Tal vez los interrumpí.

-Estoy hambriento, señor –le digo. Bella hace rodar sus ojos a mi lado. Por supuesto que voy a dirigirme hacia él como "señor". Tengo que besarle el culo por muchas razones no menos importantes, de las cuales y aunque no lo he dicho, sin embargo, creo que estoy enamorado de su hija.

El padre de Bella "Llámame Charlie", dijo cuando llegamos aquí, ¡Charlie! Ja, ¡una gorda oportunidad! En cuanto llegó el mesero le empezó a hablar en griego. Me pregunto si está hablando de llevarme afuera y hacer algo conmigo. No creo que haya mafia en Grecia, sin embargo. Los Soprano son definitivamente italianos.

-Él ordena los aperitivos –dijo Bella, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente. Lleva una falda negra y una camisa rosa de manga larga, y cuando se inclina cerca de mí, puedo ver el sujetador negro que lleva puesto debajo. A pesar de todo el estrés, siento que me está comenzando a encender.

El camarero se dirigió a mí y me pregunto en un fuerte acento griego lo que me gustaría.

Puedo pedir el Souvlaki ya que Bella lo recomendó, y como ella lo dijo, yo ya sé cómo pronunciarlo.

-¿Ensalada? –Pregunta el camarero, sonriendo. Él se veía como de veintidós y parecía estar en muy buena forma, pero sé que yo lo podía acabar. Si todo se redujera a eso.

―Sí, por favor –le digo, la ensalada es segura. La ensalada es buena. La ensalada es solo lechuga. Con el aderezo. Aunque tal vez sea una especie de ensalada griega rara. Aun así, la lechuga griega es mejor que alguna mierda desconocida. Nunca he pensado en mí mismo como un comensal caprichoso, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es básicamente porque subsisto de hamburguesas y pizzas la mayor parte del tiempo. Probablemente voy a morir antes de que cumpla treinta.

― ¿Whachu leek feetaumbla dreez? –dice el camarero. Al menos, eso sonó a lo que dijo. ¿Quién carajos puede decirlo con su acento? Bella y su padre me miran expectantes. Mierda.

-¿Qué clase de aderezo tienen? –le pregunto, orgulloso de mí mismo para inferir que probablemente era la pregunta que él hizo.

-No –dice Bella, apretando mi mano y tratando de no sonreír. –Él pregunta si deseas queso feta. En tu ensalada. Ellos sólo tienen un tipo de aderezo, el aderezo griego de la casa.‖

―Ah –le digo, encogiéndome de hombros. ―Claro, voy a tomar el queso feta. –No tengo idea de lo que es el queso feta. Bella y su padre dan sus órdenes, y el camarero recoge los menús y se va.

―Entonces –dice el papá de Bella. Cogiendo un trozo de pan de pita y mojándolo en una especie de crema que está junto a ella. Él lo hace estallar en su boca y lo muerde. No tengo idea de cómo puede estar tan tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta lo que está pasando ahora mismo. –He oído que te vas a la universidad de Boston, Edward.

―Sí, señor –le digo. Me pregunto de quién lo oyó de, Bella o de mi mamá. Aunque no estoy seguro de lo cómoda que mi mamá debe sentirse hablando de mi vida ahora mismo, ya que no he hablado con ella en las últimas semanas. Por todo lo que sabe, he desechado la idea de la BU y he decidido ir hacia Las Vegas y convertirme en un jugador de póquer profesional. –Eso es maravilloso –dice Charlie, sonriendo como si fuera todo lo contrario. Él me odia.

El camarero pone nuestras ensaladas delante de nosotros, y me doy cuenta muy rápidamente de que lo del queso feta fue un terrible error. Se ve y huele asqueroso, como calcetines viejos. Y esta en trozos. No me gusta nada que este en trozos. Los trozos me recuerdan a cosas desagradables.

Al igual que vomitar.

-La carrera de Edward será contabilidad –dice Bella, en un esfuerzo para hacerme quedar bien. En realidad, me voy en no declarado, pero me estoy inclinando hacia la contabilidad. No tengo ni idea por qué, aparte de que mi papá es un contador, y siento que tengo que hacer algo para hacerle feliz ahora que resulta que mi mamá le es infiel.

-Bien –dice Charlie. Él toma un bocado de su ensalada, entre ellos un pedazo de queso feta. -Este queso es increíble. ¿Cómo está su ensalada, Edward?

-Es muy bueno, gracias –le digo. Y es realmente bueno. Con excepción de los quesos. Y excepto por el hecho de que no tengo apetito.

-No estás comiendo el queso –dice Charlie acusador.

Y tú estás follando con mi mamá, quiero decirle de regreso. Pero no lo hago. Tome un bocado del queso. Cae en pedazos en mi boca. Yo trato de pasarlo sin probarlo, como una píldora, y casi me ahogo.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Bella, entregándome mi agua.

―Sí –le digo. –Estoy bien

-Así que dime más sobre este viaje a Miami –dice, mirando a la derecha de mí. –Bella dice que los dos está pensando en irse el mes que viene

―Sí, señor –le digo, tratando de transmitir en esas dos palabras que vamos a pasar el tiempo solamente, y no para tener relaciones sexuales nunca. Lo cual es cierto. No espero nada de sexo. Ni siquiera un poco. Bueno, estaría feliz si sucediera, pero no estoy pensando en eso. Bella es virgen. Hasta donde yo sé, ella quiere permanecer virgen. Al menos por un rato, de todos modos.

― ¿Y dónde te quedarás? –Me pregunta, con su mirada de cerca.

-El mejor amigo de mi padre de la universidad tiene una casa allí –digo, preguntándome si me va a dar mierda sobre el hecho de que no habrá supervisión de los padres. –Y él se va a Europa para el verano, y me permite usar la casa cuando quiera

-Que generoso de su parte. Parece que va a ser un viaje divertido –dice él, disparándome una mirada sobre la mesa que básicamente quiere decir: "Si pones una mano sobre mi hija, te voy a disparar. " Qué la verdad no es justo, ya que él se siente libre para tirarse a mi mamá en cualquier oportunidad.

―Sí, señor –le digo. Parezco un disco rayado.

-Yo ya vuelvo –dice Bella. Ella empuja la silla de la mesa y se levanta.

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunto, de repente entrando en pánico. ¿Por qué me deja solo con su padre? ¿Está Isabella loca?

-Al cuarto de baño –dice. Me besa en la frente y luego desaparece.

Una vez que se despejó la zona, Charlie me mira como si yo fuera un pedazo de goma de mascar en su zapato.

―Escucha, Edward –dice. –Esta situación es tan difícil como tu decidas hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Le pregunto. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Algún tipo de amenaza o asesino a sueldo? ¿O el Dr. Phil, advirtiéndome que tengo mi destino en mis manos? Empujo el queso feta en torno a mi ensalada con mi tenedor, resistiendo la tentación de tirar de él.

―Quiero decir que esto no tiene por qué ser un problema –dice. Se limpia los labios con la servilleta y la pone sobre la mesa. –No tengo ningún problema contigo, Edward. No tengo ningún problema contigo viendo a mi hija. El único problema que vamos a tener es si tú decides no ser discreto.

¿Decidir no ser discreto? ¿Este tipo es real? La palabra "discreto" suena tan grave, como una especie de anuncio para prostitutas. Puede que no esté satisfecho con mi mamá en este momento, pero definitivamente no es una prostituta.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando –le digo, sólo para ser un idiota. Empiezo a quitar el queso feta de mi ensalada y soltándolo en el plato del pan.

-Sí, lo sabes –dice con facilidad. –Y quiero que sepas que yo voy a ser el único en decirle a Isabella y a su mamá lo que está pasando. No tú.

―Pareces estar muy seguro de eso –le digo, sin dejar de tirar el queso feta al plato de pan, clavando el tenedor en cada pieza y pretendiendo que es la cabeza de Frank.

-Lo estoy –dice. –Porque si Bella se entera por ti, me aseguraré de que nunca te vuelva a ver. Infiernos, no tendré que asegurarme de ello. Ella te va a odiar por mantenerlo en secreto durante tanto tiempo.

No digo nada porque sé que tiene razón. Tuve la oportunidad de decirle a Bella cuando me enteré que su papá era el que estaba teniendo una aventura con mi mamá, y no lo hice. Y ahora, porque tenía esta noción preconcebida de que yo era una especie de pendejo, si le digo ahora, va a salir como si yo fuera un pendejo.

Pero tal vez... tal vez si puedo mantener mi boca cerrada, si no le digo que yo sabía, si su papá finalmente le cuenta, podemos hacerle frente juntos. Podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro a través de ello.

―Como quieras –le digo. –No voy a decirle

-Bien –dice Charlie tomando un bocado de su ensalada y lamiendo el aderezo de sus labios. –Realmente creo que es la mejor manera.

-Oye –dice Bella, volviendo a la mesa. – ¿Qué me perdí?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM y la historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de LB**

**Edward –Antes**

76 días antes del viaje, 10:10 a.m.

―Y creo que puedo estar enamorado de ella –le digo a Emmett, en estructurados en la mañana del jueves. Es el último día de escuela y estamos sentados en la biblioteca, revisando la última hoja de lectura de nuestra prueba final de biología.

―Tú no te has enamorado de ella –dijo Em, se reclina en su silla y se frota las sienes.

―Lo estoy –le digo ―Estoy enamorado de ella. Y no se lo he dicho todavía, pero lo he estado pensando –Es cierto. Encima los dos últimos meses nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos, y el mes pasado comencé a pensarlo. Incluso ha habido un par de veces, especialmente cuando estamos colgando el teléfono en la noche o cuando la estoy dejando en su casa, que he querido decirlo. Pero no lo he hecho todavía, porque no estoy seguro si ella siente lo mismo, y no quiero asustarla.

―Eso es una locura –dice Emmett ―No puedes estar enamorado de ella.‖

― ¿Por qué no?‖

―Por muchas razones –dice Em. Trato de mantener en mente que este es el mismo chico que estaba vestido como un duende la noche se ligó a su novia por primera vez.

― ¿Por ejemplo?‖

―No han tenido sexo‖

― ¿Y?‖

―Y, el sexo es muy importante para una relación‖ dijo ― ¿Cómo sabes que la amas, si no has tenido sexo con ella?‖

―Ni siquiera dignificaré eso con una respuesta –le digo. Lo extraño es, que aunque Bella y yo no hemos tenido sexo, no he pensado mucho en ello. Quiero decir, he pensado en tener sexo con ella, por supuesto, y definitivamente quiero, pero no he pensado mucho sobre el hecho de que no lo estamos teniendo.

Eso es sólo algo que imagino que pasará cuando pase. Bella es virgen, así que obviamente no voy a ir con prisa.

―Está bien –dice Em, se reclina en su silla y estira los brazos detrás de él ― ¿Qué tal el hecho de que no se suponía que te vincularas con ella? Amigo, su padre está dándole a tú mamá. Si ella se entera de que tienen una relación a partir de allí, estás jodido.‖

―Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá –le digo con un nudo de inquietud en mi estómago.

No lo va entender. Isabella tiene esta cosa de la confianza, y si ella se entera de que le mentí, romperá conmigo de inmediato.

―Amigo, tienes que decirle –dice Emmett ―Yo nunca le ocultaría algo así a Rosalie.‖

Resisto a la tentación de poner mis ojos en blanco.

Emmett y Rosalie comenzaron a andar, más o menos, al mismo tiempo que Bella y yo lo hicimos, pero por alguna razón, me pongo súper molesto cuando intenta dar a entender que todas las relaciones son lo mismo.

De lo que puedo decir, él y Rose tiene mucho sexo. Como en, todos los días. A veces varias veces. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, pero en realidad no hacen nada. Salvo tener sexo. Y nunca los he visto hablar realmente. A menos que estén estableciendo hora para reunirse más tarde para así poder tener sexo.

Suena la campana y saco el archivo de la biblioteca, salgo al pasillo ―Yo sé que tengo que decirle‖ dije ―Pero su papá me está jodiendo.‖

―No tengas miedo de ese chupa-mierda –declara Emmett ― ¿Me necesitas para tener una charla con él?‖

―Nah –le digo ―Voy a averiguarlo –Pero a medida que me alejo de Emmett en el pasillo, y camino a mi clase final de inglés, no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a hacer eso.

**Bella –Antes**

76 días antes del viaje, 12:23 p.m.

-¿Tuviste sexo con él? –Le pregunto a Rose, tratando de no escupir mi Sprite. Por qué iba a esperar hasta que tomara un trago para anunciar que tuvo sexo con Emmett, está más allá de mí. Tal vez porque es el último día de clases.

Así siente la necesidad de comenzar el verano con una confesión enorme.

-¿Cuando pasó esto?

-¿Quieres decir cuándo fue la primera vez? –Pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ha habido más de una vez? – ¿Es posible que ella quiera decir más de una vez en una noche? ¿Que los chicos no necesitan tiempo para, uh, recargarse? No es que yo realmente sepa mucho de eso. De recargase, quiero decir. O del sexo en general.

―Sí –dice ella, luego se inclina en complicidad, ya que estamos en la cafetería y todo. –Creo que podría ser un poco adicta a eso.

Genial. Mi mejor amiga es una adicta al sexo. Y no sólo eso, ella es adicta a hacerlo con Emmett. Lo que es una clase de imagen mental que trato de mantener fuera de mi cabeza. No es que Em sea feo ni nada, pero aún así. Es Emmett.

―Bueno –le digo. –Voy a tener sexo con Edward

-¡Isabella! –Rose exclama. Sus ojos se ensanchan y deja el tenedor que ha estado usando para comer papas a la francesa de mi bandeja. No tengo ni idea de por qué no se limita a tomarlas y comerlas, pero no lo hará. Ella las coge con un tenedor y luego sumerge en la pequeña copa de ketchup que viene con mi almuerzo.

-¿Qué? –Le digo.

-No puedes tener sexo con Edward

-¿Por qué no? –Le pregunto. –De hecho, puedo. Quiero decir, mi cuerpo es capaz de hacerlo. -Creo lo es, de todos modos.

Aunque yo recuerdo haber leído que si no se tienen sexo por un tiempo, la virginidad de hecho vuelve a crecer, y puede ser difícil para uno volver a hacerlo. No es que esa sea mi situación, ya que no he tenido relaciones sexuales antes. Pero tal vez si se espera demasiado tiempo, es más difícil hacerlo. Pero eso es una locura, ¿verdad? Además, tengo diecisiete, no treinta.

―Bueno, por supuesto que tu cuerpo es capaz de hacerlo –dice Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se mueve de un tirón el pelo largo al hombro y me estudia seriamente. –Bella, no se puede deshacer esto. No es como comprar una camisa nueva.

-Ya lo sé –le digo, rodando los ojos de vuelta.― Y la cosa es, que no me asusta. –No es así. Quiero estar con él. Lo amo.

-Oh, Dios mío –dice Rose. –Lo amas

―No, no lo hago –digo, como si el pensamiento de que yo esté enamorada de alguien fuera completamente ridículo. Lo cual, en cierto modo, lo es. Aquí está la cosa extraña antes de conocer a Edward, yo como que creía que nunca estaría enamorada. Como, nunca. Me parecía totalmente imposible que pudiera encontrar a un chico que se enamorara de mí y me cuidara y de todo. Pero lo hice. Estoy enamorada de él.

-¡Lo haces! –dice Rosalie –Tú lo amas. Si no, ni siquiera considerarías dormir con él –Maldita sea. Eso es lo que sucede cuando tienes una amiga que te conoce realmente, realmente bien. No te puedes salir con la tuya fingiendo ser alguien que no eres.

-¿Él te ama? –pregunta.

-No sé –digo lentamente, pensando en ello. –Creo que lo hace

-Creer no es suficiente –dice. –¿Realmente quieres dormir con alguien si no sabes que te ama?

-No es así –le digo, frunciendo el ceño. –Lo amo. ¿No es eso suficiente?

-No realmente –dice. –Esta es una decisión muy importante, Isabella. Tienes que estar absolutamente segura de que esto es lo que deseas. Porque es algo que es para siempre

-¿Qué pasa contigo y Emmett? –Le digo. – ¿Cómo es que está bien para ustedes? –Esto suena como un sexo de doble estándar. ¿Cómo es qué a ella se le permite hacerlo y a mí no? No voy a decir nada, pero a veces me pregunto si ella y Emmett siquiera realmente se gustan. Nunca hacen nada más que beber y salir. Y ahora, al parecer, tener sexo.

-Situación diferente –dice. Saca un tubo de brillo de labial de su bolso y se delinea los labios. –¿Quieres un poco? –pregunta, extendiendo el tubo hacia mí. –Se vería muy lindo en ti

Lo tomo y aplico un poco en mis labios, maravillada por el hecho de que ella puede intercalar una conversación de sexo con una acerca de brillo de labios.

¿Cómo puede ser tan arrogante? ¿Es esto lo que sucede después de tener sexo? ¿Sólo hablas de ello como si nada?

Por alguna razón eso me pone nerviosa, pensar como algo que puede ser una gran cosa ahora, puede llegar a ser nada en el futuro.

Aunque supongo que es de esperar. Como, mirando a las chicas de Sex and the City. Ellas lo hacen todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo es una situación diferente? –giro el brillo labial en torno a mis labios, preguntándome si eso me hace besable.

-Porque somos personas diferentes –dice. –No sé si puedes separar lo emocional de lo físico

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso? –digo, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién hace eso? ¿Separar lo emocional de lo físico? Supongo que los sociópatas, tal vez. Y supongo que Rose ahora reclama hacerlo, también, aunque yo nunca la vincularía por una sociópata.

-Porque si no lo haces, tú podrías terminar, consiguiendo que realmente, realmente duela –dice –Mira, yo no estoy tratando de desanimarte. Pero sólo tienes que asegurarte de que esto es lo que quieres hacer

―Es lo que quiero –le digo. Y realmente me siento así. Quiero tener sexo con Edward. Y cuando vayamos a Miami el mes que viene, voy a hacerlo.

**Si! Lo se! Capitulo ultra mega hipercorto! Pero ya me revindicare lo juro**

**Besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM y la historia es una adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de LB**

**Bella –El viaje**

Día dos, 13:31

-¿No me oyes? –Silbo en el teléfono. –Él está empezando a hablar sobre la aplicación de la ley.

-¡No entiendo cómo ha podido pasar esto! –Rose está molesta. –He sido tan cuidadosa.

-Bueno, al parecer no lo has sido, porque él le dijo a Edward que alguien ha estado siguiéndolo desde ayer, y que iba a llamar a la policía. –Estoy sentada en el TrailBlazer de Edward en Burger King cerca de nuestra ruta. Edward está adentro usando el baño y consiguiendo nuestra comida. Le dije que quería esperar en el coche porque está lloviendo, pero en realidad quería llamar a Rose y advertirle acerca de la revelación de Emmett

-Tienes que parar –le digo. Miro por la ventana trasera para ver si Edward salió ya del restaurante, pero no lo veo. –Para ahora mismo.

-¡No puedo parar todavía! – Dice Edward. –Es demasiado pronto. Tal vez podría pedir prestado el coche de mi hermana... ¿Te dijo cómo sabia que a alguien le seguía? Puede que sólo tenga que cambiar mi técnica.

-No sé cómo lo supo

-¿Le puedes preguntar?

-¿Preguntarle a quién?

-¡A Edward!

―No, ¡no puedo preguntarle! ¿Qué puedo decirle? "¿Puedes decirme cómo B. J. descubrió que estaba siendo seguido?", porque era Rosalie, y ella quiere saber si necesita cambiar los coches o simplemente cambiar su técnica de acecho –Oh, Dios mío. Rose es delirante. Esta es exactamente la razón por la cual ligarse a la gente no es una buena idea. Una vez que hayas cruzado esa línea simplemente te vuelves loco. Empiezas a hacer cosas que la gente normal nunca, nunca haría. ¿Dónde diablos está Edward con la comida? Tengo hambre de nuevo. Eso es extraño. ¿Es posible que desde que estuve vomitando todo el día de ayer, esté tratando de comer suficiente comida para dos días? Hmm. –Tal vez no esté pasando nada –le digo –Tal vez Emmett realmente está yendo simplemente a los lugares en que él dice que está

-¡Isabella! –Rose jadea –Por favor, ¡dime que no eres tan ilusa! Los chicos nunca están haciendo exactamente lo que dicen que están haciendo.

-¿Por qué no? –Le digo. –Tal vez algunos están haciendo exactamente lo que ellos dicen que están haciendo

Ella resopla. –Oye, haz lo que puedas –dice. –Y déjame saber si Em vuelve a llamar

Cuelgo el teléfono y apoyo la cabeza en el reposacabezas. Estamos cerca de dos horas de distancia de Middleton y Jacob, lo que está haciéndome poner nerviosa. Estoy tratando de mostrarle a Edward como de súper excitada estoy, mientras que por dentro siento que voy a explotar. No tengo idea de cómo esto se va a venir abajo. La puerta del lado del conductor se abre y Edward se mete en el coche, haciendo malabarismos con un porta bebida y dos bolsas de comida. Tomo una de las bolsas de su mano.

-Gracias –dice. Pone la otra bolsa con cuidado entre nosotros, tira de mi refresco del portador, y me lo da.

– ¿Necesitabas dos bolsas? –Le pregunto con incredulidad. Me asomo por dentro e inhalo el aroma de los alimentos. Huele bien. Y grasiento. Me encanta la grasa. La grasa me hace feliz. Sólo voy a comer la mitad de mi comida, sin embargo. Sólo la mitad. Así mi estómago no estará todo enloquecido.

―No, pero hubo una confusión y de alguna manera tengo la orden de alguien más, también. Se encoge de hombros y saca un envase de papas fritas.

-¿Les has dicho? –Le pregunto sin pensar.

-Por supuesto que les dije –él dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Me dejaron mantenerla –Claro. Apuesto a que Mercedes o cualquiera que sea su maldito nombre, no cuestiona la moral de Edward a la hora que le dan comida rápida.

-Genial –le digo tranquilamente, encogiéndome de hombros. El teléfono celular de Edward comienza a sonar "Baby Got Back" de nuevo, y él lo ignora.

-¿No vas a contestar eso? –Le pregunto.

―Nop –dice con alegría. Abre un contenedor de pollo y abre el paquete de mostaza con miel que viene con ellos. Odio a la mostaza con miel. Parece una idea tan mala. La miel y mostaza juntas. ¿A quién le podría gustar eso?

-No tienes que sentirte extraño en responder –le digo. ―Ya te dije

-No lo hago –dice. Toma el pollo con ternura y lo unta en la mostaza con miel.

Algo de eso me pone triste. Ya que todas las pequeñas cosas de él, como la manera en que ama a la mostaza con miel y la forma en que siempre se olvida el queso en mi hamburguesa, ya no son mías. Es raro que todo puede ser lo mismo, que pueda ir y saborear la mostaza con miel, y sin embargo todo es diferente.

-Así que, eh, todo lo de Emmett –digo, tratando de distraerme de mi tristeza. La mostaza con miel no es una buena razón para estar molesta. Los huérfanos de África, conductores ebrios matando a gente inocente, incluso no estar seguro dentro de tu propia escuela (para mí era del Estado de Florida) son todas buenas razones para estar molesta. Las salsas que trae el pollo definitivamente no. Trato de no pensar en ello, y en cambio me centro en el hecho de que Rosalie es una loca.

-¿Qué cosa de Emmett? –Él mete su mano en la bolsa y saca una servilleta. Se limpia la mano con ella y la pone en su regazo.

-Sobre él llamando a la policía o lo que sea. ¿Crees que realmente va a hacer eso?

―No lo sé –Su teléfono empieza a sonar de nuevo, y mi tristeza por la mostaza con miel de repente es molestia porque no va contestar la llamada. ¿Por qué no lo va a contestar? O es porque está tratando de verse cool o está tratando de proteger mis sentimientos. ¿De verdad cree que estoy tan perturbada por el rompimiento? Quiero decir, lo estoy, pero no le he dado ninguna razón para pensar que lo estoy. ¿O sí? Arruino mi cerebro, tratando de determinar si hay alguna manera que él pueda saber lo molesta que estoy.

-¿Podrías contestar el teléfono? –Le reprocho. Él mete la mano en el bolsillo, lo saca, y hace un gran show de apagarlo. Pongo los ojos en blanco. –Lo que sea. Escucha, tenemos que hablar sobre el horario.‖ Nuestro calendario está ahora completamente jodido. Se suponía que teníamos que estar en Carolina del Norte por ahora.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Está jodido. Tenemos que volver a evaluarlo.

-No está tan jodido –Se encoge de hombros. –Vamos a estar en Middleton para esta noche, y vamos a salir mañana. Obviamente no vamos a poder visitar demasiado tiempo, pero no estaremos tan lejos del horario

De repente, me golpeo con una idea brillante. Tal vez pueda convencer a Edward de que no podemos parar en Middleton, porque ESTAREMOS TARDE PARA ORIENTACIÓN. Eso sería perfecto. Podría llamar a Jake, decirle que no lo podemos hacer porque estamos muy retrasados, y entonces no tendría que ponerle atención a todo eso.

―Bueno –digo lentamente, fingiendo que estoy pensando en ello. –Tal vez no deberíamos parar

-¿Qué? –Edward pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Él toma otro pollo y lo moja en la salsa de mostaza con miel. Me opongo a la necesidad de extender mi brazo y sacárselo de sus manos y tirarlo por la ventana. La mostaza con miel no es, obviamente, buena para mi estado mental.

–Sólo quiero quedarme con el calendario de la manera que es y todo, tal vez sería mejor si sólo manejamos recto

-Pero no nos va a deshacer tanto el horario. Si no nos detenemos, en realidad, estaremos antes de lo previsto. Dios, ¿por qué está siendo tan idiota? ¿Y desde cuándo es que tan experto en el programa? Él ni siquiera lee la maldita cosa. ¿Realmente necesita contradecir todo lo que digo? –Además –continúa, -pensé que estarías feliz de ver a Black

Cierto. –Lo estoy –le digo. –Pero hay que ajustarse a este horario, también. –Este debería ser una explicación perfectamente razonable. Quiero decir, él sabe que yo necesito tener todo controlado.

Mi teléfono suena antes de que pueda llegar a una mejor respuesta, y puedo comprobar el identificador de llamadas. Jacob. Adorable. –¿No vas a contestar eso? –Edward pregunta, sonriendo.

―Por supuesto –le digo, rodando los ojos. ―Oye –le digo en el teléfono. – ¿Qué pasa? –Yo pienso "¿qué pasa?" Es una muy buena frase neutra para decirle a Jake bajo las circunstancias. O sea, es totalmente lo que me veo decir a un novio, así Edward se convencerá de que algo realmente está pasando con Jake, pero al mismo tiempo, también es algo que se le puede decir a un amigo, así que Jake no será todo, "Oh, wow, Isabella tiene que estar enamorada de mí."

-Oye –dice Jake –He estado tratando de llamar por un rato

-¿En serio? –digo, tratando de parecer inocente. Sé que él ha estado llamando. Solo que apagué mi teléfono

―Si –dice, ―Me mandaba a correo de voz

-No sé por qué –le digo, todavía tratando de parecer inocente. –Está lloviendo aquí, así que...

-¿Está lloviendo dónde? –dice, sonando confundido.

-Dónde estamos –digo, tratando de sonar deliberadamente vaga.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?

-Pudo haber estado jugando con mi recepción del celular.

-No creo que tenga nada que ver con ella, Bella –dice. Bueno, duh. ¿Por qué la lluvia no arruinaría la recepción de mi celular?

-No sé –digo de nuevo. Edward cambia de posición en el asiento a mi lado y toma un sorbo de su refresco en voz alta.

-No suenas bien –dice Jake. –¿Edward te está dando un mal rato?"

-Uh, no –le digo, -No lo está haciendo

Edward se detiene a mitad de camino con una fritura a la boca. – ¿No estoy qué? –Pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. Sacudo la cabeza hacia él y sostengo mi mano, tratando de actuar como si no fuera importante. Lo cual, fiel a lo que ha estado sucediendo, lo hace sólo querer saber más. –¿Qué ha dicho? –Demanda Edward. Apaga la radio.

―Nada –le digo, y vuelvo a encenderla. Él la apaga. Yo la enciendo. –Termina con ello –le digo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Jake pregunta de nuevo a través de mi teléfono.

―Nada – le digo a Jake. –Estamos teniendo un pequeño problema con la radio. Tú sabes, debido a la tormenta

-¿Ustedes están escuchando la radio?

―Bueno, no ahora mismo –le digo, lo cual es cierto. Edward la apaga de nuevo, y ahora está maniobrando su cuerpo, tratando de acercarse a mí para poder escuchar lo que está diciendo Jacob

―No ahora mismo, ¿qué? –pregunta Jake.

-No estamos escuchando la radio ahora mismo –le digo. –Debido a que estamos teniendo problemas con ella por la tormenta. Edward tiene una satelital

-Me imaginaba –Jake bufó. Jacob odia el hecho de que Edward es una especie de consentido. Lo que realmente no tiene ningún sentido, porque el propio Jake es muy mimado.

De hecho, sus padres justo le compraron un nuevo Mustang para la graduación, que ni siquiera puede utilizar, ya que no puede tener un coche en la escuela. Así que ahora su coche nuevo está estacionado en el garaje, probablemente utilizado por nadie. Me pregunto si Jake dejaría a Rose conducir su coche. No hay manera de Emmett la reconociera.

-De todos modos –le digo. –Voy a dejarte ahora, pero te voy a llamar cuando nos acerquemos

Edward, viendo que la conversación está a punto de terminar de todos modos, se mueve y pone el volumen hasta casi el máximo. La música rap resuena en los altavoces. Me estiro y con mucha calma apago la radio.

-Edward –le digo, -¿podrías por favor quitar la música cuando estoy en el teléfono? Realmente lo apreciaría

-¿HOLA? –Lloyd dice en voz muy alta, ahora que la radio está apagada.

―Sí –le digo. –Lo siento.

-No entiendo por qué están escuchando música –dice Jake.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pensé que estabas temiendo este viaje –dice.

-Lo estaba –le digo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con escuchar música?

-¿Lo estabas? ¿En tiempo pasado? –Jacob pregunta, sonando como un novio completamente celoso. No soy estúpida. Sé que Jake no está celoso acerca de mí, en sí, sino más bien por el hecho de que estoy con Edward

―No –le digo. –No estoy teniendo un rato de diversión en este viaje –Todavía lo sigo temiendo, a pesar de que realmente no tiene ningún sentido, porque no hay nada más que temer, desde que estoy en medio de él, de hecho.

-¿No estás teniendo un buen momento? –Edward pregunta, sonando sorprendido.

-¿Por qué suena sorprendido? –Jake pregunta.

-Estoy teniendo un tiempo horrible en este viaje –le digo a Jake. Lo cual no es exactamente una mentira. Quiero decir, he pasado un buena parte de él con intoxicación alimenticia, escuchando hablar a Edward de su nueva novia, y tratando con el hecho de que Rose posiblemente va a obtener una orden de restricción en contra de ella, y escuchando música rap. Esto ha sido malo. –Ahora te voy a llamar cuando me acerque

-No puedo esperar a verte, Bells –dice Jake, su voz suave.

-Estoy emocionada de verte, también –digo, una punzada de culpabilidad se levanta en mí cuando me doy cuenta de que esto no puede ser exactamente la verdad. Pero yo no sé si es exactamente una mentira, tampoco.

Después de todo, incluso si toda esta cosa de 'ligar' no funciona, Jake siempre ha sido mi amigo. Así que será agradable verlo y pasar el rato. Cuelgo mi teléfono.

-¿Estás pasando un momento horrible? –Edward pregunta, viéndose lastimado.

-¿Podemos no hablar? –Le digo. Abro la bolsa de comida y saco una papa frita.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunta, sonando triste – ¿Ahora ni siquiera podemos hablar? –Muerdo mi papita, que ahora está fría. Sorprendentemente, por alguna razón, esto hace que tenga mejor sabor. Me encanta la comida rápida. Tomo un sorbo de Coca-Cola dietética y como otra papita. –No podemos hablar, nunca, ¿por el resto de este viaje?

-Sí, podemos hablar por el resto de este viaje, no soy estúpida. Sé que sería imposible no hablar por el resto de este viaje.

-¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que podemos hablar, pero no podemos?

-Mira, no es tan difícil de entender –le digo. –Podemos hablar de cosas normales, como la ruta que estamos teniendo, el calendario, el dinero de peaje, etc, pero no, como, en el chat. –Estas papas son tan buenas. Saco un paquete de ketchup y busco algún lugar para exprimirlo. No me gusta el ketchup directamente en mis papas fritas. Soy definitivamente más como un cucharón. Edward me pasa su envase vacío de pollo sin palabras, y yo aprieto el paquete de ketchup en él. ―Gracias –le digo.

-¿Así que darme las gracias está permitido? –Pregunta.

-Edward, detente. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Oh, lo siento –dice. Suena enojado. ¿Por qué está enojado?

-¿Por qué estás enojado? –Le pregunto.

-Yo no estoy enojado

―Bueno, te ves enojado. Y suenas enojado.

-Bueno, no lo estoy.

―Está bien –digo, sabiendo que lo está. Edward no puede admitir cuando está enojado. No sé por qué. Es como que si admite que está enojado, pierde o algo así. Aunque creo que es así sólo conmigo. O tal vez con las chicas. Me pregunto si es así con su nueva novia.

–Simplemente no creo que debas escuchar cada pequeña cosa que Black te dice que hagas –dice.

-No lo hago –le digo.

-Está bien –dice, no suena como si lo dijera en serio.

-En serio, no lo hago. Sólo pienso que sería mejor si no hablamos mucho –Me encojo de hombros.

-Debido a Black

― ¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre Jacob?‖

-¿Por qué?

―Porque ya te dije, no tiene nada que ver con Jake

-Bueno, es un poco raro que hayas estado bien hasta que hablaste con Jake, y ahora de repente no quieres hablar conmigo.

Suelto un bufido. ¿De verdad cree que hemos estado bien todo este tiempo? ¿No ha notado el hecho de que existe esta tensión muy rara entre nosotros, debido al hecho de que me dejó hace dos semanas por otra chica?

-¿Qué? –Exige.

―Nada –le digo. –Creo que es sólo un poco raro que tú pienses que estamos bien.

-No veo por qué no podemos estarlo –dice. –Las personas se separan y siguen siendo amigos, Bells

―Es verdad –le digo. –Pero yo realmente no quiero ser tu amiga. –Es cierto. Yo no quiero ser su amiga. Quiero ser su novia o nada. Siento un nudo en la garganta y tomo un sorbo de mi refresco en un esfuerzo por empujarlo hacia abajo. Puedo sentir a Edward mirándome, así que abro la bolsa de comida rápida y saco mi Whopper. Retiro el papel y tomo un bocado de la hamburguesa. Recordó el queso esta vez. Miro la hamburguesa y rápidamente me echo a llorar.

**Edward –El Viaje**

Día Dos, 13:50

-Oye, es Rosalie –digo, mirando sobre mi hombro, nervioso, a la espera de Bella para salir del Burger King. ¿Podría este viaje ser más jodido? En serio. Bella rompe a llorar, algo sobre el queso en su hamburguesa (lo cual sé que recordé, porque sabía que si no lo hacía, ella me iba a sacar la mierda). Corrió a Burger King a llorar, y yo me quedé fuera del baño, gritándole y viéndome como un monstruo. Ella me decía que me fuera, así que finalmente lo hice, y ahora estoy esperando en el coche a que salga. Es extraño, todo lo que puedo pensar es en la canción de Digital Underground, con la letra 'Una vez se puso a trabajar en un baño de Burger King' Creo que lo tengo en un CD de mezclas aquí en alguna parte.

-No es Jocelyn –Emmett dice, suspirando. –Es Edward. Amigo, intenta jugar un truco mejor que eso. No suenas como ella para nada. Además tu número apareció en mi identificador de llamadas.

―No –digo, sintiendo que estoy viviendo en una especie de rara realidad alternativa. –Rosalie es la que está siguiéndote.

-¿Por qué Rose sería la que me sigue? –Emmett pregunta, sonando completamente confundido. Una vez más, me sorprende su capacidad de ser muy perspicaz e inteligente sobre algunas cosas y luego totalmente desorientado sobre otras. Tal vez uno de esos sabios idiotas.

-Porque ella quiere saber dónde vas, obviamente –le digo. Estiro mi cuello para tener un vistazo a Burger King. Todavía no hay señal de Bella. Estoy dándole cinco minutos más, y luego entraré.

¿Qué pasa conmigo y el baño de mujeres?

-¿Por qué iba a querer saber a dónde voy? –Emmett pregunta, sonando aún más confuso. –Espera, ¿cómo siquiera sabes esto?‖

-Porque Bella estaba haciendo todas estas preguntas acerca de quién estaba siguiéndote, y qué te debería tratar de convencer de no llamar a la policía porque era, probablemente, nada.

-¿Y?

-Así que, obviamente, estaba diciendo eso porque es Rosalie, y ellas no quieren que llames a la policía y meterla en problemas, y/o descubrir que es ella.

-¿Acabas de decir 'y/o'?

No respondo.

-¿Por qué Rose me querría seguir? –Emmett vuelve a preguntar. –Ella sabe a dónde voy. Yo le digo cada segundo en donde voy a estar. Me registro

-Tal vez ella no te cree –le digo. –Tal vez te sigue porque ella quiere asegurarse de que estás realmente en donde dices estar

-Eso es ridículo –dice Emmett – ¿Por qué iba a mentir acerca de dónde voy?

-Ella no confía en ti –le digo. –Me tengo que ir

-¿Por qué no iba a confiar en mí? –exige. –Soy totalmente digno de confianza.

Trato de no señalar que Emmett no sólo tiende a ser sorprendido haciendo cosas y luego mintiendo acerca de ellas, también tiene una personalidad muy impulsiva, que le hace hacer cosas de improviso. Como vestirse como un enano. O engañar a su novia. No es que Emmett jamás haya engañado a Rose. No que yo sepa, de todos modos.

―Oye –le digo, -tengo que irme. Pero es definitivamente Rose. Debes hablar con ella.

-Hmm –dice Emmett., sonando inseguro. Quiero ser un buen amigo, pero realmente no puedo hacerle frente ahora. Cierro el teléfono y voy dentro para rescatar a Bella de un cuarto de baño de mujeres por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, son de SM y la historia esta adaptada de la novela del mismo nombre de LB**

**Bella –Antes**

33 Días Antes del viaje, 6:58 p.m.

―Esta casa –digo ―es asombrosa –Tomo una soda del refrigerador, y vierto la mitad en un vaso. No puedo creerlo, estoy en Miami. Se siente exótico, por alguna razón, sólo diciéndolo.

―Es bastante imponente –dice Edward, sentándose a mi lado en la barra. Le ofrezco mi vaso y toma un poco de mi bebida.

― ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer esta noche? –Pregunto. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie y yo vamos a ir a la playa, luego a cenar y quiero asegurarme que voy apropiadamente vestida.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –Edward pregunta. Me devuelve mi soda.

―Quiero decir, ¿hay que ir bien vestido o qué? –Compré este asombroso vestido negro que no puedo esperar a que Edward me lo vea puesto. Tiene una falda que fluye rizada hasta la parte baja de la espalda.

―No tienes que ir elegante –él dice. ―Pero puedes hacerlo si tú quieres‖

― ¿Y qué haremos después? –digo inclinándome sobre él. ― ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos después?‖

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –él pregunta, sonriendo abiertamente. Voltea en su silla y se mueve cerca de mí.

―Quiero decir, ¿salimos a algún club o algo?

― ¿Un club? –Edward voltea su cabeza ríe. ― ¿Quieres ir a un club?

―Por supuesto –digo. ― ¿Por qué no querría?

― ¿Um, porque no sabes bailar?

Hmm. Eso es verdad. Pero siento que quiero bailar esta noche. ―Estamos en Miami –digo ― ¿No es esto lo que la gente hace en Miami? Además, no bailo tan mal realmente.

Él levanta sus cejas

―Esta es mi nueva cosa –digo. ―El baile es mi nueva cosa‖.

― ¿Oh, de veras? –Se inclina hacia mí y pone su frente contra la mía. ― ¿Desde cuándo?‖

―Edward –digo. ― ¿Tratas de decir que soy mala para el baile?

―No – dice―Por supuesto que no‖.

―Bien –digo. ― ¿Necesito recordarte que el verme bailar fue una de las primeras cosas que te atrajo de mí?

Inclina su cabeza hacia mi lado, entonces me besa ligeramente en los labios.

―Es verdad –dice ―Eres muy sexy bailando‖

―Lo sé –digo. ―Y esta noche seré una máquina bailarina‖.

―Okay –dice besándome otra vez. ―Pero debes prometerme que no bailaras con nadie más.‖

― ¿Nadie más? –digo. Arqueo mi cabeza, pretendiendo considerarlo. ― ¿Pero qué pasa si algún chico realmente lindo me lo pide?

―No –dice. Me vuelve a besar, un poco más enérgicamente esta vez. ―Te quiero toda para mí‖.

― ¿Y chicas? –pregunto sonriendo. ― ¿Puedo bailar con chicas?‖

―Solo si puedo verte –responde sonriendo.

―Eww –digo. ―Eres sucio –Lo empujo jugando, pero él sujeta mis brazos, y esta vez, lo beso yo. Él me devuelve el beso, y sus manos están en mi pelo y en mi cara.

―Tenemos que parar –dice, después de unos minutos, separándose. Pero no puedo ayudar, porque pienso que sucedería si no nos detuviéramos, si sólo siguiéramos besándonos. Si sólo nos dejáramos llevar, sin detenernos.

―No quiero –digo, tratando de atraerlo hacia mí otra vez.

―Tenemos que –dice dándome otro ligero beso en los labios.

―No necesitamos hacer nada –digo.

Él se ríe. ―Se supone que vamos a la playa –dice. ―Con Em y Rose ¿recuerdas?‖

―Sí –digo suspirando.

―Y si no vamos ellos terminaran probablemente, por matarse el uno al otro

―Cierto –digo. ―No quiero ser responsable de la muerte de nuestros amigos‖.

―Entonces vamos –dice él, y me ofrece su mano, deslizo mi palma. ―Pero más tarde –susurra roncamente ―serás mía‖.

No tienes idea, pienso. Lo sigo felizmente hacia arriba de las escaleras donde Rose y Emmett nos esperan.

**Edward –Antes**

33 días antes del viaje, 7:07 p.m.

-En serio, tienen playas nudistas aquí –dice Em, sonriendo. Lleva pantalones cortos de camuflaje y una camiseta que dice "¡Hola! Lo harás."

-Perfecto –dice Rose, sacándose la camiseta sin mangas de color rosa que lleva puesta y exponiendo la parte superior de su bikini blanco. –Así que no tendrás ningún problema si me voy en topless.

-No hay problema en absoluto –dice Emmett, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Genial –dice Rosalie. –Así que no tendrás ningún problema con todos los chicos en la playa mirándome. –Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Emmett frunce el ceño, y Bella y yo nos miramos nerviosamente.

Emmett y Rosalie son, en su mejor momento, volátiles. Tienen esta rareza entre ellos que tiende a salir a veces horrible. En la noche del baile de graduación, comenzaron esta gran pelea en la limusina sobre Katelyn Masters, una chica de primer año con la de Emmett solía enrollarse. En medio de la pelea, Em fue a cambiar la emisora de radio, y Rose gritó: "¡Si tocas la música te voy a romper los dedos de mierda!" Estoy empezando a pensar que Rosalie está un poco loca, aunque Bella me asegura que es algo que Emmett hace resaltar en Rosalie, que normalmente está cuerda.

-No vas a estar exponiendo tus tetas a cada tipo en la playa –dice Emmett. Estamos en Miami, en la casa del amigo de mi padre, de pie en la habitación que Bella y yo estamos compartiendo. Nos preparábamos para ir a la playa y, a continuación Em hizo la observación acerca de las tetas, que obviamente puso una torcedura en el plan.

-¿Por qué no? –Rose pregunta. –Estás tan concentrado en ver las tetas de todas las demás, y estás muy emocionado acerca de las playas nudistas

-¿Y? –pregunta Emmett. Se quita de la cabeza la gorra de béisbol que está usando y la tira sobre la cama, lo que no es una buena señal. En mi experiencia, cuando Em comienza a quitarse cualquier tipo de ropa, esto sólo puede llevar a cosas malas.

-En realidad –le digo, ―la playa de fuera es de propiedad privada, por lo que probablemente no va a haber mucha gente alrededor.

-¡Así que vamos a ir! ¿Tienes protector solar? –Bella pregunta brillantemente.

Saca una botella de Coppertone de su bolso y echa algunos chorros en su mano.

-¡No! –Le digo. –¡Yo no tengo mi protector solar! –Estoy casi gritándole. Sueno como un chico utilizado, pero es lo que hay que hacer si queremos salvar la situación. De lo contrario, Rose y Em van a estar peleando toda la noche y arruinando nuestro buen tiempo.

-¿Rosalie? –Bella pregunta, levantando la botella. –¿Necesitas protector solar?‖

-Sí –dice Rose con calma. –En realidad, lo necesito. –Oh, gracias a Dios. Situación solucionada. Un punto para Edward e Isabella.

-Aquí tienes –dice Bella, tendiéndole la botella. Rose la coge, entonces llega a la espalda, desengancha su parte superior del bikini, y comienza cubrir abundantemente con la loción sus senos desnudos.

-¡Jesús! –Emmett grita. –¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?"

Bella me mira, y rápidamente aparto la vista de las tetas de Rose.

-¡Me estoy preparando para ir a la playa! –Dice Rosalie. Me muevo hacia el otro lado de la cama y me siento de cara a la pared. Lo último que necesito es ver las tetas desnudas de la mejor amiga de mi novia. Eso definitivamente no puede ser bueno, sobre todo porque ella es la novia de mi mejor amigo. Todo esto se está volviendo muy incestuoso, con el padre de Bella aporreándose a mi madre y todo.

-Um, creo que debemos irnos –Bella me susurra al oído.

-Probablemente es una buena idea –le digo.

-Entonces, vamos a ir –Isabella anuncia, cuando Emmett grita, "¡PONTE ESO DE INMEDIATO!

Salimos de la habitación (NUESTRA habitación, debo añadir… Emmett y Rose tienen su propia habitación, pero por supuesto que eligieron la nuestra para iniciar su lucha desnudos) y fuimos a la playa.

Una vez que estuvimos instalados en la arena, Bella y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.

-Son tan jodidos –le digo, echándome hacia atrás en mi toalla. El sol estaba comenzando a ponerse, lo que significa que probablemente no era demasiado motivo para echarse protección solar. –Buena táctica de distracción con la protección solar –le digo.

―Gracias –dice, sonriendo. Llevaba un bikini morado y gafas de sol negras, y extiendo la mano y saco sus gafas de sol de sus ojos. –Ven aquí –le digo, acercándola a mí.

-Estoy tan contenta de que nosotros no seamos como ellos –dice Bella, acurrucándose en mi brazo.

-¿Tú crees? –Digo, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Ellos están tan locos –dice. -No son sinceros el uno con el otro en absoluto. Es como si ellos casi lograran sacarse la cabeza con tanta confusión.

Tengo una sensación de malestar en el estómago cuando dice la palabra "Sincero" y trato de ignorarlo.

―Sí –le digo. –Son jodidos.

-No como nosotros –dice, empujándome hacia abajo en la arena. Se pone encima mío y empieza a besarme el cuello.

-Whoa, whoa –digo, volviéndome. Su pelo largo se desliza a través de mi pecho. –¿Quieres besarme en la playa?

-No hay nadie alrededor – dice ella, y asomo mi cabeza y miro hacia la playa. Tiene razón. Camino abajo, hay un viejo que está paseando a su perro, pero se está moviendo en dirección opuesta a nosotros.

Ella empieza a besarme de nuevo, en la boca esta vez, y mis manos están en su pelo y en su rostro. De vez en cuando ella se aparta y me mira, y sus ojos son lo más hermoso que he visto nunca. De pronto, me mira fijamente y susurra algo, y estoy tan atrapado en ella que no oigo lo que es.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Murmuro en su pelo. Desliza su cuerpo del mío y se instala a mi lado.

-He dicho que quiero estar contigo –dice ella en mi pecho.

-Tú estás conmigo –le digo.

-No, quiero decir, quiero hacerte el amor –dice, y mis ojos se abren de golpe. Whoa.

-Whoa –le digo. Me sostengo en mi codo y la miró. –Bells, eso es…

―Ya lo sé –dice, sonriendo. –Sé que es una gran cosa y todo eso. Y Edward, he pensado en ello, realmente lo he hecho. –Le creo, también.

Ella es definitivamente una especie de niña analítica, y sé que no se tomaría algo como esto a la ligera.

-¿Estás segura? –Le pregunto, estupefacto. No es que yo no quiera hacerlo. Créeme, lo quiero. Hay momentos en que Bella y yo estamos haciendo nuestras tareas de matemáticas y metiéndonos mano y siento como que voy a volverme loco por desearla tanto. Pero cada vez que hemos hablado de eso, ella ha dejado muy claro que no estaba lista.

―Sí –dice. –Estoy segura –frunce el ceño. –¿Tú no quieres?‖

-Por supuesto que quiero –le digo con sinceridad.

-Bien –Me empieza a besar de nuevo, y su lengua está en mi boca y ella se siente y sabe tan bien, y puedo sentir su cuerpo presionándose contra el mío y estoy tan excitado que casi pierdo la cabeza.

―Espera –le digo. –¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? –¿Cómo está sucediendo esto? En algún momento, Bella se ha convertido en una loca del sexo, y ahora quiere tener sexo en la playa.

-Si quieres –dice.

-Tú no quieres que tu primera vez sea en la playa –le digo.

-No me importa, siempre y cuando sea contigo –dice, con la cara enrojecida. Comienza a besar mi cuello. –Oye, ¿Edward? –Se aleja y me mira.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo –Está mirando en mis ojos, y está esperando a que yo se lo diga también, y quiero hacerlo. Lo siento. La amo. Pero entonces me pongo a pensar sobre su padre, y en cómo le estoy mintiendo a ella, y de repente, sé que no puedo decírselo. No debería decirlo.

―Gracias –digo, tragando saliva. Una mirada de confusión cruza su cara, y por un segundo, no creo ser capaz de hacerlo. Pero aparto la mirada antes de que pueda quedar atrapado en el momento. –Tenemos que ir adentro.-Se baja de mí, y todavía no la miro, porque sé que no seré capaz de aguantar la expresión de su rostro.

-Y comprobar cómo están Rose y Emmett –Me levanto y cepillo la arena de mis pantalones cortos y comienzo a caminar hacia la casa.

Y después de un segundo, puedo oír a Bella siguiéndome.

**Lamento haber desaparecido asi como asi, estoy pleno periodo de exámenes! Me estoy volviendo loca, pero aquí hay algo pequeño, tratare de escribir mas, pero si no puedo, después del 10 de diciembre soy libre asique me dedicare a full**

**Besos!**


End file.
